6 GRADOS DE SEPARACIÓN
by lenore4love
Summary: "Existe una teoría que afirma que cualquier persona del planeta está conectada con cualquier otra, a través de una cadena de conocidos con no más de cinco eslabones o puntos de unión. Según esta teoría sólo seis niveles nos separan de cualquier persona del planeta. Seis pasos. Seis grados." Descubre como un grupo de personas sin conexión aparente están mas ligados de lo que creen.
1. Conexiones

6 GRADOS DE SEPARACIÓN

Conexiones

Imagina esto: Te encuentras en medio del bullicio de la ciudad, los edificios y rascacielos te flanquean al tiempo que una corriente interminable de gente va y viene pasando de ti como si fuese una enorme ola que choca contra todo, un flujo interminable de personas que caminan a tus lados, sientes los golpes en tu hombro, escuchas frases sueltas de alguna conversación trivial, el golpeteo de los tacones de los zapatos contra el concreto.

Ahí vas tú caminando tratando de evadir la avalancha de corazones latientes, voces y existencias que parecen tener la intención de arrasar con todo; fíjate en tu alrededor, cada uno de esos rostros que pasan frente a ti o a tu derecha e izquierda son solo otro integrante funcional o tal vez no tan funcional de la sociedad, puedes ver a detalle esos rostros aburridos asqueados por la rutina; ves al hombre casi calvo maldiciendo entre dientes al que supones es su jefe, ves a la dama elegante con una mano metida en su abrigo revisando sus citas para el día desde la pantalla de su agenda electrónica, pero luego tienes que hacerte a un lado cuando un descuidado en bicicleta está a punto de arrollarte porque se le ha ocurrido ir por la banqueta.

¡Eso! Alguien le acaba de gritar un buen insulto por su imprudencia aunque tú ya lo has pasado de largo y sigues caminando, ya te has acostumbrado al gentío usual y al rumor que cada persona va dejando a su paso, casi todos van enajenados en sus propios pensamientos, lo mismo se podría decir de ti que solo vas distraídamente sin nada en especial en que fijar tu atención.

Caminas y caminas, pasas a un lado de aparadores de las boutiques… lo mismo de siempre, los maniquíes de tallas irreales, los afiches de nuevos grupos de rock o de pop, un comercial sobre hacerte una cuenta bancaria para que te endeudes un poquito más y justo a un lado de la ama de casa sonriente que anuncia algún limpiador de platos te detienes en la librería que tiene un letrero grande y a tu gusto un poco snob que promociona un nuevo _Best Seller_, ese que "ha venido a revolucionar el mundo literario".

Muy bien, puedes detenerte a husmear un rato, te agachas ligeramente sobre el aparador y puedes alcanzar a visualizar la pirámide de libros con cubierta de pasta dura que están forrados en un bonito color esmeralda con unas elaboradas letras cursivas doradas.

_¿Qué sueñas cuando ves la luna?_

Alzas ambas cejas, vaya título tan bohemio para una novela, desvías tus ojos de la montaña de libros en venta y echas otra mirada al letrero que tiene la fotografía del aclamado escritor: Arthur Kirkland, ves a un hombre serio que parece estar intentando sonreír de esa manera intelectual en la que los escritores con camisas negras de cuello de tortuga siempre sonríen en las contraportadas de sus libros, a ese tipo le hace falta una taza de café enfrente o unos lentes, pero no, solo vez la sonrisa por mucho incomoda, los ojos verdes y el desordenado cabello rubio ¿Acaso no se pudo peinar antes de la sesión? Te preguntas cuando ves la fotografía y ladeas ligeramente la cabeza pensando si alguien tan joven como ese Kirkland podría venir a revolucionar el mundo literario como tanto presumen.

Te encoges de hombros, tal vez mañana busques su libro en internet para descargar pues obvio sería una pérdida de dinero si resulta ser otro escritorcillo de sagas juveniles que recicla argumentos huecos.

Le echas otra mirada a los ojos verdes en el anuncio y sigues con tu camino deteniéndote unos metros después ya que el semáforo está en rojo. Miras el pasar interminable de los autos y por un momento te haces imaginaciones, les inventas a cada uno de esos conductores un destino: Ese va a casa, ese otro va con su amante, aquel seguro que es un mafioso italiano, el de más allá que va con tanta prisa y casi golpea el auto de enfrente podrías jurar que ha atropellado a alguien y se está dando a la fuga.

El semáforo cambia a verde y con ello sales de tus fantaseos, pronto los olvidas de todos modos. Cuando vas por el cruce de peatones, volteas a ambos lados… muy bien nadie te ve. Comienzas a saltar, de una línea blanca a otra, esas que están pintadas en el pavimento, no quieres tocar las negras con tus pies o pierdes ese improvisado juego que acabas de idear.

Un salto tras otro, crees que no lo lograrás ya que el semáforo ya parpadea con el color amarillo, apura el paso ¡Muy bien! Has llegado con un perfecto e infantil salto hasta la acera contraria y por ello te has ganado un par de miraditas extrañas, sientes tus mejillas arder un poco aunque retomas tu postura que te hace ver como solo otro aburrido peatón entre los demás, incluso has vuelto a poner tu cara aburrida para poder mezclarte con el resto… ah… que aburrido, que aburrido ¿Es que nadie hará algo divertido mientras vas por la calle?

De nuevo te enfrascas en tus propios pensamientos que en realidad solo son frivolidades sin importancia, tus pies caminando como si los hubieras puesto en piloto automático; sientes que el paisaje a tu alrededor es solo una escenografía que ya has visto en otras ocasiones, como en las caricaturas viejas en donde el fondo es siempre el mismo, algo así.

Este pensamiento te hace deprimirte un poco ¿no es así? La sola idea de que estés en un escenario inamovible, con una rutina que no va a cambiar aunque lo desees, con gente que llena el espacio y roba oxigeno… tal vez tú para esa gente eres igual, un ente genérico, podrían reemplazarte en cualquier momento y ninguno de ellos lo notaría siquiera.

Oh no… de verdad ha comenzado a deprimirte este pensamiento, será que cuando caminas piensas demasiado, más de lo que deberías si quieres conservar tu salud mental. Estás a punto de soltar un suspiro de resignación por esta aburrida vida en este aburrido mundo en este aburrido tiempo cuando…

¡Un rasgueo de cuerdas de guitarra rompe con el murmullo de la gente! Te sobresaltas ¿Quién diablos puede tocar la guitarra de tal forma?, volteas a todos lados y ahí está, casi en la esquina de la avenida, un muchacho de cabello negro y un peculiar rizo que sobresale de su cabeza.

Parecía estar probando su amplificador pues él mismo parece aturdido con el sonido recién reproducido, si… ahí lo tienes, metiéndose el dedo índice en el oído porque seguramente hasta se ha reventado un tímpano, es un milagro que esté sonriéndose como un tonto.

Se agacha a su amplificador para volver a ajustar el volumen y arreglar algunos cables, entre más te acercas puedes notar rasgos orientales, ojos rasgados, y tan negros como su propio cabello.

La guitarra que lleva colgada parece ser vieja además de que está atiborrada con calcomanías de muchas bandas, en su mayoría los logos están en kanjis y diseños de caricaturas que no alcanzas a reconocer. El muchacho te sonríe y tú le devuelves la sonrisa aunque la sientes algo forzada, de inmediato recuerdas al Arthur Kirkland del letrero con su sonrisa incomoda… que deprimente te habrás visto si sonreíste de la misma manera.

Te quedas un momento, cualquier cosa es más interesante que seguir caminando y llenándote de pensamientos inútiles. El muchacho está afinando concienzudamente su guitarra, cuerda por cuerda, pasa la plumilla cerciorándose de que el sonido sea el adecuado y ahí está, otra vez sonriente y dirigiéndose a todo el que pasa frente a él ignorándolo olímpicamente, como tú pudiste haberlo ignorado de no ser por ese atronador sonido que hizo antes.

-Buenas tardes a todos, me llamo Im Yong Soo y esta tarde tocaré para ustedes. ¡Recuerden mi nombre pues les aseguro que un día lo verán en las marquesinas!- dice con una voz demasiado confiada que por supuesto nadie atendió solo tú y de verdad te intentas grabar su nombre, solo por si algún día lo ves en MTV participando en uno de esos penosos reality show.

El chico Im Yong Soo toma aire, lo sabes por la manera en que se hincha su pecho y parece estarlo concentrando en algún lugar de su estómago y el diafragma al tiempo que posiciona sus dedos en el brazo de la guitarra marcando el primer acorde… puedes ver sus dedos largos y callosos que alcanza a rodear el brazo con facilidad. Comienza con el rásguelo inicial y el cantar de la primera estrofa.

_Me alegro de tener solo dos ojos_

_Porqué si yo pudiera ver toda la tristeza en el mundo_

_Posiblemente no sería capaz de continuar viviendo._

_El mundo está tan bien hecho que resulta repugnante _

_Y aun así ¿La gente va por ahí perdiendo la cabeza?_

_El mundo es tan grande pero las personas siguen siendo tan quisquillosas_

_Señalando esto y lo otro, siempre tan meticulosos._

Lo escuchas cantar, con una voz peculiar, no entra dentro de los estándares a los que la radio y la televisión te han acostumbrado, esos que suenan en la radio con voces de matices suaves y dulces como si estuvieran en un constante flirteo, este muchacho tiene más bien una voz nasal y a veces rasposa pero no se escucha mal.

De vez en cuando lo miras cerrar sus ojos, solo entreabriendo uno para asegurarse de que está pisando el acorde indicado, a veces arruga el entrecejo como si estuviera sintiendo el vibrar de la guitarra dentro de él y la letra de su canción fluyera por todo su cuerpo… si, tal vez después, cuando menos lo esperes verás su nombre en una marquesina.

¡Oh no! Hora de irte ¿Es que acaso piensas quedarte viendo a un artista callejero todo el día? ¡Mueve esos pies! Obviamente no te vas sin antes arrojarle una moneda pero él ni siquiera lo nota, Yong Soo está muy entretenido en su música.

Corre, corre ¡Te digo que corras más rápido! Eso te pasa por distraerte tan fácilmente, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, aceleras el paso intentando no embestir a alguien pero no esperas que al pasar frente a la puerta de un altísimo edificio a alguien se le haya ocurrido salir.

Ouch… eso debió haber sido doloroso… acabas de chocar con alguien, quisiste frenar con tus pies pero demasiado tarde, diste de lleno contra la otra persona a la que incluso acabas de hacer caer, papeles y papeles vuelan alrededor de ambos. Te asustas, pueden ser documentos importantes así que intentas atrapar los que siguen revoloteando en el aire, ni te molestas en ayudar a la otra persona.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- te reclama el otro y volteas a ver, un muchacho… o un joven adulto, cabello casi platinado que trae muy mal semblante; de inmediato el brillo de su broche en forma de cruz invertida te llama la atención y pronto este brillo es opacado por el de sus ojos helados de un azul metálico, es pálido y parece estar muy enojado o eso juzgas por el rubor en sus mejillas… si, lo hiciste enojar…

Discúlpate cuantas veces quieras, ese chico no parece querer perdonarte, te agachas para ayudarle a recoger todos y cada uno de los papeles y en el proceso alcanzas a ver el gafete que el joven lleva colgado del cuello y que tiene el mismo logo del edificio del que acaba de salir, no alcanzas a divisar el apellido pero lees el nombre de pila. Lukas.

-Dame eso, Dios mío… deberías tener más cuidado o alguien debería atropellarte antes de que sigas causando más molestias a la gente- te dice y aunque su voz es profunda no sube ni un decibel su tono puedes escuchar como la frialdad en su tono te hiela hasta la sangre… da miedo, en serio.

Sientes como te arrebata violentamente los papeles que llevas en la mano, te hizo una cortadita con el papel así que sientes el ardor en tu dedo anular de inmediato, el tipo ni siquiera se molesta en dedicarte una última mirada, va demasiado preocupado contando todos y cada uno de los papeles asegurándose de que estén todos y mirando a todos lados por si alguno se voló por ahí.

No era para que se pusiera de esa manera, coincido contigo, esa gente huraña se va a quedar soltera y sin amigos por siempre.

Te llevas el dedo lastimado a la boca, ugh… como arden los cortesitos con papel en la piel. Retomas tu camino, ahora procura no correr ¿quieres? Más vale llegar tarde que nunca.

De un momento a otro caes en la cuenta de que has llegado a una zona en la que parece que todos van trajeados y con sendos vasos de Starbucks en la mano; te llega el delicioso aroma del café, café que seguramente es más sintético que un pedazo de plástico pero huele bien y bueno… si ya vas tarde, el retrasarte un poco mas no te hará daño y te decides a ir por ese café.

Entras a la cafetería, algunos en las mesas y sillones, otros esperando sus órdenes, te mueves entre la masa de gente que acelera a los empleados porque tienen que llegar a la oficina, solo habían pedido diez minutos para salir corriendo por su dosis necesaria de cafeína y tabaco.

-Uy ósea, como que permíteme corazón, llevo prisa- te dice un rubio que acaba de meterse a la fila, justo frente a ti, estás a punto de reclamarle pero se te adelanta.

-Amor, no quieres verme sin mi café, como que en serio no quieres. Llevo más de una hora sin una taza, en la oficina ya me lo prohibieron así que haznos un favor a mí y a ti y no hagas un drama por esto como que mis nervios están al límite y si esa chica no se apresura en darme lo que quiero va a regresar a casa hoy con la cara rasguñada como si una gata con rabia la hubiera atacado ¿Entendiste?-

El rubio de los afilados ojos verdes y algo afeminado parece estar hablando muy en serio y eso de llegar hoy a casa como si un animal salvaje hubiese atentado contra tí no está dentro de tus planes, por lo tanto lo dejas estar.

Mientras estás formado detrás de él alcanzas a percibir el aroma dulzón de su colonia, o perfume, lleva un traje sastre muy ajustado que enmarca su cintura y su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Wow ¿Qué hace ese hombre para tener un cabello tan bonito? No le puedes preguntar porque justo está tomando su vaso y su panqué de granola bajo en grasa.

Se apresura a irse…

-¡Feliks, tu cambio!- le dice la joven dependienta que parece ya conocerlo, será un cliente frecuente, supones.

-¡Quédatelo tú preciosa!- responde ese Feliks guiñándole de manera coqueta un ojo casi echando a correr para llegar a la oficina sin derramar la bebida.

Ahora sí, pacientemente haces tu pedido, la chica, tan eficiente corre a prepararlo y tú esperas viendo a la gente a tu alrededor que de nuevo se vuelve de lo más normal y típica aunque para ser sincero has tenido unos encuentros muy peculiares hoy.

Escuchas llamar tu nombre, es tu orden, vas a recogerlo y agradeces para después salir a la calle una vez más enfrentando a ese mar de gente, miras el reloj que está empotrado sobre una de las puertas de otro edificio… diablos, si sigues caminando ni en sueños vas a llegar a tiempo. Miras un poco ansioso a tu alrededor ¡Por supuesto! El tren subterráneo; le das un trago largo a tu bebida apretando un poco el paso para llegar a la entrada del metro, procuras no irte de bruces al bajar casi corriendo las escaleras.

Te preguntas de donde salen todas esas personas, como si aparecieran de debajo de las piedras o de las grietas del pavimento, siempre hay demasiada.

Cruzas el torniquete y te apresuras hasta el andén, casi derrapas pues justo el tren va llegando, el timbre anuncia el abrir de las puertas y entras intentando recuperar el aliento y sin una gota de tu bebida sin derramar, te mereces una recompensa y esta llega en forma de un asiento libre en el que prácticamente te desparramas, esperas no haber molestado al pasajero que va a tu lado pero este parece estar ensimismado en sus cosas.

Te asustas al principio cuando reparas en el hecho de que es un hombre enorme, robusto que lleva una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y con el calor que ya comienza a hacer. Sobre sus piernas descansa un portafolio y en sus manos algo que al mirar de reojo se ve como un currículo. Iván Braginski, lees sin quererlo y de inmediato desvías los ojos y pones la espalda bien recta pues te ha mirado con esos ojos violetas que se te antojan intimidantes, no tanto como su porte pero aun con ello tiene una mirada por mucho, penetrante.

Después lo escuchas decir muchas cosas en algo que suena en ruso… se escucha muy nervioso, casi parece que tartamudea de vez en cuando… oh… comienza volverse incomodo estar a su lado, ese cuerpo robusto y su presencia es demasiado intimidante.

Cuentas una a una las estaciones que te faltan para llegar a tu destino ¿Es que el metro no puede ir más rápido? Te da vergüenza levantarte y cambiarte de lugar, podría tomárselo a mal ese Iván el cual de vez en cuando cierra sus ojos y recita un montón de cosas como si estuviera memorizándose el guión de un libreto. No te queda otro remedio así que juntas todo tu valor y te quedas a su lado escuchándolo murmurar cosas, de vez en cuando se levanta ligeramente la bufanda cubriendo su boca con ella queriendo alcanzar hasta su nariz aguileña.

Podrías deducir que está nervioso, aunque no encuentras la razón por la cual alguien con esa pinta se sentiría nervioso, de quererlo ya tendría a cualquier persona frente a él a punto de mojar sus pantalones, así como estás tú.

Por fin tu estación, casi saltas del asiento y sales corriendo del vagón, carajo, eso sí que de verdad fue atemorizante. Vamos, intenta relajarte un poco antes de seguir ¿Ya te has recuperado? Muy bien, toma aire… eso es, a seguir adelante.

Caminas entre los laberinticos pasillos del metro que ya te sabes de memoria, podrías recorrerlos con los ojos vendados, después de todo son las mismas paredes grises de azulejo de toda la vida aunque puede ser que para todos no sea así, o al menos no lo es para ese rubio altísimo que mira a todo lados a cada letrero y después a un papel que lleva en la mano, moviendo su cabeza de esa manera te recuerda mucho a un pajarito.

Uy, es penosa la manera en que intenta abordar a cada persona que pasa a su lado, pero nadie se ha detenido a ayudarle, seguro está pidiendo indicaciones y justo acaba de clavar sus ojos azules en ti.

-¡Disculpa!- te dice acercándose, efectivamente es muy alto, mucho más de lo que parece a la distancia y tiene unos ojos azules vivarachos además de un cabello que parece intentó peinar pero fue en vano, todo se le levanta.

-Perdona ¿Sabrías decirme que tren debo tomar para llegar a esta dirección?- te pregunta extendiéndote el mapa dibujado a mano y el que apenas y puedes descifrar, está todo borroso seguramente por el sudor de sus manos al sostenerlo por muchas horas.

Te parecen conocidos los nombres de las calles que el mapa improvisado señala así que le explicas con lujo de detalle que interminable pasillo de la estación debe de tomar, el tren a abordar y la estación en donde bajarse, él chico te escucha con muchísima atención repitiendo en voz alta cada cosa que tú le dices pues esto parece ayudarle a memorizarlo.

-Muchas gracias, en serio gracias. Es tan difícil que la gente de la ciudad te ayude. De nuevo gracias- te dice una y otra vez mientras va caminando en reversa, por un momento piensas que no parará de agradecerte hasta que no te haya perdido de vista, pero antes se escucha un timbre y él atiende una llamada.

Te da la espalda por fin con una última sonrisa.

-Si mamá, soy Mathias, no, no te habla ningún secuestrador ni me han sacado un solo órgano ¡Te digo que ya estoy en la ciudad! Ya van cuatro veces que llamas…-

No puedes evitar sonreírte, casi te dan ganas de acompañarlo personalmente hasta su destino pero no tienes tiempo para eso, ya llevas mucho tiempo perdido así que apresúrate, estás cerca.

Te fuerzas de nuevo a seguir, otra larguísima hilera de escaleras a escalar te espera, a estas alturas ya alcanzas a sentir el cansancio así que vez todos esos peldaños como si del Everest se tratara, sueltas un lánguido suspiro ¿No podría alguien solo llevarte a cuestas hasta la salida? Pues al parecer no habrá una sola alma caritativa que venga a ayudarte, anda, comienza a subir esas escaleras de una vez por todas.

Y ahí vas, escalón por escalón pero de pronto alguien te rebasa, otro rubio que va subiendo de dos en dos peldaños en una competencia de velocidad, lo escuchas reír con una risa estridente al pasar por tu lado y rozar su hombro, parece divertido con un juego casi infantil.

Solo ves el fugaz pasar del joven de ojos zafiro, anteojos y cabello color trigo que va cargando su mochila en la espalda de la que se asoman un buen monto de libros gruesos y por ende muy pesados. Qué envidia te da ver tanta energía junta y concentrada en esa enorme sonrisa.

El muchacho ha llegado hasta el pie de la escalera de un tremendo salto que hace retumbar por segundos el suelo, salta y alza sus brazos en señal de triunfo mientras comienza a tararear esa melodía tan famosa de las tantas películas de Rocky, es entonces que suelta puñetazos al aire como el famoso personaje.

-Alfred Jones siempre ganándoles a todos ustedes- dice riendo otra vez y señalando escaleras abajo y sin poder evitarlo crees que te habla a ti también y te sobresaltas pero entonces escuchas otra serie de risas y miras detrás a otro grupito de jóvenes.

-Relájate Alfred, ni siquiera estábamos compitiendo- dice uno de los que parecen ser los amigos del rubio, para entonces tú ya llegaste también hasta el final de escalera y reparas en que es un chico muy apuesto, o por lo menos eso puedes deducir al ver que es como si lo hubiesen sacado de una de esas revistas de moda en donde anuncian la ropa interior de Calvin Klein.

Su piel bronceada y su cabello algo desordenado pero que le da un aire fresco y juvenil.

Luce otra sonrisa radiante, no puedes evitar contagiarte de ella y sonríes ligeramente al verlo juguetear con sus amigos alardeando de que es el mejor de todos.

-Un héroe siempre tiene que ser el número uno en todo, recuérdenlo chicos- escuchas que va diciéndole a su amigos que parecen ignorarlo o ya están muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de discurso que ya solo le dan por su lado al ojiazul el cual sigue riendo en una voz muy alta. Llama demasiado la atención, más de uno ya ha volteado la cabeza al escuchar sus carcajadas.

Siguen caminando por la misma dirección si te acercas un poco más podrías juntarte casualmente con ese grupito y fingir ser uno de ellos.

Ahora escuchas como hablan temas sobre tareas y proyectos, además de críticas a varios maestros, ese muchacho Alfred es el más acalorado de todos al hablar acerca de un montón de fórmulas que no se aplicaron bien a cierto programa y pronto te provoca dolor de cabeza al oír tantos términos y números al mismo tiempo.

Es una suerte que ellos se han desviado por el callejón de la derecha mientras tú sigues recto, has decidido reducir la velocidad de tus pasos por que ya estás cerca de tu destino. Lo sabes bien porque alcanzas a ver ese complejo de departamentos que se alzan casi encima de ti.

Una edificación que parece arquitectura de los años 70´s; a veces te da miedo pasar por ahí pues sientes que con el más mínimo temblor todos esos departamentos se vendrán abajo como si se tratara de una casita hecha con naipes. Aun con ello te diviertes fijándote en las ventanas, asomándote a esos trocitos de vida cotidiana de las personas que ahí viven.

Algunas cortinas dejan ver una salita o una habitación, ves sombras y si aguzas mucho el oído alcanzas a escuchar algunas frases sueltas de conversaciones que no salen de lo rutinario, resúmenes de lo que se ha hecho en él día. Vas concentrándote, distrayéndote en todo ese conjunto de existencias varias que tal vez no tienen nada que ver las unas con las otras cuando das tremendo saltito al chocar con un par de ojos carmín que podrías jurar te están mirando fijamente desde un resquicio entre unas gruesas cortinas… ¡Cálmate! Es solo un chico… uno muy raro, o eso deduces por el peculiar color de sus orbes y por ese pedazo de piel que alcanzas a ver que es en extremo pálida.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que venir a ver Bladimir todos los días?! Ni siquiera es mi amigo- la voz de otro muchacho te saca de tu ensimismamiento: un jovencito que no pasa de los 14 años camina en dirección contraria a la tuya, comenzando a subir la hilera de escaleras de caracol que da al algún pasillo que tiene una fila de puertas idénticas enumeradas, el chico moreno de ojos verdes va refunfuñando, seguramente riñendo con su madre, lo puedes adivinar por la manera en como mueve la boca imitando lo que tal vez su mamá está sermoneándole desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Te detienes solo para saber que puerta tocará, te haces una rápida apuesta eligiendo un número al azar y fallas al ver que se ha detenido en la puerta que tiene el número anterior al que habías elegido. El departamento 56, el mismo en el cual desde la ventana, segundos antes, alguien te observaba.

El muchachito pelinegro guarda su teléfono y llama a la puerta con total desgana… es más que evidente que el pobre muchacho no tiene ni pizca de ganas de estar ahí, bien podría estar con otros jóvenes jugando al futbol o algo más entretenido que ir a un lúgubre departamento.

-Bladimir, soy yo Nicolai… ábreme- le escuchas decir al que ahora reconoces como Nicolai. Te haces rápidas suposiciones de cual podría ser la razón por la que esté visitando a ese otro niño de apariencia tétrica, pero no te sabes responder así que optas por darle otra mirada al enorme edificio que podría guardar entre sus paredes otras personas aún más tétricas, secretos o sencillamente recuerdos de una apacible vida diaria.

Caminas y caminas dejando atrás el complejo de departamentos, te alegra saber que estás llegando a tu destino, puedes adivinarlo con solo respirar profundamente y percibir el aroma de algunas hierbas de olor y otras esencias.

Inhalas hondo, tanto hasta que tus pulmones quedan totalmente llenos de esos aromas exóticos que salen desde esa tienda en especial. Te detienes en la fachada que es una imitación de la arquitectura china, arriba unos kanjis llevan el nombre de la tienda, la verdad es que nunca has sabido que dicen pero tampoco te has roto la cabeza para intentar descifrarlos.

Entras y de inmediato esa mezcla de aromas te recibe junto con las estanterías viejas que parecen tener siempre una capa de polvo que no se puede limpiar, algunos cajones con polvos extraños y otros ramilletes de hiervas que cuelgan para mantenerse secas.

Otro olor se mezcla en el local que tiene una iluminación pobre gracias a las pocas farolas de papel rojo, el olor de incienso de canela y un poco de tabaco, claro, ese viene de la pipa que el encargado y dueño está fumando.

Alza la vista para verte y le da otra calada a la pipa, ves como esa parte que está reservada para el tabaco se enciende cuando este pone el indumento en su boca y una nube gris escapa de su boca y se mezcla con el hilillo de humo que desprende la varita de incienso.

-Oh, vienes por tu pedido aru- dice Yao, el dependiente, asientes con la cabeza y los sigues con la mirada al levantarse pesadamente de su silla.

Sabes por veces antes que Yao tiene por costumbre suspirar cada cierto tiempo, como si fuera un extraño habito del que ni siquiera él se hubiera percatado, a veces parece estar siempre cansado aunque no podrías deducir porque ya que a esa tienda muy poca gente se asoma, no es como si tuviera que atender muchos clientes al día.

Te quedas mirando, el gato de la fortuna que mueve su pata de adelante hacia atrás a un ritmo constante, los espejos octagonales con tiras rojas que son para feng shui, los Buda dorados y sobre todo, los kilos y kilos de mercancía.

Yao vuelve con la pipa entre los labios y luciendo esos atuendos chinos que solo él se atreve a usar en plena ciudad, tomas tu paquete y le pagas.

-Gracias aru- dice con voz cansina al recibir el dinero y meterlo parsimoniosamente a su extremadamente vieja caja registradora. Él toma su larga pipa, la que tampoco sabes cómo puede fumar teniendo algo más práctico como los cigarrillos… pero es un tipo excéntrico.

Agradeces dedicándole una última mirada, escuchas a Yao suspirar una vez más con ese gesto de cansancio y abrir un libro que está sobre su mostrador. Hey, reconoces ese libro de pasta dura y color esmeralda, puedes alcanzar a ver en la contraportada a Arthur Kirkland con su sonrisa incomoda y no atinas a hacer otra cosa más que reírte.

Te parece curioso… como es que después de todo ese recorrido has llegado a encontrarte justo con la misma persona que viste al principio de este, o al menos si su fotografía.

Sales de ahí con un pensamiento rondándote la cabeza. Te planteas la idea de que tal vez todas las personas con las que fuiste a cruzarte ese día pudieran estar conectadas unas con otras de alguna manera.

Un escritor, un artista callejero, un empleado de un enorme edificio, un chico perdido en la ciudad, un ruso en el metro, un chino vendedor de hiervas, dos muchachos que apenas están saliendo de la pubertad, un estudiante, y un oficinista ¿Cómo todos ellos podrían estar relacionados el uno con el otro, que tipo de lazo podría encadenarlos a todos ellos?

Pues deja de imaginar, y mejor… ¿Por qué no lo averiguas junto con ellos?


	2. Creando enlaces

6 GRADOS DE SEPARACIÓN

Creando enlaces

¡Hola! Veo que has vuelto, me alegro por eso, al parecer tú también compartes un poco de ese dejo voyerista; husmear un poco en la vida de otros a veces tiene su lado divertido, sobre todo cuando se trata de esas personitas que conocimos hace poco.

Muy bien, antes que nada necesito que te imagines como un ente omnipresente, veremos todos y cada uno de los movimientos de nuestros nuevos amigos ¿De acuerdo? Bien, empecemos entonces.

Este escenario se te hace familiar, por supuesto, otra vez podrías apostar que se trata de una escenografía que retrata un paisaje citadino. El ruido de los autos acompaña el murmullo constante de las personas que inundan las acercas, todo este cumulo de personas apenas y se dirigen miradas entre ellos… otra vez se trata de una misma rutina que podría encerrar miles de historias aunque por ahora solo nos importan unas cuantas.

Paseamos la mirada, rostros que no nos interesan realmente, ojos aburridos que se mantienen enfrascados otra vez en las pantallas luminosas de sus teléfonos como si estos fueran un apéndice que se ha injertado en las manos de las personas. Vaya… ¿Será que no encontraremos hoy a nuestros peculiares objetos de estudio? Deberíamos seguir husmeando por la ciudad pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Mira a quien tenemos ahí.

Un hombre de pronto emerge de las escaleras del subterráneo, su cabeza rubia se hace notar por encima de las del resto de los transeúntes, otra vez sientes ese peculiar escalofrío al momento en que lo reconoces: Ojos violáceos, robusto como una mole y claro, con esa bufanda que parece estar conectada a su cuello pues de nuevo se la alza afanosamente intentando cubrir la mitad de su rostro con ella.

Ese que vemos ahí con un andar parsimonioso es Iván, el hombre del metro de la última vez ¿Recuerdas? Parece ser que hoy no va al borde de un ataque de nervios, de hecho camina muy tranquilamente aunque la gente a sus lados parece estarle haciendo paso intimidados por su porte, él lo sabe, podemos notarlo por la manera en que parece de pronto avergonzado y por centésima vez se levanta la bufanda como si con ello quisiera ocultar su rostro.

Es curioso ver como un tipo tan imponente como lo es Iván de pronto se sienta obligado a encorvarse mientras camina, las miradas lo acosan apenas lo ven acercarse… debe ser difícil tener esa corpulencia, demasiado atemorizante. Es así entonces como Iván de pronto se decide y comienza a caminar mas rápido, tendremos que apresurarnos si queremos seguirle el paso.

La larguísima gabardina caqui se ondea igual que el portafolio en su mano enguantada se columpia de adelante hacia atrás junto con su brazo, revisa constantemente su reloj y suelta un largo suspiro, seguramente llegará demasiado temprano a la oficina.

Iván continúa con su camino tratando de ignorar a las personas alrededor de él y finalmente llega a esa avenida flanqueada por rascacielos y que en sus acercas tiene ríos de personas trajeadas y con los celulares pegados a las orejas.

Conocemos este edificio, ya lo hemos visto, fue justo en su fachada en el que tuviste un desafortunado encuentro con otro rubio malhumorado, vaya coincidencia, Iván parece trabajar aquí.

Vemos al que ya podemos asegurar es ruso entrar al edificio, el hombre toma aire como si estuviera preparándose para algo, o mejor dicho te recuerda a todos los primeros días de escuela, cuando te llenas de valor para enfrentar a nuevos compañeros de clase y maestros, justo así se ve Iván ahora mismo pasando a la recepción para registrar su entrada, la recepcionista le sonríe de manera dulce y él responde al gesto de la misma manera.

Oh dios, el hombre sonriendo se ve todavía más perturbador ¿Acaso no se supone que las sonrisas deben ser lindas y tiernas para contagiarte un poco de seguridad? Parece ser que en Iván sus sonrisas tienen el efecto contrario.

Tras terminar de registrarse sube al ascensor mientras ve alguno de los afiches publicitarios pegados en las paredes de espejos del elevador que promocionan nuevos libros y nuevos autores. Aquel edificio es una casa editorial. Por cada piso en el que el elevador hace una parada podemos ver un asomo de todo el trabajo que ahí se hace, allá afuera todo parece ser un caos total.

Los teléfonos suenan, las personas van y vienen, alguien grita al final del pasillo, otros se llevan tranquilizantes a la boca como si fueran dulces y bueno… no se ve agradable ese ambiente en donde todo mundo parece estar al borde de un colapso de estrés, es una suerte que nuestro Iván no se dirige a ese piso sino al número 12: El departamento contable.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren todo es un mundo completamente diferente al de los pisos anteriores. Apenas poner un pie ahí se escucha un silencio solamente interrumpido por el "tlac tlac tlac" de los dedos contra los teclados de las computadoras, contadas son las voces que se hablan en susurros y cada persona está encajonada en un cubículo, cuando lo vemos así solo parece un laberinto de cubículos… no, mejor dicho nos da la sensación de que es como un gran gabinete que guarda personas demasiado concentradas en su trabajo como para intentar hacer algo como interactuar entre ellos.

Nuestro Iván ya va hacía su propio lugar de trabajo así que vayamos tras él.

Ugh… todo parece tan aburrido en este lugar, a donde sea que posas la mirada solo te encuentras con una copia de las personas: Trajes sastre grises, ojos muertos frente a una pantalla y el acelerado movimiento de los dedos sobre una calculadora y el ratón de la computadora, de vez en cuando suena un teléfono, otras veces nada más se escucha el sonido de un fax, de la impresora o de la maquina fotocopiadora.

¿En serio Iván trabaja en algo tan mortalmente aburrido? Te preguntas y pues sí, el ruso se acomoda en el lugar que días antes ya le habían asignado; podemos husmear un poco en su escritorio y solo alcanzamos a ver un pedazo de su vida representado en la fotografía enmarcada de dos mujeres, las dos son muy guapas hay que admitir, una de ellas con el larguísimo cabello platinado que bien podría ser una modelo a juzgar por sus facciones tan finas, la otra con un semblante más gentil en su rostro lleva el cabello más corto aunque toda la atención se centra en su par de enormes pe… ejem… "atributos". Dejando la fotografía de lado no hay otra cosa que personalice ese estrecho lugar, todo otra vez es gris y ahí tenemos a Iván comenzando el trabajo de ese día como todos los demás.

Las horas pasan en una monotonía tan absorbente que casi puedes sentir como tu cerebro se consume al solo escuchar esos ruidos aislados producto de las computadoras y la gente que trabaja en ellas. Cuando vez a todas esas personas en un estado de enajenamiento puro te empiezas a cuestionar si la vida es realmente solo eso: Ir a trabajar y ver tus días consumidos en 8 o más horas de oficina en la que la última novedad es que presupuesto te salió mal, si hiciste mal el chequeo de los estados de cuenta o te equivocaste al hacer la declaración de los impuestos… Gris… de pronto todo se te antoja de un insípido color gris.

Dan ganas de escapar de aquí ¿Cierto? Te nace un deseo irrefrenable de soltar un grito tremendo para ver si así alguien despega los ojos del monitor, solo para asegurarte de que siguen vivos aunque parece ser que alguien está dispuesto a adelantársete en esa tarea.

-¡No no no! Ya les dije que no acepto ni un centavo menos, ese es el presupuesto que mi autor requiere para la portada así que vas revisando los números y haces magia con ellos o a ver como que a que jefazo de la imprenta le chupas las bolas y se las dejas relucientes porque Kirkand no va a aceptar otro diseño que no sea ese. Fin de la discusión cariño, no me hagas perder más el tiempo- una voz se alza por encima de todos y como si fuera un ritual colectivo, todo mundo suelta un mismo suspiro de cansancio, todos menos Iván que voltea a ver a todo mundo que tienen unas caras que se pintan de resignación y se ensombrecen un poco.

Ahora a ti también te ha despertado la curiosidad ¿Quién podría armar tal alboroto en ese lugar que parece regido por una disciplina militar? No somos los únicos curiosos, Iván también lo está pues justamente en este preciso momento alza su cabeza para poder ver por encima de la frágil pared del cubículo solo para alcanzar a divisar a un rubio ojiverde que va por el pasillo con paso firme, contoneando tal vez demasiado las caderas y mirando a todos de manera soberbia.

-Feliks, ya te dijimos que los honorarios de ese diseñador sobrepasan el presupuesto que te dimos- Un hombre de lentes y cara nerviosa va tras el rubio el cual está negando con su dedo índice.

-No es mi problema mi amor. Ahora mismo mi autor está pagando tu sueldo con la venta de sus libros y un libro no se vende si no tiene una portada que llame la atención así que como que ve arreglando el asunto del dinero, esa no es mi área- dice el tal Feliks y vaya sobresalto nos llevamos ¿Recuerdas al tipo del cafetería que amenazaba con dejarte la cara como si fueras un afilador de uñas para gato? Ese mismo rubio ahora va por ahí exigiendo dinero al hombre de los lentes que empieza a sudar nervioso y asustado.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- concluyó Feliks deteniéndose y clavando sus ojos esmeralda en el otro que al parecer se da por vencido y de nuevo todos a nuestro alrededor se sumen en un completo estado de sopor, excepto Iván que mira el espectáculo intentando entender qué diablos pasa ahí.

Mas susurros de los habituales comienzan a escucharse y todas las miradas se dirigen al rubio protagonista de ese encuentro que parece estar aplastando con sus ojos afilados al otro hombre que suelta algo parecido a un quejido al tiempo que agacha la cabeza.

-E… está bien, veré que puedo hacer- y es así como un hombre es derrotado solo con la mirada penetrante de un rubio amanerado. Hasta que por fin el transcurso del día se ha hecho interesante.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra ver que nos podemos entender- dice Feliks y puedes notar ese tonito altivo en su voz, no sabríamos decir si es una buena o mala persona ese tipo.

El hombre termina por darse media vuelta y solo hasta que desaparece de nuestra vista, el ojiverde también se dispone a irse seguido de nuevo del murmullo acumulado de los ahí presentes aunque entonces…

-¡Hasta que se va el marica de aquí, esto no es un bar gay!- alguien se ha atrevido a decir alzando la voz. Ahora todo es un silencio que provoca un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con tijeras.

Mala señal, ¡Alerta roja! Iván se ha levantado abruptamente de su silla y busca rápidamente a quien ha dicho el comentario; por otro lado podemos ver a Feliks… ¿Sonriendo? Una media sonrisa se está dibujando en sus labios perfectamente humectados.

Con lentitud se da la media vuelta y rápidamente ubica al tipo que se le ocurrió soltar tan ofensivo comentario. El hombre no parece pasar de los 20 y tiene una sonrisa socarrona que de inmediato te provoca ganas de tirarle uno o dos dientes.

El rubio de los ojos verdes se acerca a él y el otro tipo parece estar retándolo con la mirada, casi diciéndole "¿Qué es lo que harás?" Todos se quedan tan tensos que nadie se atreve a hacer algo, ni siquiera Iván que parece estar debatiéndose entre ir a masacrar al tipo o sacar a Feliks de ahí, en cambio…

Feliks alza su pie y prácticamente lo ha azotado contra la entrepierna del tipo que está sentado en su silla, con tanta saña que el hombre ha dado un salto y está soltando el chillido más agudo que has escuchado en toda tu vida. Un par de lagrimitas se le escapan de los ojos cuando Feliks retuerce su pie aun contra su parte noble y el tipo intenta quitarse el pie de encima mientras parece tratar de articular palabra alguna pero no puede, tiene el tacón del zapato de Feliks presionando contra su pene.

-Disculpa guapo, creí ver una cucaracha en tu pantalón y como soy taaaaaaaaan marica no soporto los insectos- está diciéndole Feliks.

Oh por Dios, el rubio ni siquiera se molesta en disimular ese tonito que delata el hecho de que lo está disfrutando en grande.

-Quítate de encima, idiota… de esto se va a enterar el jefe- amenaza el sujeto respirando hondo como si se tratara de una mujer parturienta. Te da risa la manera en como gesticula de dolor en el momento en que Feliks baja su pie y lo mira como si ese gesto altivo lo tuviera tatuado en su rostro.

-Ósea, estás en todo tu derecho de acusarme, como yo también puedo ir hecho un mar de lágrimas hablando acerca de tu acoso producto de tu homofobia y lo muy mal visto que eso está en esta empresa. Anda, ve mi amor, di cómo yo me defendí de tu odio patológico por los homosexuales y de cuánto dinero puedo sacarle a la empresa y a ti si te demando por eso-

Otra vez todo se ha quedado en un silencio glacial y el pobre hombre se queda tragándose la rabia. Si por ti fuera ya podrías ir riéndote en la cara de ese susodicho, justo como Iván se está aguantando las ganas de hacer pues ves cómo se cubre la boca ahogando una carcajada, los demás solo miran todo con gestos de desaprobación.

Feliks parpadea un par de veces y vuelve a sonreír de manera tierna e inocente.

-¿No lo harás? Una pena, pude haberme vuelto una perra millonaria gracias a tu retraso mental- dice Feliks encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un larguísimo suspiro. Casi podríamos levantarnos y aplaudirle, pero mejor dejemos eso para otra ocasión.

Todos siguen con la mirada al rubio que sigue caminando felizmente hasta el elevador. Algunos regresan a su trabajo y otros tantos se acercan a la supuesta víctima de Feliks preguntándole si está bien, devorando al ojiverde en críticas por su mal comportamiento… al parecer a Feliks no lo precede una buena reputación, los comentarios rayan en lo ofensivo y apoyan al compañero recién lastimado.

-Debería darle una lección a ese afeminado- escuchamos decir entre dientes al mismo tipo que parece no aprender su lección, pero es esta vez Iván quien se acerca a él.

Podemos sentir casi un aura aplastante en su ya de por sí, sumamente intimidante porte. Iván sonríe como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y pone su mano en el hombro de quien acaba de soltar ese comentario.

Aprieta sus dedos en su hombro hasta hacer que este se retuerza un poco por el dolor, el tipo está a punto de reclamarle pero se le va la voz apenas ve esa sonrisa asesina en el rostro del ruso que entrecierra ligeramente sus ojos violáceos dándole una apariencia todavía más atemorizantes.

-Más te vale no hacer o decir algo así en mi presencia otra vez. No querrás tener problemas conmigo- le dijo en apenas un susurro al otro que de pronto palidece en cuestión de instantes y todo de nuevo retorna a ese silencio sepulcral digno de un cementerio.

Iván se endereza todavía sonriente listo para regresar a su trabajo pero antes de eso lo atrapamos dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a Feliks el cual espera el ascensor… Tal vez se ha tomado demasiado tiempo en mirarlo, tal vez espera que el ojiverde volteé y le dedique una sonrisa… o tal vez ahí tenemos nuestra primera conexión.

Dejemos a Iván embelesado y sigamos a Feliks el cual con otro suspiro de cansancio, sube al elevador y desvanece la sonrisa altiva de segundos antes, se recarga en una de las paredes de espejo del elevador mientras se lleva un mechón de su cabello dorado detrás de la oreja y mira uno de los afiches publicitarios de la editorial, promocionando a Arthur Kirkland.

Ahora lo escuchamos dar un resoplido.

-Necesito vacaciones, un aumento de suelo o matar a toda esta gente…- dice cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y de nuevo se muestra sonriente.

Debe ser difícil mantenerse así cuando lo único que quieres es matar al 90% de tus compañeros de trabajo, pero Feliks te da esa ligera sensación de ser un tipo fuerte, y te convences más de esto en el momento en el que apenas acaba de salir del ascensor es atacado por un montón de gente que le rodea y le habla al mismo tiempo esperando que les ayude aumentando con ello el barullo que ya llena todo el piso.

-Ósea no soy su madre ni el editor en jefe ¿Cómo que acaso ven un letrero neón sobre mi sensual trasero que diga lo contrario? No, porque mi trasero solo lo ven tipos que desaparecen a la mañana siguiente así que largo de mi vista. _Shu shu_- les ordena ahuyentando a todos los que parecen ser solo estudiantes haciendo el servicio social y que solo buscaban en él alguna especie de auxilio. Y míralos, ahí van con sus caritas desoladas buscando a quien más recurrir.

Feliks refunfuña un par de veces antes de ir a su propio escritorio que tiene apiladas montañas de papeles que parecen mantener un precario equilibrio, da miedo el solo verla, si alguien se atreviese a dar un ligero soplo podríamos llegar a ser testigo de una avalancha mortal de papeles y documentos.

Por un momento temblamos ante esta idea en el momento en el que Feliks se deja caer pesadamente sobre su silla giratoria y apoya los brazos en su escritorio haciendo temblar peligrosamente su Everest de papel, pero esto no pasa… solo ha sido solo un momento de tensión.

El teléfono en su mesa suena y de inmediato Feliks gruñe levantando el auricular a la oreja.

-Habla rápido y más vale que sea importante- dice apenas se pega el aparato al oído. –¿Kirkland ya llegó? ¡Gracias a Dios! Tal vez hoy el jefe no me use de sacrificio humano- dice y lo vemos colgar, otra vez se levanta de su asiento y una vez más su torre de papeles amenaza con venirse abajo pero al parecer es un constante reto contra la gravedad ya que de nuevo se mantiene en pie.

Sigamos otra vez a Feliks que va con pasos rápidos ignorando a propósito a todo el que se le acerca, y en serio, ya no sabemos cómo empezar a definir a este tipo, no podemos hacernos una idea clara de si es agradable, desagradable o si solo queremos arrancar cada hebra de su perfecto cabello ¿No te da rabia que esa melena rubia se vea tan bien cuidada que parece la sacó de un comercial de shampoo?

En fin, acabamos de cruzar todo el piso y vamos llegando a una sala que parece ser para las reuniones, tan solo otra sala de junta de cualquier empresa normal.

-Artie, más te vale que traigas mi manuscrito o te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, ósea mi bolsa Dolce & Gabanna edición especial otoño-invierno del 210, que te meto cianuro en el té y te obligo a tragarlo- dice Feliks apenas entrando y justo sentado a la cabeza de la gran mesa vemos un rostro sumamente conocido, seguramente por todos los afiches que llenan los pasillos de la editorial y las librerías.

Sentado tranquilamente bebiendo una taza de té está Arthur Kirkland, ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo es que visto de cerca los ojos de Arthur se ven todavía más verdes? Es increíble que brillen de tal manera. Su cabello es un caos y va vestido como un anciano, nada que ver con las pintas de intelectual con las que sale en sus afiches publicitarios.

De hecho si no tuviera esa cara de niño juraríamos que es un cuarentón desabrido, sobre todo por la manera en como frunce sus espesas cejas al tiempo que le da otro trago a su té y mira con cara de pocos amigos a Feliks.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Feliks, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, a pesar de la ulcera gástrica que casi me provocan tus ridículas fechas de entrega- dice Arthur y se cuela entre sus palabras no solo un notorio acento británico sino también un tonito irónico que no hace efecto alguno en el otro ojiverde que ve satisfecho un sobre marrón que parece llevar dentro el dicho manuscrito.

-Arthur cariño siempre he sabido que tienes un estómago de acero, así que comparada a la comida que ingieres cada día, una úlcera es como hacerte cosquillas- al parecer a Feliks poco le importa hablarle así a un escritor de renombre como parecer ser Arthur pues apenas y se digna a mirarlo mientras prácticamente corre por el manuscrito en la mesa.

-Cada vez que te veo me pregunto porque diablos sigo en esta editorial y contigo como mi editor ¿Sabes cuantos matarían por firmar conmigo?- pregunta Arthur y ahora vamos dándonos cuenta de que este hombre a pesar de ser escritor, no conoce el significado de la palabra modestia y mucho menos, humildad.

-Claro que lo sé y por eso mismo sigues conmigo cariño, porque la competencia no tiene un editor tan bueno como yo. Tus libros serían puras letanías depresivas si yo no estuviera supervisando tus trabajos. No me agradezcas amor, tus ganancias hablan más que tus sarcasmos- responde Feliks y solo escuchamos a Arthur soltar una maldición entre dientes a la hora de llevarse la taza de té a los labios.

Creo que ya no sabemos si estos dos se llevan bien, mal o sencillamente disfrutan de hablarse de esa forma… solo damos fe a que este par está inflado de vanidad hasta la cabeza, o al menos Feliks… Arthur más bien parece solo estar demasiado consciente de su propia fama.

-Solo para que lo sepas, lo que escribo no son letanías depresivas, es pura y cruda realidad humana y social- reprocha Arthur dejando la taza de té en el platito mientras que Feliks solo lo ignora olímpicamente al tiempo que se sienta sobre la mesa y saca las hojas del sobre para echarles una ojeada.

Una vez más Feliks está sonriendo de esa manera que ya comienza a crisparnos los nervios, y sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Arthur suelta una risa que no tiene pizca de humor en ella.

-Claro que no, tus libros son solo _tu _versión de la realidad humana y social. Básicamente eres un amargado que sabe escribir, nada más- dice finalmente el ojiverde y de pronto tanto escritor como editor se enfrascan en lo que parece ser una lucha de miradas.

Vaya, otra vez todo se ha tornado en un ambiente tan incómodo que solo quieres salir de ahí antes que tener que soportar tanta hostilidad junta, pero gracias al cielo Feliks vuelve a sonreírse ampliamente retomando su atención al montoncito de hojas mecanografiadas.

-Sin embargo tienes un verdadero talento para transmitir esa visión a tus lectores y hacer que ellos se sientan parte de tu mundo, logras que ellos vean todo a través de tus ojos- agrega el rubio de cabello largo esta vez con un tono más condescendiente que hace que Arthur enderece un poco más su espalda recibiendo el cumplido en un respetuoso silencio.

-Y como bien sabes mi querido Artie, mi trabajo es explotar ese talento aunque en el proceso te destruya el estómago y de paso los nervios, eres algo así como que mi pequeño diamante en bruto- concluye el ojiverde con ello rompiendo con el agradable ambiente que por fin había comenzado a crearse, parece ser que sencillamente le gusta soltar ese tipo de comentarios.

Feliks se levanta de un salto guardando de nuevo el documento en el sobre y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo.

-Ahora regresa a casa y ponte a trabajar o la próxima vez te pongo grilletes en los tobillos para encadenarte a tu mesa de trabajo. Te quiero Arthur, sigamos haciendo un buen equipo- le dice el editor mientras le manda un coqueto beso al aire que provoca en el escritor una cara de completo desagrado.

Feliks sale por fin de la sala dejándolo solo… y bueno, henos aquí con un famoso escritor que tiene la mirada perdida en su té como si la infusión tuviera reflejada en ella las respuestas de la vida.

Arthur de un momento a otro deja de verse como un fabricante de _best sellers, _su actitud arrogante se desvanece junto con el aroma de su bebida y solo atina a recargar su mejilla en la palma de su mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la taza.

-Solo un amargado que sabe escribir… si, puede que tenga razón- se dice a si mismo dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

¿Puedes verlo mejor? Como sus ojos que en un principio nos parecieron tan brillantes ahora se muestran ligeramente más opacos. Relaja su ceño y toma una honda respiración como si con ello estuviera también tomando fuerzas para levantarse de la silla y salir por fin de ahí.

Al hacerlo retoma su porte orgulloso y cuando camina por el pasillo puedes escuchar un cuchicheo por parte de todos los empleados que lo reconocen al instante, más de uno pretende acercarse para pedir un autógrafo sin embargo esa mirada malhumorada que el escritor se carga los detiene de hacerlo y tal vez si a ti y a mí no nos interesara tanto seguirlo, también estaríamos tomando una considerable distancia lejos de él.

Arthur toma las escaleras seguramente porque eso de ver su propia cara en cada esquina del edificio ya lo tiene un poco harto, es comprensible, si pudieras ver tu fotografía en prácticamente todos lados creo que ya incluso sentirías cierta nausea hasta por verte al espejo.

El rubio se apresura en bajar toda la serie de escalones hasta llegar a la planta baja en donde registra su salida y antes de salir a la calle se pone un par de lentes obscuros, creemos que es para despistar un poco.

Camina con pasos apresurados, podríamos jurar que le desagrada por completo estar en la calle con gente a su alrededor pues más de una vez lo has atrapado torciendo la boca en gestos de disgusto cuando se encuentra con numerosos grupos de personas, aun con ello llega hasta la estación del metro en dónde con la misma celeridad cruza los torniquetes y espera a que llegue el tren, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie y consultando su reloj constantemente, soltando bufidos de vez en cuando al asomarse por el túnel solo para verificar si el metro se acerca.

Finalmente el tren llega y Arthur sube al vagón, toma asiento pues este está casi vacío excepto por un muchacho que ha optado por mantenerse de pie. El rubio ya sentado saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta encuadernada en cuero y una pluma que se ve bastante cara, un regalo tal vez.

Y ahí vemos al escritor en pleno proceso creativo en el metro. Se lleva la pluma a los labios, como que está cavilando algunas ideas y finalmente se decide por escribirlas en su libreta. Su letra cursiva es inentendible, por más que queramos descifrar lo que parecen jeroglíficos no podemos, en cambio Arthur sabe muy bien lo que escribe y no se detiene.

Tacha algunas palabras, las substituye por otras, hace anotaciones al pie de la página o en los márgenes, de nuevo retoma esa manía de ponerse la pluma sobre los labios, mueve la boca como si estuviera declamando algo en voz muy baja y vuelve a escribir.

Aunque… no sé si te has percatado, pero el chico que va en el mismo vagón y que ha decidido no sentarse también parece estar muy interesado en Arthur, se ha parado prácticamente a un lado de su asiento y está inclinándose cada vez más sobre el ojiverde, tanto que la sombra de su cabeza ensombrece la libreta.

Arthur alza la mirada y deja ver parte de sus bonitos ojos verdes por encima de sus lentes obscuros y justo acaban de chocar con otro par de un azul zafiro que están detrás del cristal de aumento de unos anteojos.

Sabes que has visto antes ese par de pupilas chisporroteantes de vida junto con aquel cabello trigueño y la sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dice claramente molesto Arthur haciendo que el joven se sobresalte y ría de manera nerviosa alzando un poco la voz.

-Ah, perdóname es que estaba preguntándome… ¿Eres Arthur Kirkland? El autor de _¿Qué sueñas cuando ves la luna?_- pregunta el chico con esa sonrisa contagiosa, te parece increíble que Arthur no esté sonriendo teniendo ese pedacito de sol justo frente a él.

En cambio el escritor atina a dar un sonoro resoplido quitándose los lentes obscuros, ya no tiene sentido seguir usándolos.

-Si, soy yo- dice con un tono solemne pero que solo hace que nuestro muchacho de los ojos azules sonría todavía más ampliamente y trastabillando por el movimiento del vagón camine hasta el asiento vecino para sentarse a un lado de Arthur con una expresión de total emoción.

-¡Sabía que eras tú! Cuando subiste me dio la impresión de haberte visto en otro lado pero no estaba seguro hasta que te sentaste aquí, me dije: "yo conozco a ese tipo que parece incomodo todo el tiempo" y si, eres tú. Debe ser mi día de suerte- parlotea el alegre jovencito sin darse cuenta que con su comentario ha molestado un poco a Arthur el cual ahora gira los ojos tratando de alejarse lo más posible del otro rubio pero entre más se distancia, el otro más se acerca a él con su gigantesca sonrisa.

-Oh, cierto ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?- dice el chico como si después de toda la emoción hubiera recordado algo importante.

El de lentes se pone la mochila en el regazo y entre su montonal de libros de matemáticas intenta buscar una pluma y un cuaderno, pasa las hojas de este rápidamente y tú como Arthur pueden ver cómo las páginas están llenas de fórmulas, números y ecuaciones. Alfred finalmente arranca la última hoja del cuaderno y se la extiende a Arthur junto con una pluma que está mordisqueada en la punta.

Arthur toma con total desagrado la pluma y muy a su pesar se dispone a escribir una de esas dedicatorias que ya se sabe de memoria y que nunca cambian, son como tarjetas de felicitación que venden en las tiendas departamentales.

_Gracias por todo tu apoyo en este camino, te desea lo mejor A.K._

Escribe burdamente Arthur sin mirar las letras, es como si su mano ya estuviera más que acostumbrada a esto aunque a su vez el rubio a su lado mira esto extasiado.

Con otro resoplido Arthur detiene la pluma y voltea a ver al joven sin ocultar en absoluto su fastidio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el ojiverde seguramente para terminar la dedicatoria.

-Mathew- responde el ojiazul. –Bueno, yo no soy Mathew, Matty es mi hermano, es tu fan número uno, tiene todo su librero lleno con tus libros, nunca para de hablar de ti y creo que hasta tiene un gran poster tuyo en su cuarto, a veces pienso que duerme con él. Está loco por ti- dice el muchacho riendo y a Arthur le están dando escalofríos solo de escuchar como alguien podría dormir con un poster de él cada noche… esperemos solo esté exagerando.

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Alfred- agrega el rubio ya que el otro no ha preguntado su nombre, solo se ha limitado a escribir el de Mathew en el pedazo de papel.

-Aquí tienes Alfred- le dice Arthur extendiéndole el papel y de inmediato retomando toda su concentración a su propia libreta de apuntes dando con ello por terminado la breve interacción fan-escritor.

-Matty no me va a creer ¿Debería cobrarle por esto? Oh, por cierto ¿Tienes alguna idea para otro libro? Mi hermano se quedó enganchado con el ultimo que sacaste, en serio, hasta yo mismo me lo sé de memoria de tanto que lo cita- Alfred sigue y sigue hablando ¿Acaso este chico no tiene alguna especie de interruptor para apagarlo? Te da risa la manera en como empieza a desesperar a Arthur el cual frunce todavía mas el ceño.

-¿Tú nunca has leído alguno de mis trabajos?- pregunta entonces Arthur mirándolo con severidad, Alfred parpadea y se sonríe otra vez como si todo fuera una broma para él.

-Claro que lo he hecho, pero no me gustan, tus libros son aburridísimos- suelta con toda la frescura del mundo Alfred y no tienes ni idea de cómo es que el alguien se toma la libertad de decir tal comentario como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo.

-¿Perdona?- pregunta Arthur y su orgullo está herido, no es necesario que lo diga, se le nota en toda la cara.

-Deberías reconsiderar lo que escribes, siempre termino durmiéndome a la mitad pero de todos modos los acabo. Oh, esta es mi parada ¡Gracias por el autógrafo y suerte con tu trabajo!- dice Alfred y así como una ráfaga que llega y te alborota, también así de rápido se va.

Hemos terminado por seguirle los pasos a ese viento loco que es Alfred, se baja de un salto del vagón aunque no alcanza a ver como Arthur quiere decirle una última cosa, en su lugar el ojiazul se guarda el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y emprende el camino fuera de la estación tarareando una cancioncita que te suena a la banda sonora de _Piratas del Caribe._

Alfred se acomoda bien la mochila en la espalda que más que libros parece llevar piedras y va de muy buen humor por la calle. Entre más vamos avanzando nos damos cuenta de que hay mas jóvenes pues no muy lejos está el campus de una universidad.

El ojiazul saluda a cuanta gente se cruza a su paso, lo que nos indica que debe ser bastante popular ya que al apenas entrar a los jardines de su facultad un montón de otros chicos de su edad lo rodean como si este fuese un imán.

Es increíble el solo pensar que alguien que a primera vista parece tener aire en la cabeza, en realidad esté en la facultad de Matemáticas, mejor dicho, en la especialización del Físico-Matemático, o de eso nos percatamos cuando leemos los tablones de anuncios con boletines sobre clases suplementarias, talleres, seminarios y grupos de investigación.

Los muchachos alrededor de Alfred no se le han despegado y el ojiazul plática muy animado con todos y cada uno de ellos al tempo que caminan por el largo pasillo hasta el salón que les toca para esa misma hora.

-Alfred ¿Te unirás al proyecto de investigación? Dicen que si entras se tomarán como créditos para el promedio final- le comenta uno de sus amigos y Alfred piensa un momento sin mostrarse muy convencido.

-No lo sé, esas cosas consumen mucho tiempo y el profesor no me cae bien, además quiero tener vacaciones. La última vez que estuve en un proyecto perdí toda mi vida social, es en serio ¿Sabes cuantas convenciones de comics me perdí? Fue horrible- reprocha Alfred haciendo un infantil mohín con sus labios que hace que sus amigos rían y tú no puedas tomarlo en serio como un universitario.

-Te creo que hayas estado lloriqueando por no haber ido a tu reunión de ñoños, pero no que te hubieras quedado sin vida social, tú sacas amigos incluso de las grietas del pavimento- le hace burla uno de los jóvenes que camina a su lado dándole un empujón amistoso y revolviéndole el cabello como si Alfred fuese una especie de hermano menor. El ojiazul sencillamente ríe.

Hemos llegado hasta el salón de clases, cada quien toma asiento y Alfred lo hace justo en el centro del salón. Es abrumador el solo ver el pizarrón del aula lleno de algunas fórmulas a las que de pronto nuestro joven rubio se le queda mirando con completa atención, si pudiéramos adivinar sus pensamientos seguramente este estaba resolviendo cada una de esas fórmulas y ecuaciones en su cabeza.

El profesor llega, saluda a todos que responden con un tono relajado. Hey, es hora de tomar clase y más vale que pongas atención… o solo podemos seguir mirando fijamente a Alfred ya que este chico tiene algo magnético en él, será ese misterioso atrayente lo que hace que la gente se aglomere a su alrededor; estar cerca de él te hace sentir bien, en confianza… su aura desprende una sensación tranquilizadora que te hace bajar la guardia sin quererlo.

Mientras el profesor da la cátedra del día Alfred garabatea números en su libreta y por alguna extraña razón parece muy divertido al hacerlo, sinceramente no logras entender como toda esa serie de problemas de cálculo diferencial pueden resultar entretenidos ya que el resto del alumnado parece estar al borde de la desesperación, si no se están arrancando los cabellos todavía es porque el profesor se está tomando el tiempo de ir explicando a detalle cada parte del procedimiento para obtener el resultado correcto.

Las dos horas de clase transcurren escuchando el rasgueo del papel contra las libretas, el chocar del gis contra el pizarrón y las explicaciones del profesor, tan solo otro día normal de escuela solo que estamos más al pendiente de Alfred que de cualquier otra cosa.

El maestro termina dictando los deberes para la siguiente sesión y finalmente los deja libres. Varios suspiros de alivio se escuchan al unísono y Alfred vuelve a meter otro de sus gruesos libros a la mochila, mira su reloj de pulsera y se sonríe.

-Todavía me da tiempo de ir por un café- se dice y otra vez es acompañado por un grupito de chicos que sin que él se los indique, simplemente lo siguen, todos conversando alegremente.

Llegan a la cafetería de la facultad de Filosofía y Letras porque solo su cafetería tiene el mejor café de todo el campus, por lo tanto no es raro ver gente de todas las diferentes carreras ahí esperando por una buena taza de café.

Los amigos de Alfred le dan de empujones porque lo han elegido como responsable de ir por las bebidas, otra vez vemos al ojiazul inflando las mejillas como haciendo berrinche adoptando una actitud por mucho infantil pero que le aumenta varios puntos de encanto.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?- pregunta mientras se hace paso entre los varios estudiantes que charlan entre ellos. El de lentes va esquivando a todos ellos para aproximarse a la caja y hacer su pedido.

Entre las mesas hay un muchacho en especial que tiene en las manos un libro en especial, bastante conocido y criticado por los cientos de _hipsters _que habitan esa precisa facultad. El último libro de Arthur Kirkland es sostenido por un joven de cabello rubio casi platinado que mantiene sus mechones rubios lejos de su cara con un broche en forma de cruz invertida.

Alfred no logra parar su curiosidad y se desvía de su camino hasta el joven mirando por encima del hombro de este, el cual tiene sus ojos azul metálico clavados en el libro que tiene muchísimas anotaciones en los márgenes, las sangrías, al pie de la página y varias esquinas dobladas, como si estuviera analizando cada párrafo del libro.

-¿En serio es una novela tan interesante? A mí no me lo parece- reprocha Alfred en voz alta haciendo que el joven que lee volteé a verlo dirigiéndole una cara completamente inexpresiva.

A este joven también lo hemos visto antes y parece ser que su gesto agrio no cambia sin importar el entorno en el que esté.

-Eso es porque seguramente no sabes leer- contesta el muchacho pasando de nuevo la página. No tuvo la necesidad de alzar la voz, ni siquiera cambiar el tono monocorde de esta para hacer notar a Alfred que aquello había sido un insulto y no un simple comentario.

-Si no supiera leer no hubiera llegado a la universidad- rebate Alfred hinchando su pecho y mirando de manera orgullosa al otro que va levantándose con su vaso de café en la mano y el libro en la otra.

-Entonces solo sabes cómo pronunciar un conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación, y eso, muchacho, no es saber leer- explica el rubio platinado dedicándole otra mirada gélida a Alfred el cual está realmente ofendido.

-Que desagradable- dice entre dientes Alfred sin importarle realmente que el otro pueda escucharle, aunque claro que lo hace, pero no le afecta, solo lo hace alejarse de ahí.

Es así como pasamos de Alfred al joven con el broche en el cabello que se desvía de la atiborrada cafetería hasta un edificio conjunto al de la facultad de Letras, es el departamento de Maestría.

Casi todos ahí son personas un poco mayores que él pero igualmente lo saludan con el mismo respeto y este contesta con una cortesía que se antoja más a frialdad.

Mientras camina vuelve a alzar su libro y frunce el ceño; la pasta ya se encuentra ligeramente desgastada lo que nos indica que lo ha leído un buen número de veces y nos formulamos la misma pregunta de Alfred ¿En serio es un libro tan bueno?

-Lukas ¿Otra vez leyendo a Kirkland?- pregunta un hombre que viene en dirección contraria por el pasillo, es un varón entrado en años, un profesor veterano seguramente.

-Ah… si- responde vacilante Lukas volviendo a ponérselo bajo el brazo.

-Lo admiras mucho ¿Cierto? Incluso hiciste hasta lo imposible para conocerlo, es bueno que puedas aprender de alguien tan bueno como él, estoy seguro de que te vendrá bien como experiencia- comenta el hombre aunque esto no complace en absoluto a Lukas el cual parece en cualquier momento va a matar a alguien solo con sus ojos.

Para la buena suerte de nuestro ojiazul su teléfono comienza a sonar, el hombre que lo acompaña no dice nada, simplemente le indica con un gesto de la mano que es libre de atender su llamada y el otro así lo hace.

-¿Diga?... ¿Ahora mismo?... Está bien, llego en veinte minutos- responde Lukas dando un largo resoplido encaminándose fuera del edificio mientras murmura un par de maldiciones.

-No admiro a ese tipo… solo quiero saber porque es tan bueno- dice entre dientes seguramente como si esta última frase se la hubiese querido decir al hombre de segundos antes.

Vamos al mismo paso que Lukas el cual se puede dar el lujo de salir del campus y tomar un taxi, seguramente porque el metro está demasiado atestado de gente y él no da la impresión de ser alguien sociable, solo nos han bastado un par de encuentros con él para darnos cuenta de eso.

El chico va mirando por la ventana perdido en pensamientos, ha guardado el libro en el maletín como si estuviera escondiendo un arma y sencillamente se limita a ver todo el paisaje citadino con sus ojos fríos que en serio podrían perforarte si te le quedas viendo por mucho tiempo. El joven apenas y hace un ruido durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera el taxista se atreve a iniciar una conversación como usualmente sucede cuando abordas un taxi.

Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, Lukas le pide al chofer que lo espere unos minutos, baja del auto, cruza la acera y llega a una modesta casa con un jardín algo abandonado, el pasto está crecido y la mala yerba abunda. El rubio platinado llama al timbre y tras unos minutos alguien abre, esa persona no es otra más que nuestro ya conocido Arthur Kirkland.

-Qué bueno que llegas, si no le entrego a esto Feliks va a armarme un drama y no me lo voy a poder quitar de encima en una semana entera. Apresúrate por favor e intenta que no se ponga de mal humor o ya sabes que el que lo va a pagar soy yo- dice el ojiverde entregándole un sobre marrón que lleva dentro la segunda parte del manuscrito que olvidó entregarle a Feliks esa misma mañana.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que controle el humor de Feliks? Ese debería ser tu trabajo- reprocha Lukas recibiendo el manuscrito viendo como Arthur le dedica una sonrisa algo ácida, las únicas que el autor sabe formar.

-Sí, _debería _pero para eso tengo un asistente. Suerte con la reina del drama- dice Arthur y a continuación le cierra la puerta en la cara a Lukas que solo frunce todavía más sus cejas.

Unos segundos después la puerta se vuelve a abrir sobresaltando al ojiazul ligeramente. Arthur lo mira con ojos entrecerrados examinando cada parte de las finas facciones del otro rubio que le sostiene la mirada.

-Contesta de manera honesta… ¿Mis libros te parecen aburridos?- pregunta finalmente Arthur a lo que su interlocutor sencillamente alza una ceja.

-Si me parecieran aburridos ahora mismo le estaría haciendo los recados a otro escritor- contesta con su tono helado Lukas, Arthur se queda en silencio unos segundos y después suelta una gran exhalación como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento al esperar la respuesta.

-Tienes razón, soy demasiado bueno- el ojiverde se auto regala un cumplido mientras ríe otra vez de esa manera ácida. –Ya puedes irte- y una vez más le cierra la puerta en las narices a Lukas

-Bastardo ermitaño. Solo unos meses, dentro de poco dejaré de ser tu sirvienta para comenzar a ver mis propios libros publicados- refunfuña el de ojos azules, su voz monocorde no expresa su enojo pero sí sus ojos que se pintan con una chispa de rabia.

-Espera a que descubra porque eres tan bueno- remata antes de subir al taxi; cuando este arranca Lukas saca el manuscrito inédito y comienza a leerlo. Su entrecejo se relaja al igual que el resto de él cuando se sumerge en la lectura del nuevo trabajo del escritor.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?... ¿Por qué no puedo escribir como tú?- pregunta en voz muy baja, apenas un susurro, metiendo de nuevo las hojas y echando su cabeza hacía atrás esperando a llegar a su otro destino.

Todo en el auto es un silencio envolvente, la radio apenas suelta un murmullo y el ojiazul tiene su mirada perdida en el resto del paisaje citadino, a juzgar por su expresión no solo está perdido en sus propias lamentaciones, también da un aspecto de estar mortalmente aburrido no del día a día… sino de todo en general. Será entonces por eso que no puede escribir ¿De qué podría escribir cuando se está tan aburrido de todo tu entorno?

El auto se detiene después de treinta minutos de viaje, Lukas saca su cartera, le paga al hombre y baja caminando a la entrada principal del edificio al que irónicamente hemos vuelto, está en nuestro destino regresar a esta casa editorial. El rubio entra colgándose al cuello un gafete con su nombre, ya debe ser usual el que esté entrando y saliendo de ese edificio y por ello ya tiene su propia identificación, para ahorrarse el tener que agendar citas y otras tonterías.

Él como Arthur opta por las escaleras para no tener que ver la cara del ojiverde en los afiches del ascensor. Cuando vamos perdiendo el aliento llegando al tercer piso podemos ver que alguien se asoma por el pasillo y después vuelve a subir rápidamente cada peldaño. Debe estar perdido, de igual manera a Lukas no le importa y sigue subiendo escalón por escalón casi pisándole los talones al tipo alto que va a asomándose a cada piso al que llega… empieza a ser irritante…

-¿Estás perdido?- pregunta Lukas, el que no goza de paciencia. El intruso que nos adelanta por unos cuantos escalones da un salto y gira dándose la media vuelta. Tiene una sonrisa avergonzada y carga un paquete en sus brazos.

Visto de esa manera parece un terrorista cargando un paquete bomba.

-Voy a llamar a seguridad- amenaza Lukas a punto de bajar los escalones.

-¡No, espera!- dice el otro bajando de dos en dos los peldaños hasta Lukas… vaya… tenemos que verlo hacia arriba porque el hombre es altísimo, su cabello despeinado le aumenta unos centímetros y a pesar de todo, sus ojos azules y sonrisa alegre desmienten nuestra teoría de que es una especie de terrorista… sin embargo Lukas se mantiene desconfiado (ya no se nos hace raro, este tipo parece odiar a todo lo que respira)

-No voy a hacer nada malo, solo estoy buscando el departamento editorial- nos dice y por fin caemos en la cuenta de que este chico no es otro que nuestro joven perdido en el metro. Si, ese muchacho que te pidió indicaciones para saber que tren abordar.

Lukas por su parte solo lo mira con sospecha.

-Esto parece un rascacielos, ya he recorrido todos los pisos y sigo sin encontrarlo. Es como un laberinto- dice el más alto riéndose todavía avergonzado. Nuestro Lukas sencillamente lo recorre con la mirada en un gesto claramente despectivo y señala hacia arriba.

-El departamento queda tres pisos mas arriba y a juzgar por lo que llevas seguramente estás a punto de dejar algún trabajo tuyo para que consideren publicarlo. No pierdas tu tiempo, si no tienes al menos un premio ganado en tu currículo ni siquiera van a tomarte en cuenta- dice el rubio platinado sin pizca de tacto a punto de seguir subiendo las escaleras mientras que el otro joven se queda en su lugar mirando el paquete que carga.

-No pierdo nada intentándolo- dice el intruso alcanzando a Lukas que arquea ambas cejas.

-Sí, haces perder nuestro tiempo- discute el más bajito, de pronto parece irritado con ese otro chico.

-¿Eres editor? ¡Qué suerte tengo! No pensé encontrar alguno tan pronto- dice emocionado el joven ignorando a propósito lo antes dicho por el ojiazul. –Toma esto, no te digo que quiero que lo publiques ni nada parecido, solo quiero que te des una oportunidad para leerlo. Por favor, necesito que alguien me dé su punto de vista, de donde vengo no hay muchas personas que puedan darme un critica así que por favor hazlo- le dice hablando rápido y con emoción en la voz casi pegándole el paquete al pecho a Lukas que ahora si está molesto.

-En primer lugar yo no soy…- le interrumpe Lukas sin embargo el otro sigue hablando.

-Puse todo de mí en este trabajo así que por favor cuando termines sé completamente sincero conmigo, necesito saber si tengo al menos una oportunidad para dedicarme a esto- sigue diciendo el emocionado rubio al que los ojos ya le brillan de emoción y una sonrisa todavía más grande se posa en sus labios.

-Hey, escúchame, te estoy diciendo que…-

-¡Tengo que irme ya! entré sin que la recepcionista me viera. Por favor léelo, mañana vendré para saber qué piensas- y con esto dicho el joven ahora corre escaleras abajo dejando su trabajo en manos de Lukas que intenta llamarlo una última vez pero este sencillamente no hace caso.

Voltea a ver el paquete burdamente envuelto con el nombre completo de Mathias.

-Si claro, como si fuera a leer basura de principiantes, ni siquiera soy editor- masculla el ojiazul escuchando un alboroto en el fondo de las escaleras. Mathias se ha tropezado y ha caído de bruces.

Mathias desprende un aura llena de vida, a pesar de que se ha caído aparatosamente de las escaleras se levanta de inmediato riendo y corriendo hasta llegar a la planta baja en donde tiene que esconderse de las miradas de la recepcionista que está coqueteando con el guardia de seguridad que evidentemente no está haciendo su trabajo.

Con una risa triunfal logra escabullirse fuera del edificio y apenas estando fuera da un salto y alza los brazos.

-¡Lo logre!- grita llamando la atención de varios transeúntes pero no le interesa y en su lugar comienza a caminar como si fuera el dueño de la avenida entera.

-Y mamá no me creía que lograría que una editorial leyera mi libro. ¡Ahí lo tienes madre! Yo sé que pronto, cuando menos lo espere mi obra estará en cada estantería de las librerías y bibliotecas. Estaba en mi destino- Mathias va a hablando solo muy satisfecho de sí mismo sin evitar soltar más risas y sonrisas confianzudas.

-Aunque sinceramente pensé que sería más difícil lidiar con la gente de la ciudad- Mathias se detiene y hace una pausa dramática al tiempo que se lleva las manos a la cadera mirando a ningún lugar en específico –Definitivamente fue una buena idea venir aquí, me volveré el rey del mundo o al menos si de la ciudad- se dice con otra sonrisa pícara.

-Pero antes tengo que averiguar dónde queda esta dirección, mis cosas ya debieron haber llegado- y de inmediato saca de su bolsillo una pelotita de papel que tiene escrita una dirección, la tinta está emborronada por lo mal que ha guardado el pedazo de papel, seguramente ahora sientes una especie de deja-vù, no se te hará raro si voltea hacía ti para pedirte indicaciones otra vez.

La expresión de felicidad pasa a una de mortificación al mismo tiempo que el rubio voltea en todas direcciones.

-Moverse en la ciudad es demasiado difícil, en mi pueblo bastaba con subirnos a una bicicleta para llegar a cualquier parte…- se lamenta aun hablando solo, y decidiéndose por fin el camino a tomar. –Vamos Mathias, mi nuevo hogar espera. Solo espero que mi compañero no sea un pervertido asesino en serie o traficante de órganos…- se dice por ultimo siguiendo caminando contra la corriente de personas.

Es algo gracioso ver como el rubio por cada vez que su hombro choca con el de cada transeúnte se detiene para disculparse en cambio la gente lo pasa de largo tan solo diciéndole un atropellado "no te preocupes" o "no es nada" sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Mira constantemente a cada esquina cerciorándose de las direcciones, pasa al menos diez minutos tratando de preguntar a alguien por cual camino seguir.

Hemos terminado siguiéndolo y creo que ya es hora de ir arrepintiéndonos. Mathias ha subido al metro, dos autobuses, de nuevo al metro y finalmente ha optado por un taxi que lo lleve directamente hasta la dirección correcta, nos parece increíble no solo la cantidad de dinero que está gastando sino que a pesar de haberse perdido prácticamente tres veces en un lugar que le es desconocido no deja de actuar como si aquello fuese solo una aventura más.

Mathias entonces comienza a tomar una nueva imagen a nuestros ojos; no es como Alfred aunque ambos son tan risueños, el de lentes a veces adopta una actitud infantil, por el contrario este chico a pesar de que transpira energía y una actitud positiva no parece ser de los que se dejan llevar por el calor del momento, desprende un aire un poco más centrado y ligeramente más maduro que Alfred; si tuviéramos que describirlo de alguna manera, podríamos decir que nos sentimos a salvo en su compañía… un poco extenuante seguirle el paso a alguien que de verdad parece ha ingerido diez kilos enteros de azúcar y dos litros de café, pero casi podemos asegurar que es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

¡Hemos llegado! Damos gracias a toda deidad que haya iluminado a Mathias pero al mismo tiempo le deseamos algún mal al taxista que se aprovechó del muchacho y dio unas vueltas de más por la ciudad para cobrarle más.

Estamos frente al complejo de departamentos, ese con la arquitectura de los 70´s y nuestro ojiazul se muestra satisfecho con el solo hecho de haber llegado vivo y con todos sus órganos a ese lugar.

-Ahora, el número del departamento es… el 57- dice dudando de sus números que ya casi no alcanzan a verse en el papel arrugado, aun con ello se encoge de hombros y decide comenzar a subir las escaleras de caracol.

-Que tortura tener que subir esto todos los días- se queja mientras sigue subiendo cada escalón, y claro que es una tortura, este hombre no sabe cuántos escalones hemos subido en el solo transcurso de la mitad del día.

Tú y yo casi vamos al borde del paro respiratorio pero Mathias se muestra emocionado cuando ve a un muchachito ir subiendo con más lentitud.

-Hola- saluda como la fresca mañana, el chico más joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes lo mira raro unos segundos antes de responderle.

-Ah… hola- contesta sin mucha confianza y Mathias sonríe al hacer contacto con el que supone es su primer vecino.

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, estoy mudándome justo a este piso- dice el rubio tras unos segundos de silencio el jovencito a su lado se separa unos centímetros de él.

-Ya veo- solo atina a decir el moreno y de nuevo se quedan en silencio. Mathias lo mira examinándolo seguramente en su cabeza se hace mil hipótesis acerca de porque ese chico que no pasa de los 14 años no habla más. Problemas de confianza, eso debe de ser.

Los dos llegan al mismo pasillo y caminan juntos, sin embargo el moreno se queda frente a la puerta que tiene un número 56 y Mathias en la 57.

-Vaya, seremos vecinos- dice el ojiazul y el otro solo niega con su cabeza.

-Yo no vivo aquí, solo vengo a ver a alguien- contesta el moreno desilusionando un poco a Mathias.

-Bueno, de todos modos fue un gusto conocerte- y dicho esto el rubio llama a su puerta correspondiente aunque no hay respuesta, lo intenta de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

-¿No hay nadie en casa?- pregunta e intenta llamar una tercera vez sin que nadie atienda.

-Tienes que tocar con más fuerza o Yong Soo no te escuchará, siempre trae los audífonos puestos- le aconseja el adolescente y se acerca a la puerta número 57 para patearla con fuerza.

-¡Yong Soo abre de una vez!- grita a todo pulmón sobresaltando un poco a Mathias y de inmediato otro chico de cabello negro abre un poco desubicado, mira a Mathias, mira al ojiverde y se sonríe.

-Hey Nicolai ¿Bladimir se metió en problemas otra vez?- le pregunta el dueño del apartamento al ojiverde apenas lo ve, este solo frunce el ceño.

-Su único problema es ser un fenómeno, y el tuyo es el de no escuchar cuando llaman a tu puerta- responde señalando al rubio que no sabe si eso de andar pateando la puerta de alguien más es bien tomado entre los citadinos o solo para Yong Soo que por fin posa sus ojos negros y rasgados en él.

-Tú debes ser el que va a vivir conmigo, ven pasa, perdona el desorden- y con esto dicho jala a Mathias dentro despidiéndose rápidamente de Nicolai quien se queda negando con su cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta vecina y también llamar, esta vez como la gente decente.

Toca el timbre dos veces y al instante se escucha una voz masculina desde dentro.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta la persona al otro lado de la puerta a lo que Nicolai rueda los ojos con fastidio.

-Nicolai- responde en voz muy alta –el único perdedor que viene a visitarte- agrega ahora en un susurro.

La puerta se mueve dejando apenas un resquicio para que un ojo color carmín se asome. Ese niño un día le va a provocar un paro cardiaco a alguien si sigue asomando sus ojos de esa manera tan tenebrosa.

-Oh, realmente eres tú, perdona, pensé que podría ser un espía del gobierno- dice el chico dentro esta vez abriendo la puerta por completo y vaya atuendo tan… extravagante el que lleva; por cierto, Nicolai parece odiarlo pues apenas verlo tuerce ligeramente la boca denotando su desconcierto y desagrado.

El chico que nos acaba de abrir tiene una piel pálida que más bien parece enfermiza, sus ojos carmín sobresalen por este peculiar color, justo de su boca se asoman las puntas de un par de colmillos anormalmente largos y toda su apariencia tétrica se acentúa al ir vestido en pantalones de terciopelo color vino con unas botas de gruesas y altas plataformas las cuales llegan hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas y están llenas de correas y hebillas ya que las usa sobre el pantalón.

Un saco largo también de terciopelo vino es lo que lleva encima, este decorado con cadenillas que cuelgan de él, y abajo un gran moño de raso negro, para rematar lleva un pequeño sombrero de copa ladeado sobre su cabeza.

-Pasa- le invita el jovencito mientras que Nicolai no deja de observarlo detenidamente aun mientras entra a su casa la cual, a diferencia de nuestro anfitrión, se ve completamente normal. Tan solo un departamento promedio que podría pertenecer a una familia promedio.

Con muebles de tapicería estampada de flores, jarrones, cuadros colgados en las paredes, fotografías familiares, todas de una mujer y el chico que está ahí y que nos muestran como una especie de línea cronológica a este desde niño hasta su edad actual; nada fuera de lo común, solo otra casa… o eso es hasta que el ojirrojo dirige a Nicolai a su habitación que desde la puerta ya augura alguna excentricidad, lo deducimos por el enorme letrero de:

NO ENTRAR, VAMPIRO EN LETARGO.

-Sigo algo sorprendido por el hecho de que tu mamá te haya dejado poner ese letrero- comenta Nicolai entrando a la habitación.

-No es como si le afectara en algo- responde el ojirrojo.

Lo primero que salta a la vista al entrar a la habitación del chico es el color obscuro, casi negro de sus paredes; a diferencia de los chicos de su edad, este tiene un enorme librero en su cuarto lleno de varios títulos que no suelen verse en la estantería de un adolescente: Goethe, Lovecraft, Poe, el Marqués de Sade y como contraste, a Wilde.

Más abajo de estos títulos hay otros, libros de arte de todas las épocas recopilados junto con muchas enciclopedias de temas relacionados a esto. Luego está su escritorio que tiene su computadora, a los lados de esta un par de bocinas que en ese preciso momento reproducen uno de los movimientos de la ópera de _El Anillo de los Nibelungos_. Finalmente está su cama desordenada, lo único que lo identifica como un joven de 14 años, a pesar de las sabanas también de colores obscuros.

El rubio cenizo va y toma asiento frente a su computadora haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes de ir a abrir a Nicolai y este por su parte se sienta en la cama dejando su mochila a un lado.

Se quedan en silencio, el ojirrojo concentrado en la pantalla de la computadora, Nicolai sacando algunas cosas de su mochila.

-Bladimir- le llama el moreno al joven que mueve su cabeza indicándole que lo está escuchando. ¿Te importa si hago mi tarea aquí? No creo que quieras hablar conmigo… otra vez- agrega el ojiverde a lo que Bladimir se encoge de hombros sin dejar de teclear y mover el ratón de la computadora.

-Adelante- responde y es así como sentado en la cama Nicolai se dispone a hacer su tarea y Bladimir sigue concentrado en sus propios asuntos.

La voz de la soprano es lo único que llena la habitación, los cambios en las notas de la orquesta que la acompañan y de vez en cuando el sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Bladimir y Nicolai estarían haciendo esas cosas que un par de chicos de su edad harían estando juntos en esa habitación, como jugar videojuegos, ver películas o salir a algún lado con otros amigos… pero no… estos dos ni siquiera se habían dignado a hacer otro contacto que no fuera el que acabamos de presenciar, el cual era bastante… frío y cortante.

-Por cierto, tienes vecino nuevo- comenta Nicolai de la nada, seguramente desesperado por la opera o por estar ahí concentrándose demasiado en su tarea.

-Mmmmmm…- solo atina a pronunciar Bladimir sin siquiera dirigir sus ojos a los del pelinegro.

-Casi tuve que derrumbarle la puerta a Yong Soo para que le abriera- siguió diciendo el de los ojos verdes y Bladimir de nuevo solo soltó ese mismo "mmmmmmmm…"

Nicolai suelta un suspiro y retoma su atención a su tarea perdiendo su mirada en las preguntas que le parecen ridículas, nunca le ha gustado la asignación de Historia y ahora mismo se enfrentaba a un cuestionario de cincuenta preguntas sobre el imperio Otomano.

-Eres muy suertudo, tu madre no te dice nada por no ir a la escuela- vuelve a comentar escribiendo fechas al azar.

-Oye, no tienes que obligarte a hablar conmigo, ya sé que solo vienes porque la señora que vive aquí le dijo a tu madre que vengas a hacerme compañía. No tienes que fingir que te intereso- dice Bladimir otra vez sin dirigir su mirada al otro el cual frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No me importaría intentar ser tu amigo si no fueras tan raro y no le llames señora a tu madre- le reclama Nicolai y por primera vez en todo ese rato Bladimir desvía sus ojos del monitor para enfocarlos en los verdes del otro chico que no puede evitar retroceder aun sentado en la cama y es que bueno… ese Blad tiene una mirada algo inquietante.

-¿Raro? Yo no soy raro, soy completamente normal, tú eres el raro- reprocha el ojirrojo sin hacer caso del otro regaño. Nicolai entonces abre la boca en una expresión de indignación.

-N… no lo soy. Eres tú el extraño, te vistes de esa manera, hablas cosas raras y siempre estás solo, yo soy el único normal aquí- replica el ojiverde muy ofendido y Bladimir se muestra impasible aun viéndolo con esos grandes ojos carmín que le dan una apariencia un tanto espectral. Segundos después Bladimir se vuelve a encoger de hombros y sigue muy metido en sus asuntos, este chico ni siquiera se quiere molestar en comenzar una discusión.

Aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de Nicolai que se remueve en la cama, con su entrecejo todavía fruncido mira su cuaderno que descansa en su regazo, luego a Bladimir y así sucesivamente hasta que se atreve a hablar otra vez.

-¿Por eso dejaste de ir a la escuela? ¿Te molestaban por ser raro?- Y el chico parece no querer dejar el asunto en paz. Bladimir por su parte forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que hace que la punta de su colmillo izquierdo sobresalga todavía más.

-Claro que no, es solo que me aburría demasiado- contesta sencillamente.

-La escuela es aburrida y no por eso te dejan abandonarla- vuelve a insistir el moreno.

-No me refiero a las clases, sino a todo. Los maestros, las materias, lo que aprendíamos, las personas… todo era tan aburrido que se volvió deprimente. La gente que está ahí es justo como tú- y una vez más Blad clava su par de rubíes en las del jovencito en la cama que siente un extraño estremecimiento, no le gustan del todo esos ojos, es obvio.

-Tú debes ser uno de esos chicos que habla como todos hacen, se comporta como todos, lee los libros que leen todos, ves los mismo programas, vas a los mismos lugares, estás rodeado de "amigos" que tienen las mismas opiniones y nunca te has esforzado por ir contra al corriente. Eres como todos- le dice a Nicolai que por cada palabra parece ir encogiéndose en la cama.

-No hay nada de malo en querer ser como los demás, no creo que haya alguien a quien le guste ser excluido- contesta en su defensa el pelinegro siendo examinado por los ojos de Bladimir.

-Justamente eso es lo que hacía todo tan aburrido. Odio a las personas aburridas que se conforman con ser parte de un mundo tan insípido- y con esto dicho vuelve su mirada a la computadora y Nicolai ya no vuelve a decir nada.

De un momento a otro parece que estas palabras han afectado mas de lo que pensamos al moreno. Ha decidido ya no abrir la boca y mientras finge contestar su cuestionario en realidad solo está haciendo garabatos en las hojas de papel, de vez en cuando alza su mirada para ver a Blad que no se muestra en absoluto interesado en otra cosa que no sea lo que le muestra su monitor.

El ambiente que llena la habitación mas que pesado, se torna un tanto… deprimente; ni uno ni otro dice nada y es ahora, la voz de un tenor el que llena el vacío dejado por las voces de los chicos que parecen tan dispares pero están obligados a estar en una misma habitación pretendiendo que interactúan.

Podría ser que en cierta manera entendemos a Nicolai, nadie quiere ser excluido y ser dejado de lado, aunque Bladimir también tiene un buen punto… ¿De qué nos serviría ser parte de un mundo tan aburrido?...

Nicolai se ha dado por vencido con su tarea y da un largo resoplido para ahora dedicarse a mirar por la ventana de la habitación esperando que algo interesante al menos suceda en la calle, en cambio solo ve a Yong Soo, el vecino del 57 ir por las escaleras con la funda de una guitarra al hombro y cargando un pequeño amplificador.

Los ojos obscuros de Yong Soo chocan con los de Nocolai que se asoman desde la ventana y le dedica un guiño y un saludo que el otro responde con desgana, ojalá pudiera irse con el asiático… pero dado que Nicolai no puede pero tú y yo sí, es hora de seguir al músico.

Como bien había dicho Nicolai, Yong Soo lleva sus grandes audífonos y mientras camina va silbando la canción que estos van reproduciendo, camina al tiempo que menea su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. No parece muy preocupado por el hecho de que ha dejado solo a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, se ve como un chico confiable así que está bien si se queda cuidando el departamento.

Pronto dejamos atrás el complejo de departamentos y estamos otra vez en este mar de concreto y personas. Yong Soo cargando con guitarra y amplificador no parece importarle y es un experto a la hora de esquivar transeúntes para no golpearlos con su instrumento. Todavía silbando se alza en puntillas, se detiene unos minutos y sigue caminando, está buscando el lugar idóneo para el concierto de esta tarde… o al menos eso es lo que suponemos ya que no encontramos otra razón por la cual haga eso.

Camina unas cuantas cuadras más, hemos llegado a la esquina que tiene ese cruce de peatones tan atiborrado a todas horas del día. El oriental deja el amplificador en el piso y se sonríe con un dejo pícaro en su expresión, mira de derecha a izquierda y asiente con su cabeza satisfecho y luego procede a sacar la guitarra eléctrica de la funda, haciendo a esta lucir toda la colección de calcomanías que la decoran.

Todavía silbando y cantando entre dientes saca el cablerío que va conectando al amplificador y a la guitarra, se sienta encima del aparato que hace también de bocina y se quita los audífonos dejándolos colgar de su cuello para comenzar a afinar su guitarra moviendo las clavijas buscando el mejor tono.

Rasga las cuerdas e intenta tocar un par de acordes solo para terminar de asegurarse de que ya puede comenzar. Esto es como presenciar un ritual pues sigue la elección de la plumilla, pone dos en su boca y con la tercera toca, luego esta la pone en su boca y toma otra, así hasta que se decide por la primera que había usado.

Se levanta por fin, sube el volumen de su amplificador, se cuelga la guitarra y mira a todo el mundo a su alrededor que camina sin siquiera poner atención en él, aun con ello Yong Soo se llena de aire los pulmones, posiciona sus dedos en el brazo de la guitarra y una extraña emoción nos embarga por escucharlo a continuación.

Una melodía acelerada comienza a nacer de sus dedos, acordes rápidos y un ritmo eléctrico producto de las cuerdas metálicas. Yong Soo hábilmente pasa sus dedos cayosos por cada plato sacando la punta de la lengua como si estuviera saboreando los acordes que suenan.

_Mataremos los cuervos porque hay demasiados_

_Nos desharemos de los monos porque hay demasiados_

_Pero aumentaremos los pandas porque hay muy pocos_

_Y aumentaremos a la humanidad aunque ya haya suficiente_

Yong Soo comienza a cantar, sus palabras y cada estrofa van al mismo ritmo rápido que el de sus acordes pero aun con ello nadie se detiene a escucharlo. No importa, el moreno sigue cantando como si estuviera en el escenario de un auditorio.

_Siempre estábamos rezando pero al hacer esto_

_De alguna manera nos estábamos convirtiendo en Dios_

_Mientras no nos dábamos cuenta_

_¿Qué demonios creemos que somos?_

Otra vez el rasgueo de la guitarra, la gente sigue y sigue caminando ignorando por completo las estrofas y la música, cada palabra que sale de la boca del muchacho quien sigue intentando que al menos alguien lo escuche pues aunque no lo parezca sus ojos de vez en cuando intentan fijarse en los de alguien mas que le devuelva la mirada… pero no lo logra.

_Nunca he visto a Dios, siempre lo veo en pinturas aquí y allá_

_También escuchado sobre dioses en historias que cuentan_

_Y de alguna manera siempre tiene forma humana_

Es en ese momento cuando entre la masa de personas que parecen ser arrastradas como una corriente de un río, alguien se detiene al escuchar la última estrofa. Yong Soo se ha dado cuenta de esto y medio sonríe aun mientras canta, tratando por todos los medios de que esa única persona se quede hasta el final de la canción.

_Si fuera Dios, si pudiera tomar todas las decisiones que quisiera_

_No trataría hacer tal cosa como crear al mundo en siete días_

_Me tomaría mi tiempo y sería cuidadoso_

_Y haría un estricto plan de acuerdo a ello_

_Porque por hacerlo en un apuro y velozmente, mira_

_Ahora ha sido cortado, pegado, hecho, deshecho, creado, destruido, creado_

Yong Soo sigue entregándose a su guitarra a su canción, ahora que tiene a alguien atento a todo lo que dice no tiene reparos en alzar un poco más el tono de su voz haciendo ligeramente más agudo; sus dedos se mueven hábilmente y de vez en cuando dirige su par de ojos negros a los otros que lo escuchan tranquilamente. Ahí está transmitiendo su mensaje a alguien que parece importarle y para el muchacho no parece haber mejor recompensa así que sigue esforzándose. Acumula el aire en su diafragma y lo suelta escupiendo todas esas cosas que solo en compañía de una guitarra puede decir.

Con un sólo del instrumento que parece ir distorsionándose a medida que aumenta la velocidad, canta la última de las estrofas hasta dar el último rasgueo conclusivo.

No hay aplausos, ni ovaciones ni gritos eufóricos de fans, aun con ello Yong Soo levanta alto sus brazos y hace una profunda reverencia a la única persona que representa todo su público y lo mira con seriedad. El pelinegro se sonríe, o mejor dicho le dedica esa mueca sonriente a la otra persona que lo mira de manera tranquila pero arruga ligeramente sus cejas pareciendo inconforme con algo ya que incluso se lleva una mano a la barbilla.

Casi siempre lo normal es que las personas que se quedan escuchando al final de la canción arrojen un par de monedas y sigan con sus caminos, en cambio esta persona sigue ahí parada sin hacer ademán de darle dinero al músico.

-¿Le gustó la canción?- pregunta Yong Soo finalmente sin saber qué es lo que ese hombre pretende con solo quedarse parado.

-Si estás aquí la gente nunca te va a escuchar aru- dice el sujeto sin responder a la pregunta anterior.

-Te has puesto justo en contra de la corriente, está arrastrando el sonido y no permite que te escuche nadie aru- explica el también pelinegro que lleva su cabello largo sujeto en una coleta.

Yong Soo realmente no sabe cómo contestar a esto y es comprensible ya que el comentario ha nacido de la nada y es demasiado extraño como para adivinar que ha querido decir con aquello.

-Ven aquí- le ordena el extrañó hombre tomando del brazo al muchacho casi arrastrándolo.

-Hey, espere- intenta detenerle el músico pero el otro no le hace caso y sigue jalándole dejando al chico sin otra opción que no sea cargar con su amplificador y seguir al de cabello largo.

-Si quieres ser escuchado tu sonido debe fluir con la corriente no contra ella; así todos podrán oír sin que esta sea ahogada. Si te quedas ahí será como si gritaras auxilio mientras eres arrastrado por un río enfurecido aru- explica ese tipo mientras lleva a rastras a Yong Soo para que cruce la calle hasta la esquina contraria.

-Oiga, no entiendo nada de lo está diciendo ¿A dónde me lleva?-

Pues ahora Yong Soo comienza a asustarse porque es llevado a la fuerza por un hombre bastante raro que habla en paradoja. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría asustada si algo así le pasa de la nada.

-Aquí- señala el hombre a quien le hemos escuchado un remarcado acento pequinés. Toma a Yong Soo de los hombros para que se pare con firmeza en la acera a la que justo acabamos de cruzar.

-¿Aquí, qué?- pregunta el muchacho totalmente desubicado mirando a todos lados todavía sostenido por el otro hombre que es unos centímetros más bajito que él.

-Aquí tienes que quedarte para que la gente te escuche. Tu voz fluirá junto con las personas y tus palabras también. La otra esquina era un mal lugar aru- explica el hombre haciendo que Yong Soo suelte una carcajada y se muestra incrédulo por esta ridícula explicación.

-¿Solo por cambiarme de banqueta la gente se detendrá a escucharme?- pregunta el pelinegro con un tono de burla pero el hombre frente a él se muestra serio.

-Por supuesto que si- Dice muy seguro de si mismo el de cabello negro. –Siempre tienes algo que decir pero todo este tiempo has estado en un lugar que no es propicio para eso, ahora estando aquí al menos te van a oír, asegúrate de decir algo inteligente. Adiós- y con esto dicho el hombre emprendió su caminó pero antes de alejarse más Yong Soo corrió tras él olvidándose de su amplificador como si este fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡Espere!- le llamó al peculiar individuo alcanzándolo y poniéndose frente a él para impedirle el paso. -¿Me ha escuchado tocar antes? ¿Por qué dice que siempre tengo algo que decir?- pregunta esta vez realmente intrigado nuestro guitarrista y cantante, podemos ver como ese par de ojos azabache le brillan de emoción.

-Todos los días paso por esta calle y todos los días estás tocándole al aire, hoy me desesperó verte y por eso te digo que es aquí donde tienes que tocar- explica el moreno con toda tranquilidad haciendo sonreír todavía más a Yong Soo el cual es tan despistado que nunca reparó en ese hombre hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué le parecen mis canciones?- pregunta el joven acercándose un poco más al de cabello largo que vuelve a fruncir ligeramente su ceño y ladea ligeramente su cabeza buscando las palabras a pronunciar.

-Eres como un niño reprochándole todo al mundo que no entiende. Si… así suenas aru- contesta el moreno.

Muchos pudieron haber dicho que le faltaba entonación, que necesitaba trabajar la tesitura de su voz, sostener mejor el aire, poner atención a las notas a la hora de tocar mientras canta, perfeccionar sus acordes, cambiar las pastillas de la guitarra, trabajar en los contextos de sus canciones. Cualquier persona pudo haberle marcado mil y un defectos técnicos, hacer una crítica de sus liricas pero este hombre acababa de decir la cosa más curiosa que Yong Soo posiblemente ha escuchado jamás.

-Tengo que irme ya aru- dice el sujeto pero Yong Soo se lo vuelve a impedir sin embargo no sabe que decir, está pensando en las palabras correctas para responder al comentario anterior, y al no encontrarlas se queda callado, es entonces que el otro suelta un suspiro anormalmente largo.

-¿Y usted entiende al mundo?... ¿Por eso está tan triste?- le pregunta al hombre que alza sus ojos marrones los cuales parecen asomarse entre un par de rendijas que son sus parpados rasgados.

-No estoy triste, solo estoy cansado aru- y con esta aclaración el hombre se hace a un lado y sigue con su camino.

Tal vez ya has reconocido a este hombre no solo de porte peculiar sino también de esas maneras que recuerdan a un viejo chino supersticioso. Este es Yao, nuestro tendero de la tienda herbal.

Dejando a Yong Soo atrás sigue caminando, por cada veinte pasos que da suelta otro suspiro acentuando efectivamente, esa apariencia de estar sumamente cansado aunque no sabríamos decir exactamente de qué o porqué. Yao goza de una apariencia jovial que lo haría pasar por cualquier veinteañero sin embargo por la manera en como habla se creería que tiene ochenta años.

Yao sigue con su camino y su extraño habito de suspirar a cada cierta distancia recorrida, se mantiene. Llega a la entrada del _China Town,_ apenas y saluda a unas cuantas personas, algunas en cantonés y otra en mandarín; esquiva a unos cuantos niños que pasan corriendo por sus lados y que no se molestan en disculparse, sencillamente siguen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pues son fuentes inagotable de energía, tan contrarios de Yao que finalmente llega a su propio negocio el cual ya conoces.

La construcción con tejado en forma de V invertida y con un letrero de caracteres chinos que jamás has sabido que diablos significa. Yao saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un llavero y abre la puerta de su negocio cambiando el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto" entra y de nuevo lo primero que nos embarga es ese aroma a incienso de canela mezclado por el de hiervas secas que cuelgan de algunos estantes.

Yao suelta otro incontable suspiro, esta vez no de cansancio sino de confort por estar al fin en casa o en su negocio, se aproxima detrás de su mostrador y saca de uno de sus cajones la larga y elegante pipa que más bien parece una antigüedad bien conservada, toma otra cajita en donde tiene su dotación de tabaco y lo pone en su indumento para fumar, después lo enciende llevándoselo a la boca cerrando los ojos disfrutando de ese culposo placer.

Pronto el local que se inunda por una luz roja gracias a las farolas de papel, también se llena con el aroma del tabaco. Nos sumergimos en una especie de somnolencia que es incitada por el sonido de un laúd que se reproduce de la vieja radio de Yao.

Sentado ahí fumando con su larguísima pipa y en un atuendo típico, Yao parece sacado de una película de ficción china o al menos si de una fotografía antigua. Cuando lo vemos más de cerca y lejos de todo ese humo tanto de la pipa como del incienso podemos percatarnos de porque Yong Soo le preguntaba si estaba triste.

Sus pupilas marrones apenas visibles parecen estar perdidas en un limbo que adivinamos como de tristeza… pero reparamos que Yao decía la verdad, no es exactamente tristeza lo que se refleja en sus ojos vidriosos y que en apariencia son jóvenes… se ve tan exhausto. En serio recuerda a las miradas de los ancianos que vemos por ahí caminando con pasitos trémulos, solo que el pelinegro no tiene arrugas alrededor, solo un par de ojos nublados por alguna carga.

Una campanilla de viento suena cuando la puerta al ser abierta choca con ella anunciando la entrada de un cliente, Yao voltea con pereza y al instante no puede evitar ahogarse con el humo del tabaco al ver quien entra.

El mundo realmente es un pañuelo; justo entrando a la tienda vemos la figura enorme e imponente de Iván, a juzgar por la hora en el reloj debe ser su tiempo de comida.

-Buenas tardes- dice con una sonrisita discreta mientras que Yao intenta respirar y mantener la compostura.

-_Ni hao!_... ah, quiero decir, buenas tardes aru- dice de manera atropellada dejando la pipa a un lado y tosiendo todavía un poco.

-Vengo por un pedido que hice hace una semana- dice Iván acercándose al mostrador y extendiéndole una nota al moreno que con una mano temblorosa la toma leyéndola rápidamente pero no sin antes lo atrapamos alzando la mirada de manera furtiva hacia Iván que está viendo unos racimos de flores de violetas secas.

-Si… ahora mismo lo traigo aru- dice murmurando las palabras y saliendo del mostrador hacia una esquina en donde hay unas escaleras de metal, las sube tan apresurado que no puede evitar tropezarse cayendo sobre sus manos.

-¿Está bien?- pregunta Iván asustado al ver al otro caer.

-S… si, estoy bien- responde y el moreno está tan avergonzado que incluso las orejas se le han puesto rojas.

-Compórtate- se dice a si mismo cuando va por su bodega buscando el pedido y tropezándose con todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

¿Es nuestra imaginación o Yao está comportándose extrañamente torpe? Totalmente contrario del Yao de minutos antes tan tranquilo y sereno. Tras irse casi de bruces tres veces y rebuscar por todos lados, Yao encuentra por fin el paquete de hiervas medicinales para el ruso. Toma una larga inhalación antes de regresar a las escaleras esta vez bajándolas cuidadosamente viendo a Iván jugar con la pata movible del gato de la fortuna que tiene sobre su mostrador como amuleto de buena fortuna y abundancia.

-Aquí tiene aru- dice bajando ligeramente la voz el moreno, otra cosa que nos parece curiosa, ya que sumado a esto el color rojo de su cara no se ha desvanecido desde hace un rato y solo dirige miradas de reojo a Iván que sigue sonriente… a ti y a mí nos parece algo perturbadora esa sonrisa aunque no podríamos decir lo mismo de Yao el cual está registrando la compra en su viejísima máquina registradora que hace un ruido metálico espantoso al abrirse la caja del dinero.

-Gracias- dice sencillamente Iván tomando su paquete ahora envuelto en papel estraza y a punto de salir.

-¡Su nombre!- exclama Yao de la nada e Iván se voltea un poco descolocado. El chino da un saltito y mira a todos lados cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si se estuviera reprendido por algo.

-Perdón… quiero decir que si podría darme su nombre… solo para futuras ocasiones y…- intenta excusarse moviendo sus manos de manera graciosa haciéndole gracia también a Iván que vuelve a sonreírle de esa forma que nos provoca escalofríos.

-Me llamo Iván- responde el de los ojos violáceos abriendo la puerta para salir haciendo sonar la campanilla de viento. –Está en la nota- dice por ultimo antes de salir.

De inmediato Yao voltea a ver la nota que sigue en sus manos, efectivamente ya antes había escrito su nombre aunque seguramente estaba tan nervioso en ese momento que lo olvidó por completo. El pelinegro solo atinó a azotar su cabeza contra el mostrador arrugando la hoja de papel para luego tomar su pipa posicionándola de nuevo en su boca.

-Soy tan tonto aru- se lamenta con voz quejumbrosa dándole otra larguísima calada al tabaco viendo desde el cristal de su puerta el ondear de la bufanda de Iván al alejarse y soltado un centésimo suspiro mezclado con el humo gris que lentamente se disipa junto con la figura del ruso.

Mientras tanto tú y yo hemos pasado el día entero siendo testigos de cómo se crean los enlaces entre gente que en un principio parece no tener conexión alguna, sin embargo están más ligados de lo que ellos mismos están conscientes.

¿Quisieras seguir atestiguando la manera en como estas conexiones se hacen más estrechas? Espero que sí, esta podría ser apenas la punta de una larga cadera de personas, situaciones y relaciones. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Fortaleciendo enlaces

6 GRADOS DE SEPARACIÓN

Fortaleciendo uniones

Henos aquí una vez más espiando cual acosadores la vida de otros… bueno, tal vez no a tal extremo, mejor habría que decir que estamos observando de cerca a ciertas personas que han captado nuestro interés.

Esta vez comenzamos con Yao ¿Por qué con él? No hay una razón en específico, sencillamente ha sido el primero en comenzar el día de hoy. Estamos en su casa que no es otra cosa más que una sencilla salita en la que todo está estratégicamente ordenado de acuerdo a lo que señala el feng-shui.

Cada mueble, cuadro e incluso espejo está posicionado de manera que solo traiga buena fortuna, paz y alegría a ese pequeño cuarto que representa su casa y la cual curiosamente es el departamento situado en la parte de arriba de su tienda, así que solo le basta con bajar una serie de escaleras para llegar a su negocio.

Esta mañana vemos a Yao terminando su sustancioso desayuno el cual a decir verdad desprende un olor muy apetitoso, el moreno está picando con sus largos palillos los últimos granos de arroz que quedan en el fondo de su cuenco y se termina de un solo trago su taza de té verde antes de dar los debidos agradecimientos por la comida, lleva sus platos a la cocina que queda a dos pasos del diminuto comedor y ahora va a su habitación a cambiarse.

Comenzamos a creer que solo tiene atuendos de estilo chino pues una vez más lo vemos envuelto en ellos, cada vez nos convencemos más de que Yao bien pudo haber sido extraído de una fotografía antigua. Mientras va por la casa intenta recoger su largo cabello negro en una coleta como suele hacer, se mira a uno de sus espejos mientras termina de amarrar la cinta que lo mantiene sujeto y se queda viendo su reflejo un par de minutos antes de hacer una cara de disgusto mientras toma la punta de su coleta alzándola ligeramente.

-Debería cortarlo… ya no estoy en edad para usarlo tan largo aru- se dice a si mismo dejando su cabello en paz y dando uno de sus acostumbrados suspiros sale de casa, baja las escaleras metálicas que no son otras más que las de emergencia, y entra a la bodega de su negocio.

De inmediato el aroma de todas las hierbas que ahí guarda nos golpea de lleno pero de una agradable manera, percibimos desde el olor de la manzanilla hasta el de otras especias que no logramos reconocer pero que hacen un delicioso contraste; el moreno por su parte anda entre paquetes y cajas mirando cada una e interpretando los ideogramas con los que están marcadas hasta que parece encontrar la que está buscando.

-Aquí esta- dice llegando a una caja en especial sacando de ella unos cuantos paquetes de hojas secas, se las acerca a la nariz inhalándolas profundamente.

-Aún están frescas, más vale que no ponga reproches como la última vez aru- Yao refunfuña tomando otros paquetes y poniéndolos en una bolsa para volver a salir, baja de nuevo las mismas escaleras y echándole una mirada a su negocio cerrado camina en dirección a la avenida principal.

Nuestro recorrido no difiere mucho de los otros que ya hemos hecho antes; las calles son las mismas de siempre, las estaciones del metro y los autobuses también solo que ahora tenemos a un hombre que cada veinte pasos suelta un suspiro y mira a todos lados con ese par de ojos marrones que parecen adormilados, mejor dicho, exhaustos. Camina como si el tiempo no corriera, pasos lentos y cortos, se detiene a mirar cualquier baratija en los aparadores y dice algún comentario en chino.

Es solo hasta veinticinco minutos después que parece hemos llegado por fin y esta calle se nos hace familiar, eso es porque obviamente ya hemos estado aquí, justo frente a este jardín de apariencia descuidada y la casa de alguien que podría ser tomado por un ermitaño. Yao chasquea la lengua en un gesto reprobatorio cuando ve ese jardín que más bien parece un prado rebosante de hierva mala y enredaderas que invaden las paredes, solo se ve una florecilla abandonada entre todo ese lío de plantas.

Trata de ignorar el feo paisaje y llama al timbre, al instante se abre la puerta y un par de ojos verdes con unas ojeras impresionantes bajo ellos, es quien recibe al chino y claro, a ti y a mí… aunque dudamos de que sea un buen momento para irrumpir.

-Tu pedido aru- dice Yao saltándose el "buenos días" y estirando su brazo al hombre rubio que es nuestro Arthur en una versión bastante demacrada.

-Gracias, pasa, ahora mismo te pago- dice entre murmullos el británico dejando la puerta abierta para entrar al santuario creativo del escritor del momento.

Y pues… para ser un santuario creativo en realidad esto solo parece una casa vieja llena de muebles aburridos en donde los colores marrones y verdosos abundan, esto más bien es como un museo, o la casa de alguna abuelita a juzgar por la vitrina que es decorada por una exquisita colección de juegos de té.

Entramos junto con Yao que alza su mano para saludar a alguien más que está presente. Justo al otro lado de un escritorio que tiene una máquina de escribir y una montaña de papeles además de una barricada de libros, está Lukas, también con un impresionante par de ojeras bajo sus ojos azul metálico; el muchacho apenas mueve su cabeza correspondiendo el saludo y de nuevo retomando su vista en las hojas de papel.

-No puedo creer que en plena ciudad solo tú seas la única persona que venda té decente- masculla Arthur que entre todo su reguero de libros y manuscritos tanto a mano como mecanografiados busca su cartera. Finalmente se da por vencido y rebusca entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tweed y saca un par de arrugados billetes que le extiende a Yao el cual se queda levantando una ceja.

-Esto no es suficiente, págame el doble porque te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no hago entregas a domicilio aru- le reprende Yao contando el dinero viendo a Arthur indignarse.

-Pero de todos modos aquí estás- replica el escritor y en eso tiene razón, después de todo ahí tenemos a Yao que fue expresamente hasta su casa solo para unas cuantas bolsitas de té, aun con ello no parece querer ceder.

-¿Te parece si te lo pago con una taza de té?- intenta negociar el ojiverde y parece ser que tanto británico como chino comparten cierta fijación por las infusiones herbales ya que Yao suelta un enésimo suspiro y asiente con su cabeza.

Es entonces que Arthur toma asiento frente a su escritorio y la rudimentaria máquina de escribir, ahora dirigiéndose a Lukas que ni se digna a corresponderle la mirada.

-No me mires a mí, no soy tu sirvienta- dice Lukas adivinando lo que Arthur le quería pedir, será que nuestro famoso escritor ni siquiera se puede preparar una taza de té sin tener que ordenárselo a alguien más.

Yao da un bufido negando con su cabeza como si fuera un padre regañón.

-Ustedes no tiene remedio, ya lo hago yo. Los occidentales no tiene buena mano para preparar té, todo lo quieren hacer rápido como si se tratara de hacer café instantáneo aru- va rezongando el moreno yendo hasta la cocina, de nuevo vemos que Arthur no pretende mover ni un solo dedo, será que ya está acostumbrado a que el chino le prepare el té.

No sabemos exactamente qué relación hay entre ellos, ya que incluso Lukas se da el lujo de permanecer en su mismo lugar con los ojos pegados al escrito y como esto parece algo aburrido mejor seguimos a Yao hasta la cocina en donde el preparar la infusión parece conllevar todo un rito.

Lo vemos separar las hojas más frescas, ponerlas de manera delicada sobre el agua que no está ni muy caliente ni muy fría y esperamos… lentamente un intenso olor comienza a llenar la habitación, aspiramos profundamente y es como si acabáramos de inhalar un aroma por mucho reconfortante, incluso podemos ver que a Lukas y a Arthur esto les relaja, sus hombros se ven menos tensos y sus entrecejos ya no forman esa fea arruga en sus frentes.

Yao por su parte dibuja una apenas perceptible sonrisa mientras busca las tazas y sirve el té ceremoniosamente, seguramente para no dejar que la manera en que es servido afecte en lo absoluto el sabor de este. Finalmente con cuidado lleva las tres tazas, le ofrece una a Arthur que murmura un seco "gracias", lo mismo Lukas que no esperaba que a él también se le fuera ofrecer una taza y finalmente Yao.

Tanto escritor como herbolario le dan un trago a su té al mismo tiempo y como si estuvieran sincronizados dan un suspiro de satisfacción, te preguntas si aún queda algo para ti, eso se ve rico y no nos caería mal una taza.

-En serio, te podría pagar todos los días solo para que me prepares mi té- dice Arthur rebuscando entre su desordenado escritorio hasta encontrar una cajetilla de cigarrillos, le ofrece uno a Yao que no parece del todo convencido pero opta por tomar uno y Arthur también lo hace poniendo el cigarro de la cajetilla directo a su boca. Enciende el cigarrillo del chino y luego el suyo.

-Y yo rechazaría de inmediato esa propuesta, no me apetece venir a este lugar todos los días. Mira como lo tienes, la energía no fluye porque la dejas toda estancada entre libros y trabajo aru- se queja Yao dándole una calada a su cigarrillo que toma de manera elegante, seguramente habito que se ha quedado rezagado gracias a fumar desde su pipa.

Arthur rueda los ojos por este comentario mientras sostiene su propio cigarrillo entre sus labios y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues mi energía puede quedarse estancada todo lo que quiera, tampoco es como si creyera en esas tonterías supersticiosas, yo solo creo en si hago bien o mal mi trabajo- dice él soltando el humo y de nuevo frunciendo sus espesas cejas apoyando uno de sus codos en el escritorio.

-Y hablando de trabajo ¿Ya terminaste de leer el libro que te di? ¿Qué te ha parecido?- le pregunta al moreno que le da otro trago a su té y se encoge de hombros.

-Es bueno… supongo aru- contesta Yao de manera casual haciendo que el ceño de Arthur se frunza todavía más, lo que nos hace temblar ligeramente ya que no parece del todo complacido con esa respuesta tan escueta.

-¿Bueno? ¿Solo bueno? ¿Por qué es bueno? ¿Quieres decir que es excelente o que es pasable pero pude haber hecho algo mejor?- pregunta Arthur desesperado captando la atención de Lukas aunque Yao más bien parece aburrido y con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos se queda mirando con sus ojos marrones a Arthur el cual espera las múltiples respuestas. Tú y yo casi queremos ir a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro y pedirle que se relaje un poco.

-¿Lo que yo pienso es realmente importante aru?- suelta Yao llevándose con la misma elegancia el cigarrillo a sus labios, tomándose su tiempo para soltar el humo y ver esas figuras grises deshacerse en el aire. –Eres muy extraño Arthur, siempre lo has sido, lo supe desde el momento en que entraste a mi tienda. Te aíslas de todo mundo y pretendes evitar a la gente como sea… pero siempre estás torcido porque mientras que una parte de ti quiere seguir un camino recto sin involucrarte con nadie, en realidad tu cuerpo se inclina para escuchar las habladurías y lo que el resto piensa de ti. Si eres así nunca podrás ir derecho, terminarás por desviarte hacía el camino de los cotilleos- le regaña Yao de nuevo hablando de esa peculiar manera.

Hemos notado que Lukas mira de reojo a Yao poniendo atención a sus palabras, mientras que Arthur da un gruñido que pretende sonar como una risa, de nuevo esos gestos ácidos sin humor.

-Eso suena muy filosófico Yao, tan digno de ti, pero déjame recordarte que soy escritor, vivo de las críticas y de mi público así que es imposible no prestar oídos a lo que se dice de ti- replica Arthur aun siendo examinado por Yao que vuelve a parpadear.

-¿Y también escribes para la crítica? Antes no eras así aru- le comenta Yao y vemos como el ojiverde se remueve en su asiento tomando su taza de té dándole un largo trago.

-Antes era joven, creía que bastaba con escribir acerca de mi mundo personal para ser feliz… no contaba con que habría muchas otras personas queriendo sumergirse en él, así que ahora escribo para las personas de las que irónicamente quería escapar en un principio- se queja Arthur y alcanzas a ver como ese brillo en sus ojos deslumbrantes va volviéndose opaco, como si una extraña niebla fuera apagando su resplandor esmeralda.

Tanto escritor como invitado sueltan un suspiro al unísono tras esto, le dan un trago al mismo tiempo a su té y se quedan un momento en silencio.

-Me pregunto porque todo es más fácil cuando se es joven, de alguna manera creemos que basta con sernos fieles a nosotros mismos, que con seguir nuestros sueños es suficiente para ser felices… ¿En qué momento todo se vuelve más complicado? ¿Porqué de pronto sin darnos cuenta, la felicidad es algo tan difícil de alcanzar y los sueños ya no son suficientes?- pregunta Yao recargándose pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla al igual que Arthur que pierde su mirada en el humo gris de su cigarrillo que se mezcla con el de Yao y un ambiente de lo más pesimista se forma alrededor de ellos.

Cuando vemos a ese par con sus ojos mirando a ningún punto en específico, dejando sus cigarros consumirse y su té enfriándose en serio te hacen sentir que algo pesado e invisible se posa en tus hombros, obligándote a encorvarte… contagiándote de un extraño pesimismo ante absolutamente todo.

-Por Dios ¿Tienen ochenta años o algo así? Escucharlos hablar es deprimente, me voy de aquí- interrumpe de pronto Lukas levantándose de golpe. Como ya podemos adivinar, su rostro se muestra inmutable y es entonces que nos empezamos a hacer conjeturas acerca de si este chico puede hacer al menos otra expresión facial que no sea la de una estatua.

-Esto ya está corregido, lo llevaré a la editorial- dice tomando los papeles y metiéndolos en su maletín que se cuelga al hombro con premura.

-Tan eficiente como siempre- dice en un claro tono de burla Arthur alzando su taza como si estuviera haciendo un brindis a Lukas que alza una ceja y vaya, parece ofendido aunque no sabríamos decirlo bien porque de nuevo su cara está inexpresiva.

-Prefiero mil veces soportar el humor de Feliks que quedarme aquí enterrado en lamentos de dos tipos que tienen la mentalidad de un octogenario- dice el ojiazul dirigiéndose hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás azotando esta al salir.

-Que irritante… quisiera azotarle toda su antología de novelas en la cara a ese tipo- masculla Lukas cuando vamos corriendo tras él pues de alguna manera tampoco queremos quedarnos dentro de esa trampa mortal de pensamientos trágicos y cosas filosóficas como la felicidad y los sueños.

-"Ahora escribo para esas personas"… ¡¿Y qué hay de malo con ello?!- dice Lukas y por primera vez lo escuchamos levantar su voz ligeramente, no ha sido un grito pero al menos hemos constatado de que este hombre tiene sangre corriéndole por las venas.

-La gente te lee, eres admirado, tienes talento, puedes vivir de esto… ¿A qué viene esa cursilada de antes?- sigue farfullando y hemos llegado a la esquina en donde él se detiene para respirar profundo y retomar lo que para ti y a mí ya es una molesta cara estoica.

-¿Qué hay de malo con dejar a las personas entrar a tu mundo?- se pregunta una última vez antes de hacerle parada a un taxi.

Otra vez el camino es mortalmente silencioso, una vez más la mirada de Lukas está perdida en la ventanilla y parece completamente absorto en sus pensamientos que hace que su gesto se muestre como si estuviera aburrido y harto de todo lo que le rodea.

No es que esto se torne incomodo, es que sencillamente Lukas tiene un aire algo intimidante, sus ojos gélidos parecen alejar a todo el que pretenda acercarse a él aunque sea unos milímetros, da la impresión de que te cortarás la piel si intentas siquiera tocarlo. Como si todo en él fuera hecho de hielo afilado.

Hemos llegado a la editorial y de nuevo vemos ese imponente edificio que se alza junto con muchos otros que le flanquean. El ojiazul paga al taxista y se interna al edificio de nuevo poniéndose su gafete y optando como siempre por usar las escaleras. No nos queda otra opción más que respirar profundo para enfrentarnos a esos interminables escalones.

Y ahí vamos, peldaño tras peldaño en lo que parece un viacrucis, es increíble ver al rubio tan fresco subiendo las escaleras como si nada, cualquiera pensaría que lleva un estilo de vida tan sedentario que llegando al quinto piso ya estaría al borde de la taquicardia… pero no lo está.

Lukas llega al departamento editorial y tú y yo vamos como si nos acabaran de robar todo el oxígeno de nuestros pulmones, pero pronto nos recuperamos mientras vamos tras el ojiazul el cual parece estar mirando a todos lados en ese caos que es este piso. Otra vez vemos gente al borde del colapso corriendo de una esquina a otra con papeles en mano, gritando desde los teléfonos, tecleando como locos y algunos otros exclamando ordenes cual generales a los subordinados que aguantándose las lágrimas y las ganas de renunciar obedecen sumisamente.

Lukas parece estar más que acostumbrado a este ambiente ya que mira a todo lo con el mismo aburrimiento que se ha cargado toda la mañana y sencillamente va hasta una mesa que está decorada con una montaña de papeles que se balancea peligrosamente, suponemos que es el escritorio de Feliks, es el único en todo el lugar que tiene un cerro casi kilométrico de manuscritos.

Sin importarle si todas esas hojas se vienen abajo, Lukas se sienta despreocupadamente esperando a que el rubio ojiverde se aparezca, mientras tanto podemos asomarnos a ese pedazo de vida de Feliks que está representado en todo lo que este tiene regado en su mesa. Libretas con anotaciones en pluma de tinta rosa (vaya profesional) sus notas adheribles en forma de corazón pegadas al monitor de su computadora con citas agendadas todas con Arthur (o eso suponemos cuando leemos "comida con el cejón amargado") y claro, montones y montones de papeles que no son otra cosa que los capítulos del nuevo libro de Arthur los cuales están rebosantes de correcciones también en tinta rosa y uno que otro garabato que solo Feliks sabe qué diablos significa. También entre sus cosas encontramos rezagados varios sobres de muchos otros autores que buscan al menos una crítica por parte de algún editor… estos por desgracia ya tiene una bonita capa de polvo acumulada en ellos. Parece ser que nuestro Feliks se ha olvidado cínicamente de ellos.

Ahí estamos esperando junto con Lukas que no ve reparos a la hora de leer todas las correcciones que Feliks ha hecho en los borradores de Arthur, cuando entonces comenzamos a sentir cierta incomodidad... alguien mira fijamente y podemos sentir esos ojos clavados sobre nuestras nucas, por supuesto, Lukas también lo percibe pues podemos ver la manera en que frunce ligeramente su ceño y se endereza en la silla mirando a todos lados y lo primero con lo que sus ojos chocan es con otro par de pupilas azul intenso que parecen estar perforándolo.

-¿Pero qué diablos hace ese idiota aquí?- le escuchamos mascullar al rubio platinado al tiempo que se levanta del asiento y cruza el pasillo hasta una maceta… bueno, mejor dicho hasta la persona oculta tras la maceta.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos haces?- le pregunta Lukas a Mathias que da un respingo asustado y pasa de estar encorvado a completamente erguido, otra vez tenemos que mirarlo hacia arriba.

-Shhhh, baja la voz, podrían descubrirme- dice de manera juguetona Mathias llevándose un dedo a los labios haciendo que Lukas de nuevo arqueé una ceja, aunque después da un suspiro, se cruza de brazos y lo mira con severidad.

-Te doy tres segundos para irte de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad y esta vez lo haré- le amenaza al más alto que no parece asustado por esta advertencia.

-No digas esas cosas, me he pasado la semana entera viniendo solo para verte- dice Mathias a lo que Lukas parpadea un par de veces con ese gesto estoico desesperante.

-Llevas toda la semana colándote al edificio sin que nadie te vea… ¿Y se supone que este lugar tiene un circuito de seguridad privada? Debería poner una queja- dice Lukas dándose la media vuelta ignorando por completo a Mathias que va tras él rápidamente.

-¡Hey espera!- le pide Mathias hablando en voz baja… aunque pensamos que si gritara tampoco nadie repararía en su presencia, todos están demasiado ocupados tratando de sobrevivir a ese caos.

-¡Ven aquí!- dice por fin Mathias al ver que Lukas no se detendrá.

Al muchacho alto le basta con dar dos zancadas para alcanzarlo y apenas lo hace le rodea la cintura con los brazos y sin ninguna dificultad levanta a Lukas que suelta un grito asustado por este repentino asalto. Mathias sonriéndose como un pícaro le cubre la boca y cargándolo lo lleva hasta el rellano de la escalera. Vemos a Lukas sacudir sus pies cómicamente mientras es prácticamente secuestrado por Mathias. Tal vez no deberíamos reír, pero en serio es muy graciosa la manera en como el rubio platinado se sacude violentamente y Mathias ni se inmuta, parece que solo lleva un costal muy grande a cuestas, además de que nadie asombrosamente se ha percatado de esto.

Hemos llegado también a la escalera, en el justo momento en que Mathias libera a Lukas pero antes de que el otro pueda hacer algo, nuestro intruso lo acorrala contra la pared poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado del mas bajito que da un salto porque tiene toda la cara de no saber qué diablos hacer a continuación.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, maldición?! ¿Estás loco?- pregunta de manera atropellada Lukas que parece muy azorado por estar siendo acorralado por el otro ojiazul.

-Solo quiero saber si leíste mi libro- responde como una lechuga fresca Mathias, sonriente como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera algo grave. Podríamos apostar que Mathias está acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere a como dé lugar.

En cuestión de segundos la expresión de Lukas cambia de anonadada a de nuevo esa cara inexpresiva y fría. Parece ser que para sus adentros está recordando que efectivamente un loco extraño se metió a escondidas al edificio, terminó por confundirlo por un editor y ahora exigía una opinión… aunque… Lukas nunca abrió dicho sobre, podemos asegurar que incluso lo olvidó y lo llevó cargando en su maletín quien sabe cuántos días.

El mas bajo desvía la mirada, se remueve muchas veces intentando ampliar la distancia entre él y el otro loco pero este no se lo permite.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunta otra vez sonriente y esto está irritando sobremanera a Lukas al cual le hemos escuchado un bufido escapar de sus labios, para fijar después sus ojos en los de Mathias.

-Creo que deberías considerar dedicarte a otra cosa- dice finalmente Lukas sosteniéndole la mirada al más alto al que vemos como desvanece su sonrisa lentamente. Es increíble presenciar la completa falta de escrúpulos por parte de Lukas a la hora de decir tal cosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Mathias y a pesar de que no se escucha molesto su puño apoyado sobre la pared se cierra con fuerza.

-Las personas no buscan leer algo como lo que tú escribes, no es apto para el mercado- se inventa Lukas, sabemos perfectamente que está mintiendo pues nunca se dignó a ojear siquiera dicho libro.

El pequeño mentiroso entonces dobla sus rodillas y se escabulle por debajo del brazo de Mathias para escapar de este, sin embargo el otro muchacho es más persistente de lo que aparenta y logra atraparlo del brazo jalándolo hacía atrás para que no se vaya.

-¿Personas?... ¿Por qué dices personas?- le cuestiona Mathias y somos testigos de cómo su actitud y sus gestos cambian dramáticamente.

El chico alto entrecierra sus ojos con sospecha, su voz se vuelve más grave y por alguna extraña razón inspira algo de miedo…

-No entiendo tu pregunta- dice Lukas el que por su parte, se muestra firme a pesar de este drástico cambio de actitud.

-No has leído mi libro- afirma entonces Mathias y vemos como sus dedos se aprietan más al brazo de Lukas. –Si lo hubieras hecho no estarías diciendo personas; mi libro no es para personas… es para niños ¿Por qué me dices que las personas no querrán leerlo? Deberías decir que los niños no querrán leerlo- le pregunta y vemos con perfecto detalle la manera en como el rostro de Lukas palidece al saberse descubierto. Oh… eso es malo.

Aun con ello logra mantener la dignidad y se suelta del agarre del más alto y lo mira con la misma severidad de segundos antes, incluso levanta todavía más su cabeza en un intento fallido de quedar a la altura del otro joven.

-Déjame decirte algo antes de que me reproches cualquier cosa: Si vas a entregarle tu preciado libro a alguien, al menos asegúrate de que ese alguien sea editor- le suelta Lukas y es ahora Mathias el que palidece y después retrocede llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- dice completamente asustado y avergonzado Mathias, de nuevo retomando su actitud anterior.

-No me diste tiempo de decírtelo, y ahora que ya lo sabes puedes irte- dice fríamente Lukas disponiéndose a salir.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien que sea un verdadero editor- dice decidido Lukas adelantándosele a Lukas que alcanza a agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa en un arranque inconsciente de su cuerpo y de paso casi ahorcando a Mathias.

-Espera, no puedes ir por ahí molestando a todo mundo ¿Sabes cuantas personas esperan una cita con alguno de ellos como para que un idiota solo llegue haciendo su voluntad? No es justo- le recrimina Lukas deteniéndolo todavía pero entonces Mathias se voltea muy sonriente y confiado de sí mismo.

-Sé que es un poco injusto, pero yo no tengo la paciencia para estar esperando y me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera- responde como si nada de nuevo a punto de regresar al departamento pero por segunda vez es detenido por Lukas que lo mira con sus ojos helados… los cuales ya no nos están inspirando tanta confianza.

-Si tanto deseas hablar con un editor entonces yo te puedo ayudar- dice Lukas, Mathias sonríe de tal manera que parece que sus labios no pueden estirarse más. Mientras tanto tú y yo no nos fiamos de esa repentina buena fe.

-Te llevaré con el mejor editor del departamento, él también está a cargo de Arthur Kirkland, supongo que lo conoces- comenta Lukas soltándolo y comenzando a caminar junto con el más alto.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por un momento pensé que eras una mala persona- dice Mathias caminando tras él muy feliz, de pronto le pone una mano en el hombro a Lukas al cual toma desprevenido y tras un respingo voltea a ver al otro que aún tiene su mano puesta en él.

-De verdad, muchas gracias- dice de manera sincera aunque Lukas solo hace una extraña mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa puesto que solo vemos sus labios medio curvearse.

-No es nada- dice en un tono nada sincero.

Juntos caminamos hasta esa mata rubia y andar amanerado que es Feliks el cual va discutiendo con el que parece ser el jefe de editores, al único al que parece no poder meterle una patada entre las piernas, así que solo van discutiendo en voz a cuello acerca de fechas límite y discusiones con la imprenta. Finalmente terminan por gritarse un par de insultos y se separan, es entonces que Lukas logra interceptarlo.

-Feliks, buenos días- dice educadamente mientras Mathias detrás de él parece ir embriagado de emoción.

-Hola cariño. Dame buenas noticias ósea, necesito buenas noticias y si vienes a decirme que tu jefe no terminó su trabajo a tiempo puedes ir yéndote antes de que te arañe la cara y termine de desahogar mis frustraciones laborales y sexuales contigo- dice Feliks sin reparar en la presencia de Mathias pues va de un lado a otro hasta su escritorio revolviendo papeles y haciendo llamadas.

-No te preocupes, casi lo amarré a la silla para que terminara el capítulo pero también hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte. Él es…- comienza a decir Lukas señalando al chico que lo acompaña.

-Mathias, muchos gusto- dice el más alto captando por fin la atención de Feliks que lo mira de pies a cabeza… es un poco inquietante la manera en cómo lo ve, casi parece que está catando un pedazo de filete jugoso.

-Mathias ha venido hasta acá para que le des una oportunidad a su libro, al menos para que lo leas y le des una opinión profesional- dice Lukas con voz monocorde y aburrida.

Mathias se sonríe más ampliamente mientras que Feliks abre ligeramente sus ojos y alza sus cejas meticulosamente delineadas… para luego echar a reír casi a carcajadas. Es tal el ataque de risa del ojiverde que tiene que recargarse en su escritorio para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Oh mi amor, que tierno de tu parte haber venido para eso- comienza a decir Feliks todavía soltando unas cuantas risitas y pellizcándole una mejilla a Mathias como si este fuese un chiquillo -Pero déjame decirte que tienes a otro ciento de autores que buscan una oportunidad antes que tú, aunque si tienes un par de premios gordos en tu historial tal vez podríamos contactarte, si no es así búscate un buen número de contactos y palancas que te ayuden, si no las tienes… bueno, puedes ser como cualquier otro mortal y esperar un golpe de suerte porque yo no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para trabajos amateur. Animo chico- dice Feliks riendo una última vez antes de darse la vuelta dejando a un boquiabierto y humillado Mathias.

-Y ahí lo tienes, un pedazo de realidad. Espero te haya servido- le dice cruelmente Lukas siguiendo a Feliks el cual va camino al elevador.

No nos queda otra opción más que ir tras ellos y entrar al ascensor casi derrapando. Vemos a Feliks y a Lukas entrar presionando un par de botones. Feliks entonces estira su mano y es como si Lukas ya supiera de antemano lo que busca y le entrega lo último escrito por Arthur.

-Qué cruel de tu parte cariño- comenta Feliks recargándose en las paredes de espejo hojeando el escrito.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta el aludido fingiendo no saber de qué habla el otro que mantiene los ojos fijos en el montoncito de hojas.

-Ósea como que me das miedo a veces; mira que mandar a ese iluso chico precisamente conmigo habiendo muchísimos más editores que bien pudieron haberse tomado el tiempo de leer su libro. Eso es como que súper cruel, ya sabes que yo soy una perra cuando se trata de principiantes- comenta Feliks a lo que Lukas sencillamente se encoge de hombros.

-Solo estoy eliminando a la competencia. El fin justifica los medios- dice Lukas en el preciso momento en que el elevador se detiene, el ojiazul sale y Feliks se queda mirándolo hasta que las puertas vuelven a cerrarse. Finalmente nos quedamos en compañía del ojiverde que niega lentamente con su cabeza.

-Por eso no tiene amigos- se queja el rubio con una media sonrisa retomando su atención a los papeles y esperando a llegar al piso deseado.

El ascensor hasta ahora ha hecho dos paradas en las que la gente al ver a Feliks en el elevador mejor ha decidido hacer como que se desvía de su camino o sencillamente no entran. En serio parece ser que al editor lo precede una muy mala reputación y creemos que no es para menos cuando va por ahí pateándole las entrepiernas a los trabajadores.

Es hasta la tercera parada que alguien se atreve a entrar.

-¡Detengan el elevador!- exclama una persona y como el hombre bueno y generoso que es Feliks, hace caso omiso de la persona pero esta logra llegar corriendo dando un salto hacia adentro en el momento preciso en que las puertas se cierran.

El hombre alto con bufanda toma aire al tiempo que aprieta el botón del piso al que se dirige y una vez hecho esto mira al imperturbable Feliks que sigue muy centrado en su lectura.

Es mas que obvio el sobresalto que Iván siente cuando ve al rubio a su lado, parece estar a punto de decir algo pero ha cambiado de decisión y se ha quedado callado alzándose de nuevo la bufanda cubriéndose hasta la nariz, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al otro rubio que frunce ligeramente la nariz y le da un golpecito a las hojas que lleva en la mano.

-¿Qué porquerías está escribiendo este hombre?- se pregunta en voz baja ignorando por completo a Iván que se acerca un paso más a Feliks, de nuevo parece estar intentando decirle algo aunque por segunda vez se retracta de ello, gira los ojos al tiempo que vuelve a acomodarse la bufanda.

Esto es como ver una extraña rutina de comedia, Feliks hace gestos y suelta comentarios al aire e Iván parece estar debatiéndose contra si mismo para hablarle o no al rubio, si pudiéramos compararlo con algo podríamos decir que es como un colegial nervioso por pedirle una cita a una chica.

Iván se ve casi tierno cuando se intenta armar de valor para hablar, sin embargo es Feliks el que suelta un sonoro resoplido, baja las hojas de un solo golpe y voltea a ver con ferocidad a Iván que de pronto se ha convertido en una piedra enorme de casi dos metros de altura y robusta.

-Todo el que me rodea es un incompetente- le dice a Iván que no sabe si darse por aludido o solo seguir callado.

Ha optado por la segunda opción.

-¡Inútiles!- grita Feliks haciendo que Iván de otro saltito por este extraño gesto lo que a t mí nos parece realmente increíble pues nunca pensamos que un tipo al que su sola sombra da miedo, podría dar un saltito gracias a un grito afeminado.

-¿Ósea como que sabes lo que necesito ahora mismo? Necesito uno tras otro _shot_ de vodka hasta perder el conocimiento, eso necesito, ¡Vodka en mi sistema y que mi escritor haga bien su maldito trabajo!- grita Feliks y tenemos que admitir que la cara de Iván en estos momentos es un poema.

Podría ser que el ojiverde recién ha notado también la expresión mezcla de incomodidad y desencajo del más alto y reflexiona un poco antes de preguntar.

-¿Quién eres tú? Como que no te había visto por aquí- dice poniéndose una mano en la cadera e Iván intenta sonreírse con naturalidad fallando de manera épica en el proceso. De nuevo esa mueca feliz es más como la de un asesino pero nuestro editor no parece en absoluto afectado por esto.

-Ah… me llamo Iván, me acaban de contratar hace poco, estoy en el departamento contable- responde con su vocecilla que parece tener un tonito infantil que no cuadra para nada con su imagen.

Feliks por su parte lo mira de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba formando una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios.

-Eso explica porque no te había visto, no me gusta mucho pasearme por ahí, todo en ese lugar es tan aburrido además de que la última vez tuve que ajustar cuentas con un pequeño retrasado- dice como si fuese un comentario casual y escuchamos a Iván reír por debajo de su bufanda.

-Te vi en ese momento- comenta el ruso a lo que Feliks amplía un poco más esa extraña sonrisa.

-Entonces me viste en todo mi esplendor. Bueno, ya no se te hará raro darte cuenta que todo mundo me evita, ser tan fabuloso tiene su lado obscuro ¿Sabes?- le dice al ojivioleta que desvía un poco su mirada.

-Yo creo que fue genial- se sincera Iván y de nuevo voltea a ver a Feliks con una gran sonrisa en sus labios –Aunque de haber sido yo le hubiera roto el cuello- remata haciendo que Feliks sienta un escalofrío para luego mirarlo de manera extraña.

-Hombre, eres un poco tétrico- dice sin medir sus palabras Feliks y parece ser que Iván ha caído apenas en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho ya que de un momento a otro se encoje en su mismo lugar agachando tanto su cabeza que parece que quiere que su bufanda le cubra por completo la cara mientras mira al piso avergonzado de ser así: Tétrico.

-Eso me gusta. Deberíamos ir a tomarnos esos _shots _de vodka. Si no te gusta el vodka entonces eres más marica que yo- de pronto le dice el ojiverde guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del ascensor cuando este abre sus puertas.

Iván levanta de nuevo su cabeza una vez más descolocado por este último comentario. Tal vez ya desde hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que Feliks es una persona a la que no puedes encasillar como común y corriente, pero ahora reafirmaba esa idea y esto lo hizo sonreír de nuevo aunque otra vez esa sonrisa es un poco inquietante, no tenemos idea de cómo es que Feliks pudo haber estado hablando de manera tan casual con un hombre así.

En fin, hemos terminado por seguir a Iván que como ya imaginábamos se hace cargo de su aburrido trabajo en un aburrido ambiente. Va de un departamento a otro recolectando firmas y algunos cheques que revisa meticulosamente antes de volver a abordar el ascensor infestado de personas que le hacen paso apenas entra.

Se nota de inmediato lo incomodo que esto hace sentir al ruso pues cuando la gente se mueve a un lado para hacerle lugar (por no decir se alejan todo lo que pueden de él) Iván dibuja esa extraña mueca de mortificación que oculta bajo su bufanda la cual nos comienza a dar una impresión de que es una especie de armadura para el ojivioleta. Cada vez que se siente acongojado, nervioso o incomodo tiene esa manía de subir la prenda hasta su nariz.

Llegando a la planta baja sale en dirección al banco y tomamos esta oportunidad para dar una tranquila caminata junto con él ya que parece que este recorrido será un poco largo. Iván camina y vamos tras él distraídamente, no hay nada en especial en que enfocar nuestra atención así que solo nos dejamos llevar.

El rubio llega al banco, esperamos en la fila, aguardamos en el tiempo en el que hace todos los trámites necesarios y que nos parece tan aburrido como todo su trabajo en general. Le echamos vistazos al ruso solo para saber si al menos él se siente emocionado y divertido con lo que hace, o por lo menos si lo encuentra interesante pero él tiene la misma mueca de aburrimiento que tú y yo.

Es así como nos nace la pregunta de porque diablos se dedica a esto… bueno, tal vez ya nos responda en alguna ocasión pues ahora mismo es hora de volver; caminamos por las transitadas calles hasta llegar a la esquina justo en el cruce de peatones los cuales ahora mismo esperan a que el semáforo cambie de color para poder atravesar la calle.

Iván se mezcla con la gente que espera sin contar con que a su lado haya un conocido… tal vez el único hombre en toda la ciudad que se atreve a salir a la calle con atuendos chinos.

-Qué casualidad- dice Iván como si le estuviera hablando al viento pero la persona a su lado reacciona en tiempo record ante el sonido de su voz.

Yao da un tremendo salto y voltea a ver al ruso que le sonríe y lo saluda ondeando su mano tranquilamente.

Si Yao tiene un talento ese es su capacidad para colorear su cara de un intenso rojo en cuestión de instantes. Apenas sus ojos obscuros han chocado con los violetas de Iván su cara se ha pintado de escarlata que hace juego con su ropa.

Al asiático se le ha ido la voz o algo le pasa a su garganta que ha tardado un buen rato en responder.

-Hola- dice después de casi tres minutos con una voz que suena más como un susurro, al darse cuenta de esto se aclara la garganta pero ya no dice más, voltea de inmediato al semáforo que ya parpadea para cambiar de color.

Se quedan en un largo e incómodo silencio que dura todo el rato en que cruzan la calle. Iván no dice nada y Yao tampoco, solo se limita a esas miraditas furtivas por el rabillo de su ojo y si lo miramos mejor podemos darnos cuenta de que está doblando sus dedos y haciéndolos tronar seguramente por el nerviosismo. En serio, el chino se vuelve otra persona al estar en presencia del ruso.

-¿Hoy no has abierto tu tienda?- pregunta Iván en un comentario que busca ser cortés, seguramente para hacer más ameno el camino ya que parece que caminarán juntos un rato antes de separarse por sus respectivas direcciones.

-No… bueno, si… quiero decir que aún no la he abierto pero la abriré en un rato aru- dice de manera atropellada el asiático que intenta respirar profundo porque podemos apostar que ahora mismo se siente tonto por hablar así. Iván solo se limita a sonreírle y la cara del pelinegro brilla todavía mas por el rojo escarlata que le llena las mejillas.

Para cualquier persona esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta de comenzar una amena charla y mostrarte interesado por ese otro susodicho dueño de tus suspiros, tal vez darle a entender que quieres conocerlo mejor… pero está muy claro que Yao no es cualquier persona pues lo vemos caminando a un lado de Iván completamente mudo solo limitándose a un par de miradas de contrabando.

Nos dan ganas de pegarle un empujón y un golpe para que reaccione y le diga algo a Iván, pero muy tarde, el ruso se detiene y sonriente se dirige a Yao.

-Yo me voy por aquí- dice sencillamente el ojivioleta señalando la dirección contraria de Yao el cual asiente todavía sin pronunciar palabra; parece ser que este silencio ha incomodado a Iván pues ya no se muestra tan sonriente como al principio.

-Hasta luego. Tal vez en unos días pase a tu tienda, a mi hermana le encantó el té de la última vez- dice comenzando a caminar y alejándose, Yao solo atina a ondear su mano en un gesto de despedida y apenas el otro se pierde de vista el chino va a arrojarse dramáticamente contra la pared.

De cara al muro y golpeando este, suelta una especie de berrido que llama la atención de varios a su alrededor.

-¡Ya no puedo con esto, soy tan tonto!- se dice a si mismo pegando su frente a la pared y recargando sus manos en ella. –En serio… ya no puedo con esto, duele mucho aru- se vuelve a lamentar quedándose recargado en la pared como si fuese una especie de alma en pena, a esa escena solo le hace falta un nube de desolación posada sobre le moreno, en su lugar solo pasa la gente a su lado ignorando por completo su pesar.

-Ya no estoy en edad para estas cosas aru- se vuelve a decir tratando de recuperar la compostura que Iván le hace perder.

Yao respira profundo y con desgana retoma su camino con pasos lentos y perezosos, a su mismo ritmo lento vamos acompañándolo pues sin darnos cuenta hemos terminado por desviarnos junto con el chino en lugar de seguir a Iván.

Estamos escuchando el incomprensible murmullo en chino que Yao va diciendo entre dientes mientras caminamos; no sabemos realmente lo que está diciendo pero el moreno se escucha muy mortificado y como ya es su costumbre en él, cada una de sus frases va acompañada de un suspiro; es hasta el momento en que escuchamos un rasgueo solitario de guitarra que nos detenemos. Yao por supuesto que reconoce ese sonido, el vibrar de las cuerdas de metal, el sonido que intenta por todos los medios ser escuchado entre el tumulto de gente que hace oídos sordos al pasar por su lado.

La voz que siempre tiene algo que decir aunque no sabemos exactamente a quien. Yao parece ser el único destinatario de esa música que busca llegar a alguien.

El moreno entonces niega repetidamente con su cabeza y camina siguiendo las notas y la voz que se alza como un grito de auxilio, de ser tomado en cuenta.

Unos pasos después ya no le sorprende ver a Yong Soo, con guitarra en mano sacudiendo su cabeza al tiempo que canta y rasguea casi con rabia el instrumento que reproduce el sonido a merced del músico que sin micrófono fuerza a su voz a alzarse sin desafinarse.

_Él estaba volando sobre mi_

_Traté de ocultarme para que nadie pudiera verme_

_Al igual que estoy haciendo esto para ti, para mí y para todos_

_Los que alguna vez han pensado que están rotos_

Como si fuese una escena que se repite, otra vez Yao es el único entre el río de personas que se detiene a escuchar, sin embargo esta vez Yong Soo no ha reparado en su presencia y sigue cantando, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo sus manos por el brazo de la guitarra como si este fuera ya un reflejo innato.

_Canto esta canción para volar lejos del mundo_

_Y nunca tener que llorar…_

El chino más que solo oír la melodía y una letra cursi nos da la impresión de que se está tomando el tiempo para analizar cada estrofa de la canción, se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el poste de luz de enfrente del otro moreno para escuchar mejor sin estorbar el caminar de la gente.

_La vida te da todo lo necesario para vivir o morir no importa como_

_Yo era el único que sabía que esta es la verdad mas hermosa de este mundo_

_Pero estoy viviendo aquí_

_Sin ningún miedo, olvidando que solo estoy pretendido ser_

_Pero sigo sonriendo, no caeré al pozo al que vas cuando te sientes morir._

Otra serie de notas se reproducen y un par de estrofas que son cantadas casi a gritos se repiten. Podría ser que para muchos esto se escucha mal y desentonado pero en realidad le da una pizca más pasional a la canción. La melodía termina y Yong Soo hace una profunda reverencia, esta vez en cambio hay un aplauso como recompensa lo que parece sorprender realmente al muchacho pues de pronto como un pajarito mueve su cabeza todos lados buscando de donde provienen las palmadas.

-¡El hombre de los ojos tristes!- suelta emocionado al ver a Yao que enarca una ceja realmente insultado por ese nuevo apodo.

-¿A quién le llamas así? Mocoso irrespetuoso aru- le reprende Yao dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Yong Soo que suelta un exagerado quejido por esto.

-Aprende a respetar a tus mayores o te irá mal en la vida aru- le vuelve a regañar muy enfadado llevándose las manos a la cintura para luego examinar el lugar en donde estaban y de nuevo mira con ojos severos al otro chico que ríe como un tonto

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? Te había dicho que en este lugar nadie va a escucharte, la acera de enfrente es la adecuada- le recuerda Yao y de nuevo Yong Soo ríe algo apenado mirando la otra banqueta.

-Si pero creo que aquí me va mejor, contra la corriente, como usted dice- responde viendo como Yao frunce el ceño por no haber hecho caso a su consejo. –Además pienso que fue cosa del destino que entre toda esta gente que nunca escucha nada solo usted se haya detenido, el único al que mi voz alcanzó- dice sonriente el pelinegro, casi parece sacado de una revista (o será que ha estado practicando frente al espejo su sonrisa de estrella de rock).

Yao se le queda mirando mientras parpadea un par de veces y ladea ligeramente su cabeza.

-Bueno, puede que en eso tengas razón. No deberíamos ponernos en contra de lo escrito así que supongo que está bien que hayas hecho caso a tu instinto aru- dice convencido Yao ante tan soso pretexto del joven el cual de pronto carraspea y el chino pone mala cara y chasquea la lengua.

-Ven conmigo jovencito- no le pide a Yong Soo, se lo ordena.

-Ah… pero no puedo irme solo así de la nada con alguien que no conozco- dice el músico viendo raro al otro que da un sonoro bufido por esta respuesta.

-Me llamo Yao, ya me conoces y ahora ven conmigo; tampoco es como si tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer aru- le dice y comienza a caminar como si con esto fuese más que suficiente para lograr que el otro lo siga

Aunque efectivamente al otro esto le bastó para tomar su amplificador y guitarra y seguirlo; ahora sabemos a qué se deben tantos secuestros y tráfico de órganos. Tal vez en el mundo abundan personas como Yong Soo que con un nombre les basta para ir tras un completo desconocido que se viste extraño. Empero tú y yo tampoco somos nadie para hablar, nos hemos pasado el día siguiendo gente como si nada.

A diferencia de Iván, Yong Soo habla mucho y Yao corresponde la plática, casi siempre con regaños. Por lo que escuchamos de la charla deducimos que Yong Soo es ese tipo de chico que es un espíritu libre y bohemio el cual cree firmemente en sus principios y tiene su propia idea de la libertad, el amor y por supuesto la vida, cosa que, le va explicando a Yao, refleja en cada una de sus canciones; para eso vive, para la música no para seguir el estricto organigrama que la sociedad impone (en palabras del mismo Yong Soo)

Yao por cada palabra escuchada niega rotundamente con la cabeza como si estuviera en completo desacuerdo con la forma de pensar del otro joven.

-Escucha bien a este viejo, la vida no son solo sueños algún día vas a caer de lleno contra la realidad y eso va a ser más doloroso de lo que crees; toma mi consejo y comienza a poner los pies en la tierra… no todo es tan fácil como cantar, cuando menos lo esperes tus palabras y tu música serán arrastradas por la corriente aru- le comenta Yao y podemos ver como su gesto cansado se acentúa conforme va diciendo esto. Entonces el muchacho a su lado se detiene, aun con guitarra al hombro y el amplificador en la mano lo mira seriamente, expresión que no corresponde para nada con alguien como él.

-¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a usted? ¿Lo arrastró la corriente?- le pregunta y Yao se queda con un rostro enigmático, sus ojos marrones se entrecierran ligeramente como si sus parpados le pesaran toneladas y apenas pudiera mantenerlos abiertos.

-Más bien yo me cansé de nadar contra ella… al final la fuerza se te agota y para cuando acuerdas ya eres parte de la corriente… no puedes ir contraflujo porque no llegarás a ningún lado, te quedaras estancado en tu mismo lugar sin nunca avanzar; si quieres hacer algo con tu vida debes seguir las corrientes del destino y no cuestionar porque de hacerlo es como chocar dolorosamente contra los pedregales- dice Yao con voz monótona al tiempo que cruza el gran arco que es la entrada al _China Town_ pero antes de dar otro paso más siente como Yong Soo le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hace trastabillar y casi irse de boca.

-No entiendo realmente que quiere decir con eso pero no estoy de acuerdo. No me voy a resignar a vivir una vida planeada por alguien más, prefiero ahogarme y golpearme contra las piedras antes que renunciar a mi música y si es arrastrada por el agua ahora estoy seguro que al menos alguien me escuchará y vendrá a salvarme- dice con toda confianza en sí mismo, sonriendo de manera juguetona y caminando con la espalda todavía más derecha que segundos antes.

Yao por su parte parece hacerse pequeño a su lado y lo mira de una manera extraña… ya no cansado o aburrido, más bien parece receloso sin embargo no sabríamos decir exactamente porqué.

Siguen caminando un rato, todavía bajo una animada charla por parte de Yong Soo acerca de sus increíbles planes para el futuro hasta que llegan al negocio de Yao que abre dejando entrar al muchacho y cambiando el letrero para hacer saber que ya está abierto al público. Mientras el músico sigue hablando Yao se entretiene buscando hierbas por aquí y por allá, subiéndose a un taburete para alcanzar de una repisa alta un ramillete de flores secas.

-Aquí tienes aru- le dice a Yong Soo extendiéndole la planta y el muchacho la examina con desconfianza.

-Te ayudarán a aclarar y abrir tu garganta, mastica una hoja después de desayunar. Así podrás cantar mejor sin lastimarte aru- le recomienda Yao como si fuese un doctor recetando medicamento.

Yong Soo de nuevo examina el ramillete en su mano y parece estar realmente confundido, arrugando ligeramente su nariz y mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Yao lo señala con el ramo de flores secas.

-Entonces, primero me dice que debo dejar de soñar y adaptarme a la realidad y ahora me da un remedio para la garganta. ¿Acaso esto es un tipo de psicología inversa? Déjeme decirle que mi madre lo intentó hace tiempo y no caí en su trampa- espeta Yong Soo sacudiendo el ramillete mientras que Yao solo da un suspiro (otro mas).

-Si quieres o no hacerme caso es cosa tuya aunque deberías, te habla la experiencia. En cuanto a esto míralo como un pago por la canción, no has ganado ni un centavo desde que te he visto cantar en las calles aru- dice el chino yendo a sentarse detrás de su mostrador y sacando su inseparable pipa a la que de nuevo rellena con tabaco pero antes de encenderla prende una varita de incienso.

Yong Soo vuelve a mirar las hojas secas y luego a Yao que está con la mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano sosteniendo su pipa en una postura elegante que parece no corresponder a un simple tendero.

-Usted es muy extraño, habla como un viejo pero no creo que sea más de tres años mayor que yo- opina el chico a lo que el moreno despega la boquilla de sus labios y lo mira con un casi imperceptible gesto altivo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú aru?- le pregunta el chino al joven que de nuevo endereza todavía más su espalda orgulloso de rebelar su edad que lo hace sentir como un joven adulto.

-Tengo 19 años, recién cumplidos- responde muy feliz. -¿Y usted?... no, basta de formalidades, cuántos años tienes tú, en serio no creo que seas tan mayor-

Sacando el humo del tabaco por la nariz y manteniéndose tranquilo Yao contesta.

-Tengo 35 años, casi 36- responde sin más y solo por obra de un milagro la mandíbula de Yong Soo no ha ido a parar al piso por la manera exagerada en la que ha abierto la boca.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! Te ves como un veinteañero ¿Qué haces para verte así de joven? ¿Matas jóvenes vírgenes y bebes su sangre?- le pregunta acercándose rápidamente hasta él examinándolo tomándolo por la cara sobresaltando a Yao que intenta hacerse hacia atrás para evitar ese incomodo contacto pero no lo logra, Yong Soo lo tiene bien apresado del rostro fijando intensamente sus ojos negros en los marrones.

Si el músico se acerca unos milímetros más al rostro de Yao podríamos dar por seguro que algo más íntimo que una charla va a pasar ahí; sin embargo Yong Soo cuida de mantener esa ínfima distancia entre ellos y que parece estar molestando al mayor el cual intenta por todos los medios alejarse sin resultado alguno.

-Oh… apenas lo noto pero… tienes una cara muy linda para ser hombre- dice el jovencito haciendo que Yao se enfade de verdad y con un par de manotazos se lo quita de encima. Claro, para todo hombre el que le digan lindo debe ser un atentado contra su orgullo masculino… o algo así.

De la nada interrumpiendo a Yong Soo de decir algo más, suena el timbre de un teléfono que evidentemente no es el de Yao, el cual es una reliquia que obviamente no podría reproducir una canción de rock para anunciar una llamada entrante, aunque en este caso se trata de un mensaje pues el otro moreno rebusca entre sus bolsillos y solo mira rápidamente la pantalla luminosa.

Lentamente su cara se pinta de blanco y parece asustado.

-¡Tengo un examen y lo había olvidado! Maldición- dice apurado viendo su guitarra y amplificador que de pronto ya le parecen estorbosos, así que sin ninguna delicadeza ni pidiendo permiso deja ambos en el piso a un lado del mostrador.

-Por favor guárdalos por mí y vendré después por ellos. ¡Nos vemos!- y dicho esto el muchacho sale corriendo como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo para matarlo.

-¡Oye, no puedes dejarlos aquí aru!- le grita Yao tratando de ir tras él pero este ya ha emprendido la huida.

Y junto con Yong Soo también tú y yo que vamos intentando seguirle el paso alocado a este muchacho que va viendo su teléfono celular consultando la hora y acelerando su carrera, creemos que está intentando llegar a tiempo.

El chico no pierde el tiempo y cuando ve el autobús acercarse a la parada corre todavía más rápido si eso es posible y logra alcanzar el transporte al que se sube, apenas lo aborda se deja caer de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, después prácticamente va arrastrándose hasta alguno de los asientos, podría ser que tú también necesites recuperar el oxígeno después de ese corto pero exhaustivo maratón.

Estando un poco más tranquilo el moreno se lleva los grandes audífonos de diadema a las orejas reproduciendo la música que siempre lo acompaña, aunque esto le ayuda a relajarse no puede evitar sacar de vez en cuando su teléfono solo para asegurarse de aun poder llegar a la hora indicada de su examen.

-Si no lo presento ya encontraré la manera de aprobar la materia- se dice finalmente resignado recargando su cabeza a la ventanilla del autobús viendo como pasamos por diferentes avenidas, damos vueltas, esperamos en los semáforos.

Finalmente tras un breve recorrido las verjas del campus comienzan a divisarse y Yong Soo se apresura a anticipar su parada. El autobús se detiene a unos metros de la entrada principal y en una última oportunidad el chico se fuerza otra vez a correr, todavía tiene tres minutos así que echa a correr como loco intentando esquivar gente a su paso.

Llega derrapándose por el pasillo del edificio y en la puerta del aula ve a un rubio ojiazul que al verlo parece aliviado y moviendo su mano le indica que se apresure.

-¡Alfred Jones, te amo, gracias por avisarme del examen!- exclama Yong Soo corriendo hasta el rubio y de un salto se abalanza sobre él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas quedando colgado de él.

Para suerte de Alfred Jones, tiene buenos reflejos y logra sostenerlo cuando el otro salta encima suyo.

-Si si si, yo también te amo pero metete ya o vas a reprobar por no presentarte- le regaña Alfred mientras Yong Soo le da una larga serie de besos fraternales en la mejilla y salta de nuevo al piso para entrar casi barriéndose al salón en donde el profesor justo tras de él, ya cierra la puerta.

-No tiene remedio- dice en voz baja Alfred comenzando a caminar cuando en ese preciso momento le llega un mensaje de texto del moreno de segundos antes.

"_Espera a que salga del examen, te invito una hamburguesa"_

_-_Compra mi tiempo con comida… ¿Quién se cree que soy?- escuchamos al buen Alfred decir mientras digita una respuesta desde su teléfono.

"_¡Termina ese maldito examen ahora mismo! ¡Aliméntame!" _

Y pues sí, Alfred F. Jones es un producto a la venta siempre y cuando tengas con que alimentarlo.

Para no interrumpir a Yong Soo en su importante examen hemos optado por acompañar a Alfred, sin embargo este no parece necesitar de nuestra compañía pues apenas ha ido a sentarse a una banca de los jardines del campus ya es abordado por muchísimos chicos que se sientan a su lado para platicar o preguntarle algunas cosas. Cada vez nos convencemos más y más de que este chico es como un imán de personas, no podemos poner en duda el hecho de que tiene un extraño magnetismo; será su sonrisa o esa personalidad relajada y alegre que te contagia de buen humor.

No sabemos a ciencia cierta que es ese "algo" en Alfred, solo sabemos que esta comodidad al estar en su presencia nos gusta.

-Hey muchachos ¿No se les antoja un chocolate frío? Yo muero por uno- comenta de la nada el ojiazul y sus amigos no dudan en hacerle burla por sus antojos tan infantiles.

-Oigan, no se rían, nunca se es demasiado mayor para un vaso de leche con chocolate- les advierte levantándose de la banca y caminando junto con todo su séquito hasta la cafetería más cercana que es la que queda casi a un lado de la entrada de la universidad, tiene mucha pereza para ir hasta la facultad de letras.

El resto de los jóvenes se quedan atrás mientras el de lentes hace su pedido de un chocolate frío y con una sonrisa de galán de película cincuentera le pide a la muchacha que lo atiende que le ponga el doble de crema batida por encima. La chica atontada por la galanura del rubio atiende a su pedido y ahora tenemos un gran vaso de chocolate coronado con una montaña de crema batida que al amenazar con caer es detenida por la lengua de Alfred el cual en el proceso se llena la punta de la nariz de blanco dulzón.

Nos es increíble la manera en como un universitario puede verse como un chiquillo y a la vez tan tierno y atractivo… este muchacho es todo un misterio.

Mientras Alfred está muy ocupado lamiendo toda esa crema batida y que comienza a verse apetitosa por la forma en que el ojiazul la devora, este sin quererlo o tal vez por mera obra del destino fija sus ojos al otro lado de las rejas de la escuela viendo a un solitario transeúnte que va con lentes obscuros y andar perezoso.

Alfred reconoce ese cabello color paja desordenado y por supuesto las anormalmente gruesas cejas que sobresalen del armazón de los lentes obscuros junto con esa cara de incomodidad. Otra vez el mundo o la vida misma pone en bandeja de plata un encuentro inevitable entre ambos personajes.

-Ahora vuelvo, espérenme aquí- les pide a sus amigos mientras cuidando de no derramar su bebida corre hasta la entrada principal en el preciso instante en el que este conocido hombre pasa por enfrente de ella.

-¡Arthur Kirkland!- exclama emocionado Alfred con ese vocerrón entusiasmado que se carga, hace dar tremendo salto al mencionado que se hace para atrás seguramente esperando una avalancha de periodistas o una horda de fans… en cambio solo está un chico que parece sufrir de hiperactividad.

Tras tranquilizarse Arthur fija sus ojos ocultos tras los cristales ahumados a quien le llama, se baja un poco las gafas y frunce severamente su ceño.

-¡Tú!- grita a su vez señalando al ojiazul que se acerca.

-Vaya coincidencia, pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Debe ser mi día de suerte, ven aquí, necesito una foto contigo- comienza a decir apresuradamente Alfred maniobrando con su vaso de chocolate y sacando su teléfono celular para luego jalar a Arthur del brazo hacía él, después pasándole su propio brazo por encima del hombro en un burdo abrazo levantando su teléfono celular enfocando con la cámara de este, a ambos.

-Oye, espera… ¿Qué haces?- pregunta confundido Arthur que con todo el barullo se le han resbalado los lentes obscuros.

-¡Sonríe!- le ordena Alfred ignorándolo completamente y disparando el flash del teléfono móvil, la tan famosa _selfie _ha sido tomada y Alfred suelta por fin a Arthur que solo ve lucecitas parpadeantes gracias al flash.

-Ahora sí, Mathew tiene que creerme ¿Sabes lo que hizo con el autógrafo que te pedí? Juró que era falso, lo comparó con una foto que encontró de tu firma en internet y me dijo que yo lo había hecho. Pero ahora tengo pruebas sólidas.- decía complacido Alfred viendo la foto recién tomada sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo aunque a nuestro parecer esa foto se ve algo chueca, borrosa y Arthur aparece con los ojos cerrados, una pena considerando ese bonito color verde que tienen.

-No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás balbuceando ¿Y para qué es la foto? ¿Qué no se supone que mis libros ni siquiera te gustan?- le espeta Arthur arreglándose los lentes y la ropa.

-No me estás escuchando. Te digo que es para Matty, comprobarle que te conozco, para eso no tienen que gustarme tus libros- responde tranquilamente Alfred dándole un trago largo a su leche achocolatada haciéndose un bigote de leche obscura y llenándose de nuevo la nariz con crema batida.

Se relame el labio superior para quitarse la leche pero no se percata de la crema en su cara, por lo tanto Arthur lo mira con total desaprobación por ver a ese niño en un cuerpo tan grande.

-En serio me sorprende tu completa falta de tacto al decir tan a la ligera que no te gusta mi trabajo ¿No tienes un poco de consideración por el escritor frente a ti?- le reprende el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos pero el otro no parece entender cuál es su punto.

-Eres escritor, se supone que ustedes están acostumbrados a las críticas buenas o malas, además no creo que la opinión de una persona común y corriente te afecte en algo- responde con toda frescura Alfred y tiene un buen punto.

-En eso tienes razón pero… ah… digamos que me interesa saber que piensa el público en general de lo que escribo, eso es importante también para hacer mi trabajo- se justifica Arthur sintiendo una mirada penetrante por parte de Alfred que después gira los ojos.

-Si eso quieres entonces te diré…- el chico se aclara la garganta y despeina un poco su cabello haciendo que este caiga por su rostro en dos cortinas rubias.

-"Su literatura es como una ventana apenas abierta a un mundo un tanto obscuro y lúgubre pero brutalmente realista. Sus personajes están construidos de manera que son una especie de metáfora acerca de la sociedad consumida por el desasosiego y la completa falta de una visión optimista ante la vida"…- recita Alfred con una voz suave y bajita apenas audible mientras se encorva y actúa de manera tímida.

-Oh vaya… pues para no ser un lector ávido de mis obras pareces entenderlas muy bien. Ese fue un análisis muy… satisfactorio- dice Arthur que no puede evitar de formar una enorme sonrisa vanidosa y cínica en su rostro hinchando su pecho lleno de complacencia.

-Eso no es lo que yo pienso, solo es lo que mi hermano se la pasa repitiendo cada vez que habla de ti y lo ha dicho tantas veces que como puedes ver ya me lo sé de memoria. Si me lo preguntas a mi no tengo ni idea de qué diablos quiere decir con eso- dice Alfred retomando su tono de voz normal y peinándose bien de nuevo haciendo su cabello hacía un lado.

-¿En serio te haces llamar universitario?- pregunta Arthur viendo esfumarse toda la emoción de antes por ese último comentario, es ahora Alfred el que se siente ligeramente ofendido.

-Sí, el que no sea un pesimista meditabundo taciturno y tétrico no me hace estúpido. No sé porque tú y Matty creen que por usar palabras largas y difíciles los hace mejores que otros, o el hecho de ver el mundo como una gran pila de mierda también les hace pensar que son superiores que los que somos felices y disfrutamos de la vida- recrimina Alfred y a pesar de mostrarse molesto, en realidad no lo podemos tomar en serio cuando tiene crema batida en la punta de la nariz e infla las mejillas de esa manera.

-Jo, pues es por eso mismo que los pensamos idiotas ¿Qué hay de bueno con esta vida y toda esta gente que no alcanza a ver más allá de sus narices, que no tiene más que dos dedos de frente y cree que todo lo que le rodea es una película de Disney? Si las personas fueran inteligentes se darían cuenta de que este mundo no es más que una farsa, pura putrefacción- discute a su vez Arthur y vemos como Alfred infla todavía más las mejillas, casi parece un hámster metiéndose comida a la boca.

-Hay muchas cosas buenas y las personas no son "el reflejo de una sociedad en decadencia" son individuos con sentimientos independientes y autónomos que también pueden crear enlaces y conexiones fuertes con otros individuos en lugar de recluirse en un mundo pesimista creado por ellos mismos. Yo creo que es la gente que cree que todo lo que le rodea es malo, la que de verdad es estúpida y no puede ver más allá de su reducida opinión porque están demasiado ocupados lamentándose en lugar de salir a buscar esas cosas buenas- debate Alfred y por un momento creemos que rematará sacando la lengua pero se resiste a esto y le sostiene la mirada enfadada a Arthur el cual aprieta sus puños.

-¡Ese es un argumento muy infantil, inmaduro! No tienes bases para eso que aseguras- ataca Arthur y es ahora cuando vemos a Alfred en todo su tierno esplendor, llevándose las manos a los oídos, una de ellas aun carga su vaso con leche.

-¡Lalalalalalala! No me importa lo que un escritor amargado me diga, vivo en un mundo feliz rodeado de gente feliz y todo a mi alrededor es perfecto ¡Lalalalalalala!- dice Alfred alzando la voz cubriéndose las orejas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciendo rabiar a Arthur.

-Hey, para eso y escúchame lo que te estoy diciendo- le ordena Arthur pero Alfred sigue indispuesto a escuchar al otro que todavía pelea por hacerse escuchar. Ahora esto de verdad se está volviendo completamente ridículo e infantil.

-¡Te digo que me escuches maldita sea!- Arthur repite y repite pidiéndole al otro que deje esa tontería pero Alfred no se detiene e incluso alza el sonido de su ya alta voz hasta que finalmente termine por echarse a reír al ver que Arthur está rojo de la ira.

-¿Ves cómo es molesto? Por eso no me gustan tus libros, son todos tan deprimentes, tus personajes son deprimentes y por cada cosa buena que parece que les va a suceder ellos le dan la espalda porque creen firmemente que todo a su alrededor es malo, es como si ellos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía un rato- explica Alfred dejando completamente descolocado a Arthur que por primera vez no tiene nada que contestar.

De pronto el teléfono de Alfred comienza a sonar con la melodía de la Marcha Imperial de _Star Wars _y rápidamente lo atiende para luego volverse a Arthur sonriente.

-Tengo que irme ya, espero de verdad reconsideres lo que escribes, si lo haces le daré otra oportunidad a tus libros- le dice el ojiazul al otro que esta vez logra detenerlo antes de que se vaya.

-Espera, no puedes dejar un debate a la mitad, tenemos que llegar a una resolución sobre esto- le ordena firmemente el ojiverde a lo que Alfred parece no entender porque a Arthur le cuesta tanto trabajo decir de una manera más sencilla que quiere seguir hablando con él.

Es así que Alfred saca de una de las bolsas de su mochila un marcador permanente y sin previo aviso toma la mano de Arthur que se sobresalta por el repentino contacto.

-Este es mi nombre, con él puedes localizarme en Facebook, también con este otro en Twitter y casi no se usa, pero este también es mi correo. Cuando tengas tiempo podemos seguir hablando de esto- le dice el sonriente y alegre Alfred escribiendo con letras grandes y burdas cada una de las direcciones en la palma de la mano de Arthur que parece estar un poco inquieto al tener a Alfred sosteniéndole la mano de manera tan confianzuda.

-No dudes en contactarme. Matty se enfermará de la envidia- dice entre risitas infantiles y entusiastas mientras el ojiverde lo mira como si fuera el ser más extraño sobre toda la superficie de la tierra.

-H… hey espera- le llama el escritor antes de que el otro se vaya y señala su nariz. –Tienes crema en la nariz- le dice al otro que saca su lengua y con la punta intenta alcanzar el dulce pero le es imposible… tal vez podría si tuviera una lengua de vaca, que no es el caso.

Arthur da un lánguido suspiro negando con su cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho le pasa el dedo índice por la nariz a Alfred quitándole la crema, el más alto sonríe agradecido y se va de nuevo en dirección al campus… el escritor mira la crema blanca en su dedo, se lo lleva a la boca saboreando el azúcar en ella. Después se percata de lo que ha hecho y la cara se le pone tan roja como un semáforo.

Alfred por su lado va de regreso con sus amigos, una gran sonrisa se pinta en sus labios aunque esta ya parece ser parte de él, es demasiado contagiosa, es como ese punto específico en el que centras tu atención cuando lo ves. El chico llega de nuevo con el resto de sus compañeros uniéndose rápidamente a la charla convirtiéndose de inmediato en el centro de todas las miradas.

Un par de horas después aparece Yong Soo, parece ser que ese examen le consumió toda la vida y su energía vital pues llega caminando torpemente balanceándose de un lado a otro hasta finalmente dejarse caer casi en los brazos de Alfred.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que me pusiera a estudiar?!- le reclama al rubio ojiazul que solo se ríe de esa manera "heroica" acostumbrada en él.

-Lo intenté toda la semana pero me decías que ensayar era más importante que esto- responde Alfred y el otro en cuestión de instantes se incorpora como si nada.

-Y claro que tenía razón, mi música es más importante, no me arrepiento de nada. Vamos, te debo una hamburguesa- le dice al rubio al que le comienzan a brillar los ojos de una manera casi sobrenatural.

Nos ponemos en marcha siguiendo a los chicos que van hablando de temas varios, entre ellos el examen en el que Yong Soo está muy poco, o casi nada, interesado, dice que se conforma con tener cualquier nota aprobatoria, para él lo más importante es seguir concentrado en la música y en sus canciones. Se desvían hacía un McDonald's en donde continúan con su plática, se ponen al corriente de sus respectivas vidas ya que al parecer el moreno falta muy a menudo en la escuela y son raras las ocasiones en las que se encuentra con Alfred.

Le comenta acerca de sus nuevas canciones y claro de su nuevo compañero de cuarto que es un aspirante a escritor y como ambos intentan sobrevivir en ese caos que hacen llamar departamento ya que ninguno de los dos ha nacido con ese gen hogareño con el que parecen nacer las madres las cuales mantienen todo limpio y ordenado… ellos solo viven como Dios les da a entender, con partituras y borradores de libros regados por todos lados.

Seguimos junto con ellos la plática mientras devoran su comida, o bueno, Alfred la devora. Salen juntos del restaurante de comida rápida, caminan juntos unas cuadras antes de despedirse esperando volver a verse pronto, claro, si las presentaciones callejeras de Yong Soo no se interponen entre las clases y los seminarios.

Yong Soo entonces va solo, decidiéndose a recoger hasta el día siguiente tanto guitarra como amplificador, la comida le ha provocado sueño y solo quiere irse a recostar un rato.

Cruza la esquina y en un parque que queda detrás del complejo de departamentos en el que vive ve a Mathias recostado en una de las bancas concentrado en sus pensamientos mirando al cielo citadino. El moreno se acerca y se agacha haciéndole sombra al ojiazul.

-¿Hoy no vas a cazar editores?- le pregunta a su nuevo compañero el cual frunce el ceño.

-Respóndeme algo ¿Acaso toda la gente de este lugar son ruines, crueles y unos completos hijos de perra?- le pregunta al pelinegro y este hace como que medita la respuesta.

-Pues podría decirte que en realidad el setenta por cierto de la población mundial son ruines, crueles y unos hijos de puta, por supuesto yo entro dentro del otro treinta por cierto- le contesta con una sonrisa Yong Soo haciendo gruñir a Mathias que se incorpora y se sienta como se debe en la banca.

-No puedo creer que exista gente así, ¡Esto es tan frustrante!- grita entonces el rubio con toda la potencia de su voz haciendo eco y espantando a unos pajaritos que picoteaban el suelo cerca de ahí pero emprendieron el vuelo tras el alarido.

-Oye relájate, vas a asustar a los niños- le pide el tranquilo moreno señalando a otro pelinegro de ojos verdes que pasa por ahí y el cual no es otro más que Nicolai que se ha quedado como una piedra después del tremendo grito.

-Perdón pero es que ¡Ese tipo me las va a pagar!- vuelve a gritar Mathias ahora subiéndose a la banquilla usando sus manos como bocinas para amplificar su voz. Nicolai solo acababa de dar dos pasos cuando de nuevo se queda de piedra.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta el adolescente viendo a Mathias gritando como un loco trepado en una banca de parque amenazando a nadie en especial.

-No te preocupes Nico, solo cosas de pueblerinos- le consuela Yong Soo acercándose al ojiverde que no parece creer que se trate de eso.

-Claro que no, es cosa de mi orgullo herido y gente aprovechándose de otros. Escucha bien chico, nunca dejes que unos abusones altaneros y presumidos se salgan con la suya ¿Me entiendes?- dice Mathias bajándose de un salto de la banca y encaminándose hasta Nicolai pasándole un brazo por el hombro al muchachito que da un respingo sorprendido por el gesto amistoso.

-Si alguien algún día se burla de tus buenas intenciones entonces regresa con ese tipo y destrózale la cara… bueno, no literalmente, destrózale la moral y todo eso para que aprendan a no meterse con tus sueños- le aconseja Mathias comenzando a caminar todavía enganchado a Nicolai acompañado de Yong Soo.

-Ya aprenderá ese engreído a no volver a aprovecharse de mi ingenuidad… ¡Ese enano insoportable con cara de que no le han dado buen sexo en siglos!- vuelve a gritar Mathias como si con sus gritos estuviera desahogando toda esa ira contenida… no sé tú, pero a mí ya comienza a darme miedo.

Nicolai solo se hace a un lado pero es todavía medio abrazado por el rubio.

-Oye, no es algo que debas decir cerca de un niño- le dice Yong Soo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Mathias mientas que los tres van subiendo las escaleras de caracol y ahí vamos siguiéndolos.

-No me trates como a un chiquillo- dice molesto Nicolai subiendo al mismo paso que los otros dos, escuchando toda la serie de amenazas terroríficas de Mathias hasta que llegan al pasillo que les corresponde.

Nicolai da un suspiro de resignación cuando ve la puerta del departamento de Bladimir y de un momento a otro se detiene.

-¿Vienes todos los días a ver a tu amigo?- pregunta Mathias deteniéndose junto con el ojiverde que parece ir preparándose para llamar a la puerta.

-No es mi amigo… es muy raro como para serlo- masculla el moreno un poco molesto por este último detalle pero el ojiazul a su lado prefiere reír.

-Ser un poco raro es bueno, yo creo que la gente más interesante es la más rara- dice el rubio con una gran sonrisa revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello a Nicolai que solo atina a agachar su cabeza por el peso de esa gran mano.

El moreno se queda con la cabeza gacha un momento más, incluso después de que Mathias y Yong solo se despiden para entrar a su propio departamento. Luego de esto y sabiéndose solo, el jovencito se lleva una mano a su cabello despeinado y con la otra llama la puerta aun sin levantar su rostro.

Ha tocado dos veces pero nadie atiende aun, solo desde el otro lado se escucha una voz familiar.

-¡Está abierto, entra!- es Bladimir que parece gritar desde su habitación así que haciendo caso el moreno abre la puerta y entramos junto con él a la casa de apariencia promedio.

No vemos al muchacho en la sala así que debe estar en su fortaleza, alias habitación, haciendo alguna locura como es digno de nuestro anfitrión.

Hemos estado en lo correcto, ya no nos sorprende ver a Bladimir trepado en su librero usando cada estante como improvisado peldaño.

-No voy a preguntar qué diablos estás haciendo- comenta Nicolai con su expresión reprobatoria cuando ve al otro como una especie de mono araña intentando llegar a lo más alto de su mueble, llenándose su atuendo de raso negro, de polvo.

-Qué bueno, no creo que fueras a entenderlo de todos modos- contesta el chico de apariencia gótica alzando su pie hasta el siguiente estante intentando mantener un precario equilibrio.

-¿Siempre tienes que tratar como tontos a todo el que intenta hacer contacto contigo?- le pregunta el moreno viendo al chico estirándose para alcanzar una caja que está sobre el mueble.

-No, solo a la gente que se empeña en actuar como tonta para sentirse parte de algo- responde Bladimir con toda tranquilidad forzando a su cuerpo a estirarse un poco mas y justo cuando el ojiverde está a punto de recriminarle por esto, el pie del ojirrojo ha resbalado de la tabla que hace de estante.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclama Nicolai y actuando por instinto corre hasta Bladimir alzando sus manos sosteniendo a este por la cintura justo al mismo tiempo que el rubio logra agarrarse del mueble.

Ambos se quedan estáticos unos segundos sin moverse de sus posiciones, tras el momento de súbita tensión Nicolai suelta bruscamente al otro chico y retrocede varios pasos.

-Pe… perdón- dice ocultando sus manos tras su espalda. Una vez más Bladimir clava su inquietante mirada en el otro joven.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunta el chico paliducho tomando la caja y bajando con cuidado del librero. Nicolai da otro paso hacia atrás sin razón aparente. El moreno mira a todos lados sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada a su interlocutor.

-Pues… porque no pareces del tipo de persona que le guste que lo toquen- explica el pelinegro y Bladimir sorprendentemente sonríe dejando ver la punta de sus largos colmillos sobresalir de sus labios.

-No entiendo porque crees eso, me gusta el contacto físico; no soy un misántropo como seguramente piensas- le dice a Nicolai apresurándose a ir a su cama para sacar lo que sea que hay dentro de la caja polvosa.

-Pero si hace poco me acabas de decir que odias a la gente- dice entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido el ojiverde aun desde su mismo lugar con las manos todavía tras su espalda como si intentara ocultar algo.

-Corrección: Odio a la gente aburrida- le corrige Bladimir levantando su dedo índice y comenzando a armar el telescopio que está guardado en la caja.

-Sabes Nicolai, a diferencia de lo que crees, no puedo aislarme por completo de la gente… por mucho que lo intente este mundo aburrido me acecha y las personas que viven en él también. Es como un enlace que no puedo cortar- explica Bladimir terminando de montar el instrumento para luego ponerlo cerca de la ventana fijando el lente en el punto deseado.

Nicolai se queda callado en la misma esquina de la habitación en la que ha estado parado desde que llegó, todavía con sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda mira a todos lados examinando por enésima vez la bizarra habitación de Bladimir.

-Nunca entiendo lo que quieres decir, hablas raro- dice en voz baja el moreno y el otro solo se encoge de hombros como suele hacer dando por zanjada la discusión pues a este poco le interesa que alguien más lo comprenda.

-Aunque me acaban de decir que la gente rara es interesante… ¿Será cierto… le gustarán las personas extrañas?- dice más para sí mismo Nicolai llevándose una mano a la cabeza justo en su cabello todavía enmarañado por la sacudida de Mathias.

Sin embargo el que reacciona al comentario es Bladimir que despega su ojo de la mirilla del telescopio y mira a Nicolai que está perdido en sus propios pensamientos; sin que el ojiverde lo note, el rubio se sonríe complacido pero no dice nada más y sigue mirando a la ventana seguramente buscando a esa misma gente con la que está conectada, con la que tiene un lazo tal vez demasiado fuerte como para ser cortado.

Podría ser así, que entre más intentamos aislarnos esta cadena se hace más fuerte, cada eslabón se vuelve más estrecho para impedirnos separarnos… ¿Qué tanto podrán cerrarse los eslabones de esta cadena de personas? Espero lo sigas averiguando junto conmigo, aún queda mucho por ver.


	4. Cadenas y eslabones

**N/A: Antes de comenzar el capítulo robaré espacio ya que ha surgido la duda con respecto de quien es Nicolai (como nación) Nicolai es Bulgaria, perdonen mi error al no haberlo especificado antes dentro del fic. Ahora con esto aclarado siéntanse libres de leer y si tienen alguna otra pregunta de cualquier tipo no duden en hacérmelo saber. Gracias.**

000

6 GRADOS DE SEPARACIÓN

Cadenas y eslabones

Está anocheciendo y otra vez nos encontramos en estos continuos escenarios con los que ya nos hemos familiarizado. Estamos en el departamento editorial mirando por uno de los ventanales como el sol ya termina de ahogar sus últimos rayos detrás de algunos edificios. Es un verdadero espectáculo ver como en una secuencia casi programada, las varias lucecitas de la ciudad se van encendiendo apenas el sol desaparece, lentamente como focos de una gran marquesina y el flujo de las personas y los autos continúa pues la noche no es impedimento alguno para seguir con sus ajetreadas vidas. Nunca hay descanso, nunca hay una pausa para detenerse a ver una puesta de sol o el más insignificante detalle a su alrededor.

Tú como yo somos una de esas excepciones a la regla, nos hemos tomado el tiempo necesario para ver el cielo pintarse de un intenso anaranjado seguido de un rosa pastel que se ha tornado en violeta, azul y ahora poco a poco… negro. Nos dan ganas de suspirar por el romántico momento pero preferimos desviar la vista hasta donde está Feliks, el que sí está demasiado ocupado en cosas que a nuestro parecer son triviales, cosas como el trabajo absorbente en el que ha estado concentrado desde que comenzó la jornada laboral.

Vemos al ojiverde con su cabello rubio recogido lejos de su cara y solo sostenido por un bolígrafo que usa a modo de improvisada horquilla para que su cascada de hebras rubias no se venga abajo. Se desanudó la corbata color rosa chillante y desabotonó el primer botón de su camisa. Su taza de café descansa junto a la gran montaña de papeles corregidos pero en sus manos aún hay otro montoncito de hojas que lee en un silencio poco frecuente en él que siempre está soltando algún comentario aunque sea para sí mismo.

El rubio cierra sus ojos un momento y gira su cabeza seguramente porque sus hombros están muy tensos. Un par de personas se despiden pues ya es hora de volver a casa pero Feliks no, ahí se queda metido en su lectura y aunque mira la hora en el reloj no le da importancia.

-Arthur Arthur… ¿Cuándo vas a crecer?- pregunta mientras lee un último párrafo antes de aventar el bonche de hojas a su escritorio con desdén. Endereza su espalda y se estira como si fuese un gato soltando un gemido de satisfacción mientras lo hace.

Se levanta, escribe algo en una de sus notitas adheribles en forma de corazón y la pega justo en el centro del monitor de su computadora, toma su bolsa Gucci y se la cuelga al hombro mientras va revisando algunas cosas desde su teléfono celular y sin poner atención por dónde camina lo seguimos hasta el ascensor en donde entra sin percatarse de otra presencia en él… aunque nos parece increíble puesto que dicha presencia es demasiado amenazadora como para pasar desapercibida.

Mientras Feliks sigue con sus ojos puestos en su teléfono la otra persona parece estar esperando a que el rubio repare en él pero no es así, por tanto tiene que armarse de valor para hablar.

-Ho… hola- dice Iván con su voz infantil sobresaltando a Feliks que voltea a verlo desviando por fin sus ojos del aparato y parpadeando un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Hola- responde el ojiverde sin mucho entusiasmo retomando su vista al teléfono sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Podemos ver en Iván un claro gesto de desilusión ante el sutil desaire del otro, por lo tanto se ha resignado a quedarse en ese silencio que es solo llenando por la música ambiental del elevador y el timbre que anuncia que han llegado a otro piso. Las puertas se abren y se cierran y estos dos siguen ahí sin hacer contacto alguno entre ellos, solamente parados el uno al lado del otro.

Antes de llegar a la planta baja Feliks guarda el teléfono en su costosa bolsa, espera a que las puertas se abran y vuelve sus ojos a Iván que va cabizbajo con la mitad del rostro escondido bajo la bufanda.

-Ósea como que vamos por esos _shots _vodka… no, creo que necesito la botella entera- se corrige Feliks saliendo del ascensor mientras que el ojivioleta mira a todos lados buscando a quien le habla el otro rubio.

-¿A quién buscas? Vamos antes de que se me acaben las ganas de socializar- le dice a Iván que solo atina a sentir con la cabeza y seguir a Feliks que por fin se saca la corbata y de paso el saco.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir conmigo?- pregunta Iván que tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para atreverse a caminar a un lado del rubio que se medio sonríe.

-Ivancito, no estoy seguro de más de la mitad de las cosas que hago con mi vida y hasta ahora me ha ido bien. Tomar unas copas contigo no me va a matar a menos que tú tengas esa intención ¿La tienes?- le pregunta al más alto que niega con su cabeza.

-Perfecto, porque estoy confiando en que me lleves a mí casa cuando salgamos del bar y yo este bañado en mis lágrimas y vomito. Eso lo digo en serio- agrega Feliks cuando ha visto como Iván ríe creyendo que es una broma y sinceramente tú y yo también esperamos que eso sea un chiste, no nos apetecer ver borrachos llorando en su inmundicia.

Seguimos a ese extraño dúo que se ve bastante peculiar por la notable diferencia de estaturas, además de uno con su andar amanerado y el otro que parece dispuesto a asesinar a todo el que se cruce frente a él.

Hemos caminado unas cuantas cuadras hasta detenernos en un local que no llama la atención, de hecho, pudimos haberlo pasado de largo si no es que Feliks se detiene y entra como si nada abriendo la pesada puerta. Dentro del local suenan baladas de rock y el murmullo de varias personas que disfrutan de una tranquila velada.

Nos colamos al discreto bar en compañía de Iván que parece no sentirse parte del lugar, mejor dicho no parece sentirse parte de ningún lugar en el que haya mucha gente. Por supuesto se vuelve imán de miradas que se desvían en el preciso instante en el que chocan con sus ojos violáceos, Feliks ni siquiera se percata de eso y camina esquivando las mesas hasta llegar al fondo del bar saludando con guiños coquetos al barman que atiende en la barra y le contesta con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, este lugar es así como que súper tranquilo y muy bueno cuando quieres embriagarte y tirarle de mierdas al mundo, como yo hago casi todo el tiempo- comenta Feliks sonriéndose y esperando a que los atiendan.

-Gracias, no suelen invitarme mucho a beber- comenta Iván con su sonrisa escalofriante de siempre.

-Uy ¿Y eso cómo por qué? ¿Eres mal bebedor?- inquiere Feliks y vemos al ruso de nuevo subirse (creemos que ya de manera inconsciente) la bufada hasta su nariz.

-No soy bueno tratando con las personas… creo que les doy miedo- se sincera el mas alto.

-¿Miedo? Miedo es el que yo doy cuando me sale una espinilla o cuando mis autores no hacen bien su trabajo. Miedo es lo que Arthur Kirkland va a sentir cuando mañana vaya a su casa a reclamarle la porquería de capitulo que se atrevió a entregarme- amenaza Feliks haciendo reír a Iván por esos gestos afeminados que pretenden sonar amenazantes sin lograrlo… será que Iván no ha visto a Feliks con una espinilla naciéndole en la punta de la nariz.

Un mesero joven llega para atenderlos y Feliks no conoce de reparos a la hora de examinar de arriba abajo al camarero que toma su orden bajo la sumamente incomoda mirada del ojiverde. Han pedido una botella entera de vodka pues parece será una noche larga. O el ojiverde de verdad tiene muchas mierdas que espetarle al mundo.

Pues por nuestra parte no nos queda otro remedio más que acompañar a este dúo, tomemos asiento junto con ellos que ya comienzan a servirse la bebida en sus respectivos vasos. Iván parece un poco sorprendido al notar que Feliks bebe el vodka solo, sin acompañarlo de otra bebida que suavice el golpe quemante de los casi 70 grados de alcohol etílico.

Alzan sus manos y chocan los vasos en un brindis para darle por fin el trago al vodka, Iván lo hace tranquilamente, no hay prisa, parece saborear la bebida y calarla en su lengua, por su parte Feliks se lo bebe de un trago y termina por azotar el vaso en la mesa como si estuviera muy enojado.

-Mi vida es un asco- suelta el rubio al tiempo que se vuelve a servir aún más de la botella.

Eso fue rápido, pensamos que tardaría al menos cinco tragos más antes de comenzar con los lamentos, el hombre ni siquiera está cerca de estar mareado.

Estamos presenciando como con una rapidez impresionante la botella va vaciándose hasta la mitad y un poco menos; Feliks e Iván son muy buenos bebedores, al menos son muy resistentes, han estado tomando trago tras trago sin inmutarse y solo es Feliks el que se la ha pasado hablando mientras que Iván lo escucha atentamente con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios (o eso creemos que es, a nuestro parecer es solo otra mueca homicida)

-Ósea te lo juro Iván, mi vida personal es un desastre, un completo desastre como que no sé qué tiene el mundo contra mí; tal vez me está diciendo a gritos que debería dejar de ser gay… o no sé, ser célibe hasta que me muera- se queja Feliks meneando su vaso al tiempo que habla mientras que el ojivioleta solo le da tragos pequeños.

-La relación más estable que tengo ahora mismo es con mi trabajo lo que ya es patético si lo piensas bien. Y luego está toda la gente de mi edad, esos que son de mi generación, casados, establecidos y adoptando niños chinos o procreando los suyos como si fueran conejos… y entonces me veo a mí mismo, acostándome con cualquier pedazo de carne que se me pone enfrente porque parece que pienso y siento con la entrepierna. Apenas veo a alguien una vocecita dentro de mí me dice: "Vamos Feliks, acuéstate con el tipo del culo deseable, tal vez este si te tome en serio y te llame a la mañana siguiente"- se queja el rubio alzando la voz sin querer, dándole otro trago largo al vodka antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-No sé de donde saco la estúpida idea de que alguien se va a quedar en mi cama hasta el otro día, ósea ya sé que andar metiéndote con completos desconocidos no es la mejor manera de encontrarte una relación seria… pero como que no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo funciona esto de las relaciones formales. Soy como en esas películas de adolescentes en las que termino enganchado al hijo de puta en turno, solo que a mí no me pasa eso de que cambian y se vuelven fieles y buenos… conmigo siguen siendo unos imbéciles y termino llorando como Magdalena, así súper patético mi caso- sigue diciendo Feliks recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-Lo peor es que no tengo la más mínima idea de porque es a mí a quien me pasa eso… como que quiero decir, soy exitoso en mi trabajo, solo mírame, tengo al mejor escritor bajo mi mando además de que no soy nada feo y si te atreves a decirme que lo soy te parto la cara. Pero cuando llega alguien, cuando creo que tengo la oportunidad de que alguien me quiera termino siendo pisoteado o peor que una puta, porque a mí ni me pagan por el sexo- Sigue diciendo Feliks sirviéndose más vodka directo de la botella volteando a ver a Iván que no ha dicho palabra en toda la velada.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- pregunta el ruso hablando por fin.

-Claro, dime- responde el otro rubio dándole sendos tragos a su vaso.

-Por lo que me cuentas, más que buscar una pareja parece que en realidad estás buscando compensar tu baja autoestima en base al hombre con el que sales. Estás midiendo tu valor como persona usando como estándar al hombre en turno. Sales con hombres atractivos, hombres que la gente podría admirar cuando vas por la calle porque eso te hace pensar que eres digno de ellos, que estás a su nivel. No digas tonterías como que quieres establecerte y buscar una relación formal, solo quieres llenar tus huecos emocionales los que se hacen más grandes cada vez que en tu desesperado intento de que se queden contigo, vas y te acuestas con ellos a la primera noche y ellos te desechan volviendo así al principio de tu propio circulo vicioso de baja autoestima- explica Iván sonriente, con su voz infantil como si él mismo no estuviera consciente de todo lo que acaba de decir. Sigue ahí con su mueca feliz mientras que Feliks se endereza y lo mira con la boca abierta.

-Ósea… eso que acabas de decir es muy cruel y apenas me conoces- dice Feliks en voz seria y es hasta entonces que Iván se ha percatado de sus propias palabras ya que parece estar haciéndose cada vez más pequeño en su lugar pero antes de volver a usar ese dispositivo de auto defensa que es su bufanda sobre su rostro, Feliks le da un tremendo manotazo en la espalda y echa a reír de esa manera afeminada.

-¡Eso me gusta!- exclama el ojiverde dándole otra serie de palmadas a Iván en su espalda. –Eso necesito ahora mismo, como que necesito que alguien me dé una bofetada de realidad, directo a mi moral porque como que mis amigos siempre me dicen esa estupidez de "es solo que no has encontrado al indicado" ¡Pues al indicado me lo paso por las bolas!- grita entonces Feliks alzándose sobre su silla alarmando al resto de las personas todavía presentes.

Iván esta vez se alza la bufanda pero por la vergüenza ya que el otro no ha medido el volumen de su voz.

Feliks vuelve a reír y ahora sospechamos que tal vez tanto alcohol ya se le subió a la cabeza ya que un rubor extraño se posa en sus mejillas al tiempo que se tambalea ligeramente para volver a sentarse en su silla apoyando los codos en la mesa y su rostro en las palmas de sus manos

-El indicado… ¿Por qué crees que la gente lo dice con tanta facilidad? Ósea… quiero decir, todos los que te dicen eso parece que ya han encontrado al suyo y no saben lo difícil que es dar con alguien que te haga sentir bien contigo mismo.- comienza a decir Felisk volteando a ver a Iván que está ligeramente encorvado sobre su lugar, seguramente todavía apenado por lo que le había dicho hace un momento al ojiverde.

-Yo quiero… quiero una persona con quien me sienta bien pero no estoy seguro de cuando esto se volvió una obsesión ¿Por qué el tener pareja se ha convertido en un requisito para ser feliz? Quiero que me digan en que preciso momento de mi vida empecé convencerme de que solo valgo algo cuando alguien me está follando ¡Díganmelo!- vuelve a gritar Feliks a todo pulmón y ahora la cara de Iván es toda de un color escarlata seguramente por el comentario anterior.

-No creo que llegue alguien de la nada a decírtelo, y dame eso, ya estás mal- le pide Iván haciendo que se vuelva a sentar y arrebatándole la botella de vodka que está a pocos tragos de terminarse.

Feliks se mueve de un lado a otro y casi nos dan ganas de ir a sostenerlo antes de que se vaya a caer de lado de la silla, sin embargo logra mantenerse sentado y fijar su mirada en Iván que deja lejos de su alcance la botella de vodka, el ojivioleta no parece afectado en absoluto por el alcohol.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Iván? no creo que lleves una existencia tan penosa como la mía así que cuéntame cómo te trata el amor- le pregunta Feliks arrastrando la voz y el otro parece incomodo cuando se toca este tópico así que se remueve varias veces en su asiento mientras toma su vaso de vodka y parece poner toda su atención en él pues clava su mirada en este tardando un poco en contestar.

-No hay nadie en especial, no soy bueno congeniando con la gente y a la gente no le gusta congeniar conmigo así que… estoy bien solo- dice aunque su tono se escucha todo, menos convincente y a pesar de estar medio borracho Feliks puede darse cuenta de ello, lo podemos saber gracias a la manera en como sonríe y mira a ningún lado en especial.

-Es curioso que digas "solo" cuando habemos millones de personas en este mundo… todas enlazadas de alguna manera- comenta el ojiverde ahora posando sus afilados ojos en los violetas. -La verdadera cuestión radica en cuál de todos esos enlaces es lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse contigo hasta la mañana siguiente. He ahí el reto- comenta el rubio levantando su vaso vacío e Iván hace lo mismo con el suyo medio lleno, chocan ambos y los dos se sonríen en una extraña especie de complicidad.

La noche todavía es joven sin embargo estos dos no pueden darse el lujo de quedarse hasta tarde emborrachándose y lamentando las peripecias de su vida, así que tras darle el trago final a la botella piden la cuenta y enfilan a la salida del bar camino a sus respectivas casas.

La calle a estas horas ya está casi desierta sin embargo aún se ve uno que otro transeúnte andando por aquí y por allá. Feliks va en un avanzar torpe unos pasos más adelante de Iván, tambaleándose peligrosamente de un lado a otro y cantando a todo pulmón alentado por las alarmantes cantidades de alcohol en su sangre.

-_I´ve been lonely when Im with you, but now Im lonely all the same!- _va cantando (o gritando) Feliks alzando su puño como si este fuera un micrófono. Iván por su parte va a unos seguros cinco pasos tras de él evitando que crean que va acompañándolo.

-_If you need to find yourself in the arms of someone else!... I wish you on your way… but my love…- _el rubio hace una dramática pausa en la que se detiene y alza sus brazos con todo y bolsa Gucci. –_I´VE NEVER BEEN TO GOOD TO CHANGE!-_

Grita con la voz terriblemente desentonada que incluso nos lastima los oídos a los desafortunados que tenemos la pena de escucharlo. Una vez más el ojiverde se detiene y torpemente señala la calle de enfrente.

-Yo me voy por allá- dice con su lengua patosa e Iván no está muy seguro de si es correcto dejarlo ir solo.

-Feliks- le llama el ruso antes de que este siga con su camino, el otro se voltea dando una media vuelta extraña. El ojivioleta lo mira por unos segundos y creemos que fracasará en hablar pero no lo hace, aprieta sus puños enguantados y redirige su mirada al ojiverde.

-¿Tú… tú no me tienes miedo?- le pregunta al otro que parece estar apenas captando la pregunta, y de un momento a otro el rubio amanerado se sonríe de una manera extraña, tal vez un poco altiva y presumida como es su costumbre.

-No eres alguien tan impresionante como para darme miedo, solo eres otro hombre en esta gran ciudad- contesta Feliks y de pronto suena extrañamente sobrio, pero esto cambia radicalmente cuando ondea su mano en un gesto de despedida y vuelve a retomar su camino cruzando la calle como si fuera a irse de bruces en cualquier momento.

Seguimos al rubio y agradecemos internamente que aun recuerde la dirección de su propia casa, así que entramos junto con él que solo atina a dejar un caminito de ropa y cosas hasta su cama en donde se desploma cayendo profundamente dormido. Supongo que no nos queda otra opción más que pasar la noche aquí en compañía de un editor exitoso pero con demasiados conflictos internos como para hacerse llamar feliz.

Mientras Morfeo hace acto de presencia pensamos en la ironía de las cosas… como es que al estar en completa plenitud en un aspecto de tu vida, el otro parece estar desmoronándose o sencillamente es un caos que no sabes ni siquiera como empezar a organizar… vivir es tal vez una tarea demasiado difícil para simples mortales como tú y yo… ah, claro, y Feliks.

La mañana no se hace esperar y nos da la impresión de que ha llegado a una velocidad anormal pues hasta hace unos minutos estábamos en un profundo sueño. Feliks ya está corriendo por toda su casa maldiciendo e intentando arreglar su cabello, con una pinza caliente intenta alisarlo haciendo malabares con el cable que la pinza arrastra, y la taza de café en la otra mano.

Es todo un espectáculo ver su rutina matutina, entre la elección del guardarropa, la bolsa y claro el desayuno que consiste en una enorme taza de café sin azúcar. Finalmente sale corriendo al trabajo… aunque cuando está a punto de tomar un taxi suelta otro insulto entre dientes y corre a la dirección contraria así que ahora vamos a un ritmo tan ajetreado como el de él que casi corre a saltar frente al taxi al cual le da la dirección, una que ya nos es conocida.

El camino no ha sido otra cosa más que escuchar todo el amplio glosario de groserías en polaco del editor, y algunas otras que ni siquiera sabíamos que existen, ventajas tal vez de trabajar con escritores, te amplían el léxico. Finalmente cuando por fin llegamos a la que hemos adivinado, es la casa de Arthur, Feliks se arregla el cabello un poco antes de sacar una copia de la llave del hogar del autor, ni siquiera se molesta en llamar a la puerta cuando ya está entrando.

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!- dice en tono de broma mientras sonríe y justo en el escritorio alcanzamos a ver a un Arthur que suelta un sonido gutural y parece muy disgustado con la presencia de Feliks que a diferencia de segundos antes, ahora sonríe resplandeciente, pero solo le dura unos instantes.

-Oh… en serio Arthur, ósea como que ¿Qué tan _hipster_ se tiene que ser como para que todavía uses una máquina de escribir? Te notifico que hay un increíble invento llamado computadora, con el que también harías mi trabajo más fácil- le recrimina Feliks acercándose al escritorio en donde Arthur intenta ignorarlo mientras teclea ruidosamente en su reliquia… ah… quiero decir, máquina de escribir.

-Las computadoras solo han logrado que se rompa ese íntimo contacto de papel y tinta, no es lo mismo escribir en ellas- contesta Arthur dándose aires de intelectual y Feliks solo gira los ojos.

-Me encanta que digas frases bonitas para encubrir el hecho de que no sabes usar la tecnología, te ves casi tierno. Ahora deja ese insulto de capitulo que seguramente estás escribiendo y ponme atención- le ordena Feliks haciendo que Arthur respire profundo antes de azotar sus manos contra la mesa y mire al otro rubio que tiene esos ojos de gata enfurecida, por lo tanto el escritor hace lo propio sosteniéndole la mirada como si se tratase de una pelea de orgullos.

-Explícame Arthur Kirkland aclamado escritor con un envidiable número de premios en su carrera, reconocimientos y una larga lista de _Best Sellers_… ¡¿Por qué diablos estás haciendo trabajos que un mocoso de preparatoria podría hacer hasta mejor que esto?!- le grita Feliks sacando de su ostentosa bolsa un bonche de papeles que van a dar contra el escritorio del otro ojiverde desparramándose dejando ver ahora un gran mar de hojas blancas rebosantes de anotaciones rosas.

-Para todo tienes que armar un drama. Deja tus exageraciones no estás en el set de una telenovela- le critica Arthur que no se ha inmutado en absoluto a pesar del regaño y el insulto.

-No son exageraciones ¿Qué te pasa Arthur? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas y ahora vienes a reciclarme historias a las que nada más le cambias el nombre de los personajes? Esto es predecible desde las primeras líneas, este argumento lo has reutilizado hasta el cansancio. Si tienes un bloqueo de escritor pues te das de topes contra la pared hasta que te abras el cráneo pero no te atrevas a entregar algo como esto- le espeta Feliks realmente enojado a lo que Arthur sencillamente bosteza y se restriega los ojos que están adornados con un par de bonitas ojeras.

-Pues que yo recuerde son esos mismos argumentos "reciclados" los que a tu casa editorial les han hecho ganar mucho dinero; no entiendo porque ahora vienes a quejarte- dice con total aburrimiento el británico volviendo a poner sus dedos sobre las teclas de la máquina de escribir, acariciando cada letra marcada en ellas.

-Oh Artie, no me vengas con esas respuestas tan mediocres, metete en tu cabecita que tu público no es igual de conformista que tú. Sí, cuando comenzaste estas historias, que para nada son de mi agrado, tenían éxito y ósea no es porque todo el mundo sea un amargado con una nefasta visión de la vida… sino porque eran honestas ¡Eran brutalmente honestas en todos los sentidos! Pero ahora vienes y me entregas una copia de esos éxitos, tus personajes siguen siendo los mismos, tus argumentos no han evolucionado en lo absoluto y solo sigues hundiendo tus escenarios en un pesimismo que raya en lo ridículo. ¡Madura Arthur!- le vuelve a retar Feliks mirando otra vez de esa manera tan desdeñosa el manuscrito mecanografiado que ahora yace revuelto en la mesa del escritor que no parece tomar del todo bien esas críticas… y es que ¿Quién sería capaz de tomar bien a Feliks gritándote de esa manera? Por un momento nos sentimos mal por Arthur.

-¿Evolucionar, madurar? Más bien me estás insinuando que cambie todo mi estilo solo para satisfacer lo que las masas quieren, quieres historias huecas llenas de sentimentalismos baratos y frases cursis, con personajes tan huecos como toda la gente que vive allá afuera- debate Arthur enlazando sus dedos frente a su rostro y hablando en un tono que denota un claro desprecio en cada una de sus palabras; por un momento el mismo Arthur nos provoca miedo.

En lugar de ofenderse como podría esperarse, Feliks comienza a dibujar una extraña sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que enarca sus delgadas cejas rubias.

-Ya entiendo. Como que no es una cuestión de crecer como escritor, olvidaba el ¡Grandísimo! detalle de que tus novelas no son otra cosa más que un reflejo de tu persona…- comienza a decir el editor arrastrando las palabras apoyándose sobre el imponente escritorio para quedar más cerca del ojiverde.

-Arthur, estás estancado en tu propio mundo deprimente, triste e inamovible y ahora también mediocre pues ya ni siquiera te esfuerzas para la gente que te lee, solo les entregas pedazos de tu absurda realidad- le dice el editor y podemos asegurar que esto ya no es un crítica constructiva, esto se ha tornado en un ataque personal. Arthur lo nota así que su gesto se vuelve más hostil todavía.

Esto es tan incómodo que sentimos unas ganas tremendas de salir huyendo de toda esta aplastante tensión.

-Mantengo en pie mi opinión sobre ti Artie, eres solo un amargado que sabe escribir; no te vendría mal ver un terapeuta o al menos intentar poner en orden tus patologías- le recomienda Feliks enderezándose a lo que el otro rubio suelta una risa seca y forzada.

-No quiero recibir consejos precisamente de ti. Dime ¿Con cuántos te has acostado este mes?- remata Arthur con una sonrisa sardónica que por supuesto Feliks corresponde de manera natural. Cualquiera que los viera sin conocer el contexto tras estas muecas sonrientes podría pensar que solo son dos amigos hablando de cosas agradables, y no dos tipos que en realidad se están tirando pedradas.

-Con los suficientes como para saber que todavía no estoy tan mal como tú, bombón. Ahora, ya que tienes el suficiente ingenio como para responderme, te dejo como tarea que repitas todo lo que me has mandado y no te estoy pidiendo que lo corrijas ¡Repítelo! Hablare con el jefe para que nos dé una prorroga- ordena finalmente Feliks acomodándose su bolsa para salir.

-Sigue esforzándote Artie, te quiero- se despide dando besos cortos al aire pero que van dirigidos al otro ojiverde.

Escuchamos como se cierra la puerta y nos quedamos con la solitaria compañía de Arthur que espera unos segundos con los dedos enlazados frente a su rostro y los ojos cerrados. Solo hasta pasados un par de minutos se apresura a levantarse de su silla y recolecta todos los papeles regados en su escritorio poniéndolos en orden y pasando a una velocidad inconcebible sus ojos por los renglones y las notas en rosa.

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos habla ese idiota?! ¿Por qué tengo que repetir todo? ¿Qué carajos hice mal para que venga a decirme todas esas tonterías?- se pregunta entre dientes repasando cada hoja y frunciendo un poco más su ceño al ver como el número de notas y señalaciones van en aumento a medida que sigue leyendo.

Ahora caemos en la cuenta de que a Arthur después de todo sigue importándole lo que la gente piensa… o por lo menos lo que su editor piensa, cosa que nos consuela un poco pues de no ser así ya no sabríamos que juicio hacernos de ese hombre que ha termino por dejar las hojas en el escritorio, recargarse en su sillón de piel y soltar un larguísimo y lastimero suspiro.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? Hasta ese tipo del otro día…- dice el británico y todavía mal sentado levanta su mano mirándola fijamente por lo tanto nos damos el permiso de ir a escudriñar eso que mira con tanta atención y no es otra cosa más que todas las direcciones electrónicas que Alfred había escrito en ella unos días antes. Queremos pensar que ese marcador era tan bueno que Arthur no se lo pudo lavar de la palma de su mano pues se ve ligeramente despintado pero aun legible.

Muy bien, tal vez Arthur ya vio por mucho tiempo su mano, podría ser que esté considerando realmente contactar a ese muchacho que es un pedazo de sol parlanchín… Aunque desechamos la idea porque se trata de Arthur Kirkland, la persona más antisocial que hemos conocido hasta ahora (bueno, tal vez solo superado por Lukas) por lo tanto es imposible que se ponga en contacto con otra forma de vida por voluntad propia… ¿Cierto?...

El mundo recién nos restriega nuestra ingenuidad en la cara puesto que vemos como Arthur saca de su bolsillo su teléfono celular, ese que seguramente Feliks le obligó a conseguirse ya que se mostraba tan renuente a una computadora, y esto es como ver a nuestros abuelos con tecnología en las manos.

Arthur parece temerle a su propio teléfono ya que con un tembloroso dedo índice presiona iconos en la pantalla táctil, lo que es una increíble habilidad para teclear sobre el teclado de una máquina de escribir, ahora se ve reducido a su dedo picoteando las pequeñas teclas digitales que torpemente van formando una oración que pasados unos minutos se han convertido en un larguísimo párrafo solo para una invitación.

-Creo que así está bien- murmura releyendo las casi seis líneas que redactan una cordial invitación por un café que comienzan con un "Estimado Alfred" y terminan con un "Esperando tengas una satisfactoria mañana, Arthur K."

Tragando saliva envía la misiva y justo cuando suelta el aire que había estado sosteniendo seguramente por los nervios, su aparato comienza a vibrar tomándolo desprevenido, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que casi tire el teléfono pero logra atraparlo a tiempo abriendo el correo que acaba de recibir y que no es de otro más que Alfred.

-Eso fue muy rápido- comenta Arthur tomando en cuenta que él tardó milenios en escribir.

Una cara de reprobación se posa en Arthur cuando ve el único renglón escrito el cual tiene más emoticones que palabras además de que las pocas escritas tienen unas faltas de ortografía que Alfred debería ser demandado por ello, aunque Arthur seguramente cotiza la idea de que el chico sufre de dislexia por eso de estar usando las K en lugar de las Q y comerse algunas letras junto con los signos de puntuación.

Aun con ello el ojiazul con su extraño lenguaje ha dado entender que le encantaría ir por un café con Arthur (o eso suponemos al ver todas las caritas felices que ha mandado).

-No puedo creer que de verdad esté haciendo esto- dice Arthur suspirando como si se estuviera arrepintiendo a último momento. Aun así lo vemos levantarse de su escritorio con el bonche de hojas corregidas y mientras se dirige a su cocina tira estas en el bote de basura a un lado de la mesa, llegando a la cocina enciende un cigarrillo que fuma con suma tranquilidad perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Nos quedamos en casa del británico hasta que el reloj marca las 12 en punto, es hasta entonces que el rubio toma sus lentes obscuros, su cajetilla de cigarros y claro sus llaves para salir de casa. Vamos tras él con paso tranquilo pero este no ha hecho más que fruncir el ceño seguramente por los montones de gente que hay en la calle. Lo acompañamos por su incomodo camino hasta el subterráneo en donde abordamos el metro notando como el ojiverde parece cada vez más ansioso por cada estación que pasamos hasta que finalmente llegamos.

No nos encontramos muy lejos de la universidad a la que asiste Alfred… y hablando del diablo, justo está en la entrada principal rodeado de chicos y chicas que hablan animosamente con él, quien se muestra tan sonriente y amable como siempre. Arthur se detiene en seco al ver al muchacho y de manera automática se da la media vuelta caminando en dirección contraria.

-Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea- va repitiendo mientras se aleja con pasos cortos pero rápidos.

-¡Arthur!- y entonces la estridente voz de Alfred lo llama y sin más remedio el ojiverde se detiene maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-Buenas tardes Alfred- dice aclarándose la garganta tratando de sonar natural sin muy buenos resultados.

-Hola- saluda a su vez el ojiazul con su sonrisa grande que logra iluminar todo su rostro y de alguna manera, intimida ligeramente a Arthur.

-No creí que de verdad me contactarías, cuando me llegó tu mensaje pensé que era de alguno de mis profesores ¿Siempre mandas ese tipo de mensajes?- le pregunta el muchacho a Arthur que se cruza de brazos.

-Claro que sí, yo aún conozco de educación y buenas maneras, además yo debería ser el que te esté haciendo esa pregunta ¿Cómo te atreves a cursar la universidad con esa forma tan penosa de escribir?- le cuestiona esta vez Arthur al joven que echa a reír como si lo anterior hubiera sido una broma.

-Relájate, es para ahorrar tiempo al escribir y soy matemático, escribir bien no es requisito- se excusa Alfred pero antes de que el británico reproche por la respuesta, el muchacho cambia abruptamente el tema.

-¿Y para que me llamaste? ¿Quieres seguir peleando?- pregunta comenzando a caminar despidiéndose del resto de sus amigos que siguen la puerta ondeando sus manos también despidiéndose.

-No peleábamos, debatíamos. Y pues si, para algo parecido concerté nuestra cita comenta Arthur caminando a un lado del joven el cual vuelve a reír sin ningún recato.

-"Concertar nuestra cita" no hables así o de verdad voy a empezar a creer que estoy con uno de mis maestros- dice Alfred negando con su cabeza y luego retomando su mirada a Arthur que suelta un bufido ya que seguramente no tiene idea de cómo hablar normalmente con un muchacho que parece ser socialmente funcional y no uno de todos esos inadaptados con los que se rodea (nótese Lukas, Feliks y ocasionalmente Yao). Por lo tanto carraspea otra vez para un segundo intento.

-Hoy hablé con mi editor y casualmente me dijo algo muy parecido a la critica que tú me diste hace unos días sobre mis libros- comienza a decir Arthur pero antes de proseguir Alfred lo interrumpe.

-¿Te dijo que tus libros son aburridos y deprimentes?- le pregunta el chico que saca de su mochila una bolsa de papas fritas que hace un molesto ruido a la hora en que la abre, le ofrece a Arthur el cual las rechaza cordialmente con un gesto de su mano, el de lentes entonces se dispone a devorar cada fritura sin piedad.

-Pues… digamos que fue un poco más rudo que eso; así que me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué espera leer la gente promedio? No te ofendas por cómo me refiero a las masas, es solo que…- pero cuando Arthur voltea para encarar a Alfred, notamos que este se ha quedado varios pasos detrás justo en el quiosco de los periódicos y revistas.

-¡Arthur, es el nuevo número de _Batman_!- grita entusiasmado Alfred alzando dicho comic como si este fuera una especie de Santo Grial. El ojiverde tiene cara de incredulidad, probablemente se está preguntando porque le pidió a Alfred que se vieran.

-No entiendo porque tanta emoción- masculla en voz baja el escritor viendo al muchacho hojear la historieta con avidez soltando grititos agudos al ver alguna viñeta en específico.

-Por esto, admira a Bruce Wayne, o como me gusta llamarlo a mí: Admira a la perfección hecha hombre- dice el joven abriendo de par en par las hojas del comic y acercándolas tanto como puede a la cara del británico que retrocede un poco antes de que el otro le pegue las hojas en los ojos.

-Y yo que pensaba que solo los niños leían esas cosas- critica el ojiverde y es como si acabara de apuñalar directo en el corazón a Alfred el cual incluso da un grito ahogado al tiempo que se lleva las manos al pecho y pone cara de estar sintiendo un profundo dolor.

-No vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia. Arthur Kirkland, estamos hablando de _Batman, _no es cualquier cosa ¿Sabes todo el obscuro trasfondo que tiene este comic, el perfil psicológico de cada personaje? Son tan profundos como el océano Pacifico. Esto no es solo papel, es arte en su forma más pura- explica el apasionado Alfred abrazándose fervientemente a su historieta.

-Solo de escucharte mi fe en toda la humanidad termina de extinguirse- le critica Arthur dejando ver sus verdaderos colores, el agrio escritor de humor ácido.

Sin embargo, podríamos decir que Alfred es como su antítesis. El muchacho en lugar de ofenderse o de contestarle con un comentario salido de una lengua tan afilada como la del mismo autor, opta por dibujar una gran y sincera sonrisa en sus labios que hacen que sus ojos adopten una apariencia tornasol por unos instantes.

-Ese es tu problema, no te das permiso de conocer algo más, de ver más allá de lo que crees. ¿No es solitario... vivir en un mundo en el que solo estás tú?- pregunta Alfred con el comic en una mano y las frituras en otra, deteniéndose y Arthur junto con él quedándose ligeramente descolocado por esta pregunta mirando fijamente al muchacho que tiene una mirada dulce e indulgente en sus ojos no solo jóvenes, sino que también se ven tremendamente inocentes.

Tal vez no solo tú y yo, o el resto de las personas que rodean a Alfred, nos vemos contagiados por ese carisma, por esa aura sobrecogedora que nos hace respirar con tranquilidad en su presencia… podría ser que incluso el intransigente Arthur podría ser débil a esto.

Arthur abre la boca y es ahora él quien pinta una sonrisa, no irónica o de tintes sardónicos… es una sonrisa con una sombra de tristeza.

-Toda la vida he buscado estar solo, ese es mi refugio. Creo que tú no podrías entenderlo, me atrevo a decir que eres un chico muy popular, tienes amigos y siempre hay gente tras de ti. Yo no soy bueno con las personas, nunca me han gustado y yo nunca he logrado encajar… no encajo en ningún otro lugar que no sea mi propio mundo de libros y letras y es por ello que no sé escribir de otra cosa, porque no conozco otra cosa- dice Arthur posando su mano en la vitrina de una librería a la que hemos llegado después de un rato de caminata.

Justamente ahí se exponen los libros en venta del escritor que mira de una manera ausente sus propias obras encuadernadas en bonitas pastas de color esmeralda.

-Tienes razón, yo no entiendo nada de eso- dice muy fresco Alfred recargándose en la pared a un lado del aparador todavía comiendo tranquilamente sus papas fritas chupándose las puntas de los dedos al terminar de comer cada botana.

-A mí me gustan las historias de héroes- dice como si fuera un chiquillo. Arthur suelta un suspiro como si estuviera decepcionado del otro.

-Desde niño me ha fascinado la idea de que hay un superhéroe que vendrá a salvarme de cualquier aprieto. Lo mismo puede aplicarse para tus personajes ¿No? Ellos encerrados en un mundo triste y solitario que son salvados por un héroe que les muestra el mundo del que se han escondido por tanto tiempo. Es motivador y sinceramente a las personas nos gusta pensar que hay salvación- explica Alfred sonriente a pesar de que la última frase pareció haber sido dicha en un tono diferente, extraño.

-Oh, ¿Y ese héroe va a tener súper poderes, una capa ondeante y una máscara además de un perfil psicológico tan profundo como el océano Pacifico?- se burla Arthur alzando una ceja y con una media sonrisa burlona que no parece tener ningún efecto en Alfred que se ríe con más sinceridad.

-No, un héroe que tenga tu cara o la mía o la de cualquier otra persona- el rubio se encoje de hombros mientras alza la bolsa de papas para vaciar lo último que queda en su lengua, solo caen en ella unas cuantas migajas.

-Si algo me han enseñado los comics es que un héroe puede estar escondido en cualquier persona- dice orgulloso a lo que Arthur niega repetidas veces con su cabeza. Probablemente no puede conciliar esa idea tan romántica que tiene Alfred acerca del mundo y las personas.

-Pues vaya que has sido bien influenciado por los comics… aunque no te juzgo, todos tenemos nuestras manías- comenta Arthur retomando el camino dejando atrás Alfred que corre tras él para alcanzarlo en menos de dos pasos, que más bien son zancadas.

-Exacto, tú tienes los libros, yo tengo los comics- dice alegre Alfred ahora escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta de cuero marrón.

-De ser así te haré la misma pregunta que tú me hiciste a mi ¿No es solitario vivir en un mundo en el que solo estás tú?- pregunta Arthur y esto es más bien otro de sus comentarios teñidos de humor negro, esta vez Alfred ríe pero un poco más desganado y alza su rostro con el pretexto de ver al cielo aunque en realidad tenemos la sensación de que está evadiendo la mirada de Arthur.

-No… todo lo contrario, yo no lo hago para estar solo sino para evadir la soledad. Detesto eso, nunca he sido bueno lidiando con ella- contesta Alfred y por unos segundos creemos que ha sido alguien completamente diferente quien ha contestado a la pregunta. El humor chispeante se desvanece junto con sus palabras.

Arthur como tú y yo lo mira detenidamente buscando sus ojos azules que miran hacia arriba y se ocultan tras el brillo de los cristales de los lentes, como si su mirada fuera a revelarnos la verdadera naturaleza de las frases antes dichas. Pero Alfred vuelve a ver al camino, con su sonrisa aniñada y su risa estridente que se contagia y que involuntariamente nos hace sonreír también.

A diferencia de ti y de mí, Arthur no parece estar satisfecho con ello y sigue escudriñando al rubio con la mirada mientras continúan caminando y vamos tras ellos.

A Alfred parece no acabársele los temas de conversación, o mejor dicho está tan metido en el tema de los héroes que ha terminado por soltarnos una cátedra acerca de todos y cada uno de ellos, a lo que a su vez Arthur discute y busca argumentos de donde sea para contradecir las ideas utópicas del muchacho que ríe cada vez que escucha una respuesta contraria a lo que él piensa. Arthur debate, Alfred se divierte contradiciéndolo.

Es así como hemos seguido su argumento desde hace ya un par de horas apenas deteniéndonos para que el ojiazul compre algo de comer, lo que ya han sido muchas veces y nos hace preguntarnos a dónde diablos se va toda esa comida pues el chico, gordo, no está.

Caminando por la acera Arthur ya no sabe si de verdad siguen discutiendo o eso ya es solo una charla, de esas que la gente normal suele tener cuando se busca socializar, sin embargo se interrumpe a si mismo cuando identifica la calle por la que van transitando, mira a todos lados en la banqueta de enfrente, doblando la esquina, ve una melena rubia platinada.

-Vamos por otra dirección, estamos cerca de la editorial y ahora mismo no tengo nada de ganas de verle otra vez la cara a mi editor- dice Arthur tomando del brazo a Alfred para que se diera la vuelta antes de que Lukas, que merodeaba cerca de ahí lo fuera a ver, ya que si el muchacho estaba por cerca era porque seguramente Feliks lo había mandado a llamar para que fuera a presionar al británico y se pusiera a trabajar.

Arthur le dedicó una última mirada a Lukas que por instinto, en la acera contraria a unos considerables metros lejos de él, volteó como si estuviera buscando a la persona que lo observaba, al no encontrar a nadie siguió con su camino con ese semblante desinteresado y gélido.

Por alguna extraña razón hemos terminado cruzándonos la calle y ahora acechamos al ojiazul porque esa cara de fastidio que se carga nos pareció interesante, si pudiéramos, ya lo estaríamos molestando un poco más solo por el mero placer de verlo haciendo otra expresión que no fuera su cara de estatua.

Sin embargo nos resistimos y sencillamente caminamos a su paso hasta que efectivamente unos pasos más adelante llegamos a la mencionada casa editorial en donde Lukas se detiene un momento para dar un larguísimo resoplido que es más como un bufido de irritación. Pronto recobra la compostura y se decide a entrar pero antes de hacerlo se percata de un susodicho que parece estar custodiando la entrada como si fuera una gárgola viviente… ese ser no es otro más que Mathias que con un paquete en sus brazos parece esperar por alguien.

-Otra vez tú- llama Lukas y el otro reconoce su voz en el instante pues justo cunando voltea a verlo su cara se pone ceñuda y desvía el rostro.

-Esta vez no tengo ningún asunto contigo y no me puedes correr porque ni siquiera estoy dentro del edificio- responde molesto Mathias y es ahora Lukas el sorprendido por ese repentino cambio de actitud hacía él.

Según recordamos Mathias es todo amigable y feliz… pero ahora parece irritado ante la sola presencia de Lukas que pretende no darle importancia y entrar sin embargo antes de hacerlo se da cuenta de lo maltratado que está el paquete que el más alto lleva en brazos además de que este tiene mejillas y nariz enrojecidas por el sol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando aquí?- le pregunta solo por mera curiosidad y el otro sin dignarse a mirarlo contesta con molestia en la voz.

-Un rato- responde aunque cualquiera pudo haber dicho que ese "rato" en realidad eran horas enteras, una jornada que se había repetido desde hace varios días.

Como si se estuviera reprendiendo a si mismo, Lukas se acerca al muchacho poniéndose frente a él, este a su vez vuelve a desviar la cara hacía el otro lado renuente a hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el ojiazul.

-¿Y llevas un rato mendigándole a algún editor un poco de su tiempo para que le dé una oportunidad a tu libro?- pregunta Lukas sin querer sonar de esa manera cruel, hace que Mathias por fin lo encare, con el ceño todavía fruncido pero la frente muy en alto.

-Si por mendigar te refieres a ser constante y perseverante, entonces lo hago porque tengo la esperanza de que tú seas el único subnormal en todo el edificio que se comporta como un patán- responde Mathias y de nuevo mira a otro lado.

Lukas frunce los labios y vemos como un ligero rubor ilumina sus mejillas seguramente por la vergüenza que le provoca que alguien le hable con tal descaro; podría ser que nuestro pedazo de hielo no esté acostumbrado a esos golpes de ruda honestidad. Es así como el muchacho se prepara para una respuesta igual de hostil pero antes de decir una sola sílaba un gruñido extraterrenal se escucha y al instante y con la cara tan colorada que se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia, Mathias se cubre con el paquete la barriga pero se mantiene firme como un soldadito de plomo.

El de cabellos platino alza ambas cejas y Mathias intenta mantener la dignidad a pesar de que su estómago gruñe como si dentro tuviera encerrada a una bestia salvaje.

-Tal vez este subnormal podría llevarte a comer, no te preocupes, va por mi cuenta- le dice al más alto que arruga todavía más su entrecejo pero ese ser que gruñe en su estómago le obliga a aceptar la invitación.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh dios, gracias! No he comido comida decente desde que llegué aquí, mi compañero de cuarto y yo somos un par de inútiles en estos casos- dice Mathias totalmente aliviado, olvidando todo su orgullo que hace unos momentos parecía estar defendiendo pero cuando las necesidades del cuerpo llaman lo demás se olvida.

Aunque aún con ello tenemos la ligera sospecha de que una vez más Lukas no hace eso por ser un alma caritativa y altruista, el chico comienza a darnos la impresión de que siempre tiene razones ocultas bajo cada una de sus acciones, nunca son del todo desinteresadas y sinceras. Posiblemente Mathias lo sabe también pero ahora está tan hambriento que ya con el estómago lleno se hará cargo del otro que lo guía por las calles hasta un elegante pero discreto restaurante al que entran.

Toman asiento y piden la carta, Mathias busca el platillo más barato del menú mientras que Lukas por su parte solo ordena algo de beber para acompañar al muchacho que deja su propio manuscrito a un lado de la mesa.

-Así que… libros para niños- dice de la nada Lukas señalando el paquete mientras recarga su mejilla perezosamente sobre su mano y tanto tú como yo, damos por hecho de que Mathias tiene muchísimas copias de su libro.

El otro rubio asiente con su cabeza junto con una sonrisa a la hora de que le llevan la comida y no espera ni un segundo para llevarse grandes y sustanciosos bocados a la boca, escapándosele un gemido de placer a la hora de probar la comida, un poco más y casi llora de felicidad.

-Dime, ¿Por qué necesariamente tiene que ser esa casa editorial la que quieres que publique tus libros?- pregunta Lukas llevándose el popote de su bebida de limón a los labios mientras que Mathias traga con dificultad su comida pues se ha llevado mucha a la boca.

-Porqué es la más reconocida- contesta en el instante Mathias como si esto fuera completamente normal, cualquier otra persona sería feliz con que alguna editorial, por muy modesta que fuera lo publicara, pero este chico no, él quiere que sea solo la mejor.

-Por lo tanto no descansarás hasta que te den una oportunidad, aunque es muy probable que rechacen firmar contigo-

-No lo harán, soy bueno en lo que hago y si me rechazan entonces lo intentaré hasta ser todavía mejor y si aún siguen sin querer publicarme lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario. Solo me queda una opción, y esa no es empeorar.- responde Mathias con tanta naturalidad que ya no sabemos si es arrogante o solo goza de una excesiva confianza en sí mismo.

Por primera vez escuchamos una risa por parte de Lukas la que por cierto solo nos ha hecho temblar un poco por ese tono tan carente de humor y empatía, fue más bien como un ruido seco, altivo, retacado de desdén que Mathias pasa por alto pues sigue muy ocupado comiendo.

El ojiazul con el broche en forma de cruz se entretiene jugando con el popote de su vaso, llevándolo a su boca y girándolo antes de dar un pequeño trago y dirigirse otra vez a Mathias.

-Déjame adivinar- comienza a decir mirándolo con esa frialdad característica de él –Vienes desde muy lejos, un triste pueblo que apenas y tiene habitantes; has viajado hasta aquí con el ambicioso sueño de volverte un aclamado escritor solo porque allá estudiaste en una universidad mediocre en donde tus mediocres profesores te alabaron diciéndote que tenías talento para probar suerte en la gran ciudad y ahora estás aquí, en aras de cumplir tu sueño- comenta Lukas con un tono aburrido que hace que Mathias deje su comida por unos segundos y lo mire de mal modo.

El muchacho rubio platino recarga sus brazos sobre la mesa mirando fijamente a Mathias que ya no parece tan amigable otra vez.

-Esa historia la he visto tantas veces en los pasillos de la editorial que se está volviendo un cliché, sobre todo porque todas ellas tienen el mismo desenlace y no es precisamente uno feliz, a pesar del "talento" del que todos gozaban- termina de decir Lukas dándole otro trago a su bebida.

-¿En serio? Pues curiosamente yo también he presenciado algo parecido, aunque este más bien es como un estereotipo, del tipo que se comporta como una perra solo porque no soporta la competencia- contesta Mathias dándole una violenta mordida a su comida y forzando una sonrisa triunfal cuando escucha a Lukas atragantarse con su bebida por el comentario.

-¿Competencia? Por favor, no eres una amenaza para mí, un pueblerino que seguramente cree que tiene talento solo porque su mamá se lo dijo cuándo entregó su primera redacción en la primaria- espeta Lukas sin siquiera elevar el tono de su voz. Mathias sin embargo ríe, él si divertido con el comentario.

-Tengo talento y mi madre nunca tuvo que decírmelo para saberlo- le corrige Mathias llevándose los últimos trozos de comida a la boca con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción al ver como Lukas caía ante sus provocaciones y no al revés.

-¿Y entonces porque no estás siendo ya publicado? No te confundas, el trabajo duro no compensa la falta de talento. Aunque te mates estudiando y escribiendo, aunque mantengas el cuadro de honor durante toda la carrera y te empeñes en terminar una maestría, aunque puedas pasarte la noche entera leyendo y creando si no naciste con él no lograras ser alguien en esta profesión… no eres nadie por mucho que lo desees y te esfuerces- le reclama Lukas al otro rubio que sorbe las ultimas gotas de su propia bebida, deja el plato limpio, el vaso vacío, toma su libro y se levanta de la silla.

-¿Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti?- pregunta Mathias con toda tranquilidad descolocando por completo a Lukas al tiempo que termina de levantarse dándose palmaditas de satisfacción en el estómago pues ya está lleno.

-Nunca estuve en el cuadro de honor, mis calificaciones siempre dieron pena y nadie nunca me ha dicho que tengo talento, yo lo sé. Así que el único que está matándose para compensar lo que no tiene, eres tú- le dice Mathias inclinándose un poco hacía Lukas para presumirle su gigantesca sonrisa ególatra que deja al otro ojiazul completamente desencajado, por no decir ofendido hasta la médula.

-Suerte con eso y gracias por la comida- le dice Mathias despeinando al más bajito pasando de manera burda su gran mano por la cabellera rubia de Lukas que intenta quitárselo de encima a base de manotazos pero el otro hace su voluntad y tras dejarle un nido de hebras rubias en la cabeza, se va de ahí.

Claro, cuando salimos en compañía de Mathias vemos como este deja de sonreír y de nuevo se muestra malhumorado.

-¡¿Pero qué maldito problema tiene ese enano, cara de duende amargado?!- dice entre dientes para sí mismo mientras camina con el paquete bajo el brazo. -¡Anormal! ¿Quién carajos va por ahí pisoteándole la moral a la gente? Si tiene conflictos no debería estar desquitándose con otros que no tenemos nada que ver- sigue escupiendo Mathias y al pasar de nuevo por enfrente de la casa editorial se detiene seguramente listo para pescar a cualquier editor ingenuo que se dé el tiempo de escucharlo y pueda convencerlo de leer su libro, sin embargo el muchacho poco a poco va encorvando su espalda.

-Ah… al diablo con esto hoy, ese tipo me desmotivó- se queja Mathias retomando su camino en silencio y caminando con un poco más de desgana mientras sostiene frente a él el que paquete que lleva su opera prima y lo mira con algo de tristeza.

-Así que… el trabajo duro no compensa la falta de talento… pero entonces ¿Cómo diablos alcanzas tus sueños si no es partiéndote la espalda? No entiendo a ese chico, pero se veía muy frustrado- sigue comentando Mathias aunque aquello ya va convirtiéndose más en un soliloquio.

Y es entonces que también nos surge esa duda, acerca de cuál es la manera de alcanzar nuestros sueños, que tanto influye el talento y que otro tanto el esfuerzo y la perseverancia ¿Hacía que lado se inclina más la balanza del éxito?

Otra vez no nos sabemos responder así que nos limitamos a seguir a Mathias en su camino esperando que se le enfríe un poco la cabeza pues va muy malhumorado por el encuentro anterior, ojalá que esto no afecte en su digestión.

Hemos caminado lo suficiente como para que Mathias se dé cuenta que se ha desviado de su camino así que poniéndose otra vez de mal genio ahora tiene que regresar sobre sus pasos y ahí vamos de regreso pero esta vez por la dirección correcta y abordamos el mismo autobús que el muchacho el cual, a diferencia de muchas personas que optan por mirar a la ventanilla y fingir que el resto de los pasajeros no existe, decide mirar a todos y cada uno de ellos, por cada persona que aborda el transporte los examina con la mirada, a los que están sentados a su lado, enfrente y también a los transeúntes que van a pie por la ciudad, los mira a todos con una curiosidad casi infantil.

Será que a Mathias realmente le interesa la gente, otras personas y no es de los que prefieren guardar silencio y alejarse todo lo posible de alguien que ha tomado el asiento vecino del autobús. Podría ser que ahí está la fuente de inspiración de Mathias que no es otra más que el mar de gente que habita junto con nosotros.

Llegando a la parada el rubio se nos antoja todavía más desanimado que hace un rato, por ende sus pasos son mucho más lentos hasta que sus pies terminan por arrastrarse por el concreto hasta llegar al pequeño parque situado detrás del complejo de departamentos en donde vive. Sin mas se deja caer en una de las bancas estirando sus brazos poniéndolos tras su nuca.

-Estoy cansado- se dice a si mismo cerrando los ojos un rato amenazando con quedarse dormido pero antes de eso abre uno solo de sus ojos solo para ver a lo lejos, en una de las ventanas de los departamentos el brillo de un lente, o más bien como el reflejo del sol en un cristal.

-Otra vez el niño vampiro- masculla Mathias al reconocer la ventana del departamento vecino al suyo en donde vive Bladimir, a quien cariñosamente y cómo podemos ver, ha bautizado con el apodo de "niño vampiro".

Como una jugarreta inocentona, el rubio se sube a la banca y dirigiéndose justo a esa ventana de donde se asoma aquel brillo hace una mueca extraña con su rostro poniéndose los dedos índices dentro de la boca jalando hacía abajo sus labios dejando ver toda su mandíbula inferior y poniendo sus ojos en blanco en una cara que pretende ser "terrorífica".

Y justo desde donde se asoma el brillo del cristal que no es otra cosa más que el lente de un telescopio, Bladimir suelta una serie de risitas al ver aquella cara que a él le parece estúpida. Por favor no preguntes como es que hemos llegado del parque a la habitación de Bladimir, recuerda que somos entes omnipresentes y nos movemos a voluntad, es por ello que hemos logrado ver en el momento preciso como Bladimir se burla de Mathias mientras lo espía desde la distancia (no somos las únicas personas interesadas en eso de indagar vidas ajenas).

-Lo sabía, este tipo es sospechoso- murmura Bladimir todavía con sus ojo pegado a la mirilla de su telescopio mientras que Nicolai a su lado da un larguísimo suspiro y desvía su mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono celular en el que a juzgar por la barra que mide la batería, ha estado usando por mucho tiempo.

-No quiero saber a quién diablos estás viendo como para soltar esos comentarios- opina el moreno viendo a Bladimir sonreír.

-Eso está bien, no quisiera poner en riesgo a un simple civil con mi investigación- responde el ojirrojo que se separa de su telescopio y corre a alguna parte de su habitación por un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Cuando hace esto Nicolai lo mira con sospecha y parece que ese último comentario ha despertado su curiosidad pues aprovechando la momentánea distracción del otro muchachito se escabulle por la cama hasta el aparato y pone su ojo verde en la mirilla para encontrarse con un Mathias que escribe tranquilamente sentado en la banca del parque.

Nicolai se queda embobado viendo a Mathias en el mecánico trabajo de escribir muy concentrado en un pedazo de papel cualquiera, creemos que se ha olvidado que está acompañado pues Bladimir se pone a su lado sin decir nada como esperando a que le devuelva el telescopio.

-¿Ves algo interesante?- le pregunta al moreno acercándose a él quedando su rostro casi pegado al del ojiverde que da tremendo salto y se aleja todo lo posible del ojirrojo quien ríe divertido por esta reacción.

-N… no, solo es Mathias- responde Nicolai de manera atropellada ya estando muy lejos de Bladimir que anota esto en su cuaderno.

-Así que ese es su nombre. Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre del enemigo?- pregunta y es ahora él quien mira con desconfianza al jovencito de cabello negro que frunce ligeramente su ceño.

-Porque vive a un lado de ti y lo veo prácticamente todos los días; aunque aquí lo increíble es que tú no sepas el nombre de tus propios vecinos- le reclama el ojiverde a Bladimir el cual parece estar ignorándolo de nuevo pues ahora se ocupa en espiar de nuevo al rubio sin molestarse en contestar a lo último.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Nicolai con cautela regresa a la cama para asomarse por la misma ventana, mira a Mathias y después a Bladimir que se relame los labios como si saboreara algún plan macabro y de vez en cuando también las puntas de sus anormalmente largos colmillos.

Es evidente que a Nicolai no le gusta nada de Bladimir, lo mira siempre de esa manera como si reprobara todo lo que el ojirrojo hace, podría ser porque no entiende por qué lo hace, el porqué de ser así.

-¿Por qué espías a Mathias?- pregunta entonces de la nada y el otro tarda un poco en contestar.

-Estoy seguro que es un espía, nadie puede ser así de alto sin ser un espía o un terrorista- contesta Bladimir muy seguro de sí mismo haciendo más anotaciones en su cuaderno mientras recita:

-Bitácora de la investigación, el sujeto no ha parado de escribir, o posiblemente, descifrar códigos enemigos desde aparentemente cinco minutos- susurra mientras escribe y vuelve a mirar por su telescopio. Nicolai gira los ojos y niega con su cabeza.

-No seas tonto, ser alto no te hace terrorista y Mathias es escritor… o algo así me contó. Es una persona normal- responde el ojiverde haciendo que el otro muchachito lo mire de mala manera y haga desaparecer su sonrisa traviesa de segundos antes.

-Que aburrido eres, ni siquiera eres capaz de usar tu imaginación unos minutos. Al diablo con esto, ya me quitaste las ganas de seguir jugando- dice molesto Bladimir arrojando lejos su cuaderno de notas alejándose de su telescopio para irse a sentar frente a su computadora de nuevo aislándose por completo de todo, incluso de Nicolai a pesar de que este siguiera ahí con él.

El rubio ahora está sumergido en lo que sea que le muestra el monitor de su computadora mientras que el moreno sigue en la cama totalmente incomodo, como si quisiera disculparse aunque ¿De qué debería disculparse? Esa era la cuestión.

-Ya estás algo grande como para seguir jugando esas cosas- solo eso atina a decir en el momento en que otra pieza de opera comienza a sonar de las bocinas.

-¿Y dónde se estipula el límite de edad para seguir jugando?- cuestiona a su vez Bladimir, ya no con voz juguetona, ahora es más cortante sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al moreno. –Por eso eres tan aburrido, haces lo que la gente espera que hagas llegado a cierta edad y sigues el orden estricto que alguien más impuso sobre ti; pudiste haber nacido sin voluntad y sin raciocinio y sería exactamente lo mismo que ahora. Aburrido e insulso- repite el ojirrojo con ese tono que parecía estar menospreciándolo y haciendo que de nuevo Nicolai se sienta atacado por esas palabras, o eso adivinamos al verlo encogerse en la cama.

-Pues perdón por ser así- contesta sarcásticamente Nicolai enfurruñado recostándose en la cama y quedándose en silencio viendo al atuendo que Bladimir lucía esa tarde.

Está vez el color era un azul marino en telas de raso y brocado, pantaloncillos cortos que llegaban a su rodilla y debajo sus eternas botas retacadas de correas y cadenas, un saco elegante de frac que parecía quedarle un poco grande y ahora en lugar de un sombrero de copa era un bombín negro el que coronaba su cabeza rubia ceniza.

Se le quedó viendo largo rato cada detalle del muchacho mientras escuchaba de fondo la opera de _Il Pagliaccio._ Sus ojos de un anormal rojo que sobresalían todavía más por su piel pálida. Si Nicolai hubiera nacido con esos ojos casi podemos asegurar que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por esconderlos, demasiado llamativos, jamás se vestiría así tampoco. Al contrario de Nicolai, Bladimir parecía disfrutar de toda esa excentricidad.

-¿No te da miedo lo que la gente piense de ti?- pregunta de la nada el moreno en voz baja suponiendo que Bladimir lo va a ignorar como cada vez que se pone a hacer berrinche o le da la gana.

-Claro que no, la gente aburrida no me interesa en nada… aunque me gusta que me miren, es divertido ver sus caras cuando lo hacen- responde el muchachito sonriéndose por el ultimo comentario mientras que el moreno por su parte se remueve un poco todavía acostado en la cama.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar eso?...- pregunta en voz todavía más baja el ojiverde, ya sin mirar al rubio sino perdiendo sus ojos en algún otro punto de la habitación. –Odio llamar la atención y que las personas me señalen- dice el moreno como si nada.

Bladimir parece haber captado algo en estas últimas palabras, y está a punto de preguntarle algo pero el teléfono de Nicolai suena antes de que el otro formule la pregunta.

-Oh, un mensaje- dice el ojiverde comenzando a teclear rápidamente en su teléfono, Bladimir entonces vuelve a ignorarlo ya sin ganas de decirle algo más así que cada quien se enfrasca en sus propios asuntos y tú y yo de nuevo nos envolvemos en este ambiente en donde a pesar de haber dos personas juntas parecen encontrarse completamente solas.

Las horas corren tan solo con la melodía de la ópera, Bladimir concentrado en sus asuntos y Nicolai todavía muy metido en su teléfono celular sin que se digan una sola palabra.

Es solo hasta que el ojiverde mira la hora y se da cuenta de que ya puede ser libre, se levanta de la cama y toma su mochila pero al bajar de ella tropieza no solo con la libreta que antes Bladimir había arrojado como si nada, sino también con unos cuantos libros que están regados por el piso. Nicolai levanta uno de ellos, el que se ve más desgastado pues tiene la pasta despintada y las hojas maltratadas, casi despegadas del lomo del libro, como si este hubiera sido leído un millón de veces.

-¿Te gusta mucho Drácula?- pregunta al ver el título del libro.

-No me gusta, gustar en una palabra demasiado pequeña. Drácula es mi biblia- especifica Bladimir a lo que el otro chico parece algo asombrado pues para ser su biblia esta se ve muy maltratada aunque debe ser por las muchas veces que lo ha leído.

-He visto varias películas de él, pero nunca he leído el libro- dice muy fresco Nicolai a punto de irse pero antes de ello escuchamos como algo cae y volteamos a ver que Bladimir se ha parado de golpe y con ello ha tirado la silla, parece estar realmente ofendido, tanto que nos recuerda a cierto americano con un comic.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a seguir viviendo sin haber leído Drácula?!- espeta y Nicolai ahora teme por su propia seguridad.

-Ah… ¿Perdón?- dice como si con ello fuera a zafarse del lío en el que se ha metido solo por decir lo anterior.

-Nada de perdón. Toma llévate esto y si te amas a ti mismo al menos un poquito lo vas a leer, hazte un favor y hazlo. Anda, tómalo- le dice casi pegándole el mencionado libro al pecho y dándole de empujones al moreno.

-No pierdas el tiempo aquí, corre a leerlo de una vez para salvar tu alma errante… nunca haber leído Drácula, que insulto- refunfuña el ojirrojo prácticamente corriendo a Nicolai de su casa a base de empujones hasta sacarlo de ella y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Hey Nico ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- pregunta Yong Soo que va saliendo de su departamento justo al mismo tiempo que Nicolai casi se va de cara al piso por el último empujón de Bladimir al sacarlo de su casa. El ojiverde recobra el equilibrio y mira al asiático que le sonríe abiertamente como siempre.

-Pues porque al parecer tengo que ir a salvar mi alma leyendo un libro de vampiros- responde el adolescente mostrando el libro haciendo reír al músico.

-No sabía que los clásicos literarios podían hacer eso- bromea Yong Soo comenzando a caminar junto con el otro muchachito que da un resoplido guardándose el libro en la mochila.

-Pues según Bladimir lo hacen y creo que hablaba muy en serio- responde Nicolai comenzando a bajar las escaleras escuchando reír de nuevo al otro moreno.

-Por cierto ¿Has visto a Mathias? Hoy le toca hacer de comer y si regreso otra noche a casa y no hay nada en mi plato voy a empezar a cotizar la idea de sacarlo a patadas de mi departamento- dice el oriental.

-Creo que lo vi escribiendo en el parque- contesta Nicolai a lo que su acompañante solo asiente con la cabeza como si estuviera cotizando la idea de ir a hostigar al ojiazul o darle una ultima oportunidad. Al final parece reconsiderar la última opción y en lugar de dirigirse al parque se va hacía la avenida principal. Se despide de Nicolai que se apresura a regresar a casa tomando la dirección contraria.

Con los audífonos puestos sobre sus oídos y la música a tope Yong Soo nos encamina por las transitadas calles y flanquea a la gente que pasa a su lado con esa maestría digna de un citadino. Va silbando una melodía pegajosa y de vez en cuando menea alegremente su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, a veces también lo acompaña cantando pedazos de la canción con su voz bien entonada que hace que más de una persona voltee a verlo por subir el volumen sin darse cuenta.

Esta vez no nos ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar al arco que es la entrada del famoso Barrio Chino. Nadie ahí ve raro a Yong Soo por sus rasgos orientales aunque tampoco lo tratan con tanta familiaridad seguramente porque se han dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo, no es chino. De esto Yong Soo ni siquiera se percata, se contenta con llegar al negocio de Yao y entra haciendo sonar la campanilla de viento que hace un dulce sonido cuando la puerta choca con ella.

Dentro otra vez todo es rojo gracias a los farolillos y un humo gris que se esparce por el lugar y se desprende de algunas varitas de incienso que están cerca de un pequeño Buda dorado y un gato de la fortuna que mueve su pata de adelante hacía atrás.

Yao se encuentra subido en su taburete intentando acomodar algunas cosas del estante más alto. Yong Soo mira divertido la manera en como el otro moreno se alza en puntillas y estira todo lo que puede sus brazos para alcanzar las cajas polvorientas del estante. Viéndolo así parece un niño queriendo robar los dulces antes de la merienda.

-¡Yao~ hola!- dice con voz cantarina el muchacho corriendo hasta el mayor aprovechando que este está sobre el taburete, lo abraza desde atrás rodeando con sus manos el pecho de Yao que grita al sentir el contacto del otro que también restriega su cara contra su espalda.

-¡Qué pecho tan suave tienes! ¿Seguro que eres hombre? Podría quedarme así para toda la vida- dice Yong Soo aferrándose al cuerpo pequeño del otro que entre forcejeos y gritos en mandarín logra zafarse y propinarle un merecido golpe en la cabeza a Yong Soo.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso aru!- le grita al muchacho que se lleva las manos a la cabeza con un par de lagrimitas de dolor saliendo del rabillo de sus ojos.

-Que cruel y yo que estaba tan feliz de verte, y también a mis pequeños bebés- dice de inmediato corriendo hasta su amplificador y guitarra que había dejado desde días atrás.

Corre a ellos y también los abraza como si efectivamente fueran personas.

-Agradece que no los haya vendido a las tiendas de segunda mano aru- recrimina Yao yendo hasta detrás de su aparador mientras que Yong Soo saca la guitarra del estuche ignorando por completo al otro asiático y usando su amplificador para sentarse.

-Perdona por eso, no pude antes porque tenía cosas que hacer en la universidad; mis profesores me dijeron "¡Una falta más Im Yong Soo y puedes ir dando por perdido el semestre!"- dice el muchacho imitando la voz severa de algún anciano y luego chasqueando la lengua.

-Pensaba que no estudiabas y solo te dedicabas a la música aru- dice Yao sentándose y viendo al joven rasgar las cuerdas del instrumento sin que este esté conectado.

-Qué más quisiera yo que solo dedicarme a la música, pero mis padres me pusieron como condición terminar una carrera si quería seguir tocando así que aquí me tienes, siendo físico matemático pero con un alma bohemia por naturaleza- presume el muchacho tocando unos acordes casi silenciosos mientras tararea algo que a Yao le es incomprensible y a ti y a mí también.

-Tus padres son sabios al pedirte eso, no deberías desobedecerlos. Escúchalos con atención que la mejor maestra siempre es la experiencia y ellos saben de eso aru- dice como un anciano el mayor cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza solo para reafirmar lo antes dicho. Sin embargo para su molestia, Yong Soo ríe por ello.

-Nada de eso, ellos quieren lo que todo mundo quiere y yo soy diferente, soy especial- dice el muchachito moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de los acordes insonoros y es esta vez Yao es el que ríe de una manera extraña así que el joven voltea a verlo encontrándose de nuevo con la razón por la cual ha bautizado a Yao como "el hombre de los ojos tristes".

El moreno con sus trajes chinos, su cabello negro desparramado por su hombro y esa apariencia juvenil, de nuevo remarca en su mirada la de un viejo cansado con una fina línea que son sus labios delgados dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yong Soo se queda embelesado por un momento ante esa imagen que tiene un tinte romántico pero inmensamente triste.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando joven, yo también pensaba que era diferente a todas las personas- dice Yao y entre sus palabras se cuela un suspiro desganado.

-¿Y qué pasó para que dejaras de creer que eres diferente?- pregunta Yong Soo apoyándose sobre la guitarra viendo con atención a Yao que desvanece su discreta sonrisa y sus ojos se empañan todavía mas.

-Crecí. Eso pasó- contesta sin más con un último suspiro.

Nos quedamos aquí envueltos en esta súbita nostalgia acompañada del aroma del incienso y una guitarra que casi no suena en compañía de otros dos personajes tan dispares como todos los que hemos visto a lo largo de este día.

Es curioso, como personas que tiene enfoques tan distintos de la vida, de alguna manera casi al azar se ven relacionados. Aunque sería interesante ver como todas estas visiones de tantas cosas que influyen en nuestro día a día podrían ser cambiadas solo por la manera de pensar de otros, como el relacionarnos con alguien más puede ejercer una fuerte influencia en las cosas que ya dábamos por hecho.


	5. Mas allá de tí

6 GRADOS DE SEPARACIÓN

Mas allá de ti.

Llevamos más de media hora admirando a Yong Soo y como este a su vez tiene su mirada pérdida en las motitas de polvo que se reflejan en los rayos de luz de la ventana. ¿Aburrido? Sí, es un poco aburrido tomando en cuenta que llevamos cerca de cuarenta minutos de nuestras preciadas vidas desperdiciados en ver a un muchachito con una guitarra en sus brazos, tocando acordes al aire y volviendo a perder sus ojos en la absoluta nada. Podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo como… espiar a gente interesante, pero en lugar de ello seguimos aquí porque tenemos la absurda esperanza de que algo suceda.

-Tus procesos creativos parecen muerte cerebral- comenta Mathias que va saliendo de una pequeña habitación luciendo una sencilla playera banca y sus boxers de un rojo intenso nada mas lo que nos hace preguntarnos que diablos hizo toda la noche como para venir levantándose a pleno medio día.

El rubio lleva su computadora portátil bajo el brazo y va a sentarse en el piso frente a la mesita de centro de la sala, uno de los poco muebles en el penoso y desordenado departamento.

-No es muerte cerebral, estoy pensando- reprocha Yong Soo dejando escapar un suspiro y recostándose en el sillón mullido de segunda mano al que se le asoma el relleno de uno de los cojines. Vuelve a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra provocando un sonido sordo y feo para luego quedarse mirando a la nada mientras que Mathias comienza a teclear en su computadora.

-Necesito la voz de la experiencia ahora mismo así que contéstame unas cuantas cosas- dice entonces el moreno haciendo que el ojiazul frunza ligeramente su entrecejo.

-No soy tan mayor, solo te llevo unos cuantos años de diferencia- comenta el rubio sin despegar sus ojos de su computadora.

-Unos años son suficientes- dice el asiático volviendo a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas esta vez mirando al techo. –¿Crees que es posible enamorarse de alguien solo por su mirada?- le pregunta a Mathias que voltea a ver al muchacho que sigue recostado en el sillón.

-Espera. ¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya tenemos charlas profundas?- pregunta con una media sonrisa Mathias viendo como Yong Soo hace un puchero con sus labios.

-Somos un músico y un escritor, se supone que tengamos charlas profundas sobre la vida todo el tiempo. Ahora contesta ¿Tú crees que eso es posible?- le pregunta a Mathias que suelta una risa corta que más bien suena burlona.

-Claro que no, enamorarse conlleva muchas otras cosas que solo "una mirada"- responde el ojiazul dejando el teclado y leyendo el párrafo recién escrito mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla repasando otra vez las palabras.

-Que poco romántico eres, y se supone escribes para niños, seguramente solo les pones mensajes acerca de que se resignen a ser adultos sin alma y perder su humanidad trabajando para una misma empresa por lo que les resta de vida- critica el moreno enfadado haciendo reír de nuevo a Mathias.

-Y tú que drástico- comenta Mathias regresando sus manos a su teclado paseando sus dedos rápidamente por cada tecla muy concentrado en su trabajo.

-Si la gente fuera capaz de enamorarse de otra persona solo por su mirada ¿No crees que encontrar el amor sería demasiado fácil? No habría tantas personas sufriendo por eso, el mundo y la vida no son algo tan sencillo- continúa diciendo Mathias haciendo que Yong Soo frunza el entrecejo acentuadamente y se incorpora dejando su guitarra a su lado en el sillón.

-Tú eres como todos los demás. ¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan pesimistas? Dios, ¿Qué les ha hecho la vida para convertirlos en parásitos de resignación? ¿Por qué todo mundo habla dando por hecho que el mundo es duro y cruel y no te queda otra opción más que seguir a la corriente y renunciar a todo lo que crees? ¿Quién te lava el cerebro de esa manera como para que termines haciendo lo que todos hacen y pensar como si al nacer, del útero de tu madre también hubiera salido un manual de cómo ser un engrane funcional de la sociedad? No me gusta, no me gusta para nada eso- decía Yong Soo cruzándose de brazos y negando efusivamente con su cabeza haciendo reír de nuevo a Mathias.

-En serio eres drástico, yo nunca dije que te convirtieras en… ¿Cómo dijiste? Oh, sí, un parasito de resignación; solo te digo que las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú las crees, no basta solo con soñar y seguir tus principios hay algo más allá… ¡COMO UN ENANO ENGREIDO QUE HAGA TODO LO POSIBLE POR QUERER DESMOTIVARTE! ¡Pues te pudres maldito _goblin_ desabrido! ¡Te jodes porque no me voy a detener hasta que me publiquen, maldita sea y te lo voy a restregar en toda esa cara de frígido que te cargas!- grita de pronto y de la nada Mathias levantándose y alzando tanto su áspera voz que esta retumba por toda la habitación para luego reír a sonoras carcajadas llevándose las manos a la cadera solo para acentuar su pose intimidante.

Sinceramente, ya no sabemos si reír o sentirnos amenazados… es que sencillamente no podemos tomarnos en serio a Mathias. Y parece ser que no somos los únicos, Yong Soo también está bastante aburrido de ese discurso.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya supéralo- le aconseja el moreno también con un tono tan aburrido como el que muestra su rostro al tiempo que se levanta, toma su guitarra y entre todo ese mar de partituras, borradores de letras y capítulos de libros busca su estuche para meter el instrumento y carga el amplificador para salir de casa.

-¡No voy a superarlo hasta que la portada de mi libro esté tatuada en la cara de ese mocoso!- grita por ultimo Mathias antes de que Yong Soo cierre la puerta y se sonríe de manera pícara.

-Me gusta esa actitud- dice sin que el rubio lo escuche pues ya va caminando por el pasillo y baja la escalera a paso rápido mientras que tú y yo nos preguntamos cuando diablos nos liberaremos de la maldición de las escaleras ¿Acaso no existen elevadores o escaleras eléctricas? En fin. Hemos terminado por seguir a Yong Soo que va más animado que de costumbre con los audífonos en las orejas como si estos ya estuvieran implantados a sus oídos y fueran un órgano importante de su cuerpo.

Suponemos que el moreno se dirige a otra jornada de conciertos callejeros para ganar al menos unas cuantas monedas, sin embargo se ha seguido sin detenerse en la esquina en la que suele ubicarse para cantarle a un público completamente ausente, podría ser que se ha resignado a no ser escuchado, aunque no parece ser el caso ya que su sonrisa grande y juguetona sigue en su rostro mientras canta en voz alta y sus pasos siguen el ritmo de la canción que va reproduciendo. La mano que tiene libre está marcando acordes de un instrumento invisible, como si este ya fuera un tic que su propio cuerpo ha desarrollado tras largos y constantes ensayos con la guitarra.

En el último tramo del camino ya sabemos cuál es el verdadero destino de Yong Soo, lo podemos adivinar nada más ver la calle y los farolillos rojos que cuelgan en paralelo en la larga avenida que no es otra que el _China Town _y claro, también estamos conscientes de a qué negocio en específico se dirige pues nada al divisarlo casi echa a correr emocionado y una vez estando ahí abre la puerta emocionado haciendo sonar la campanilla de viento y sobresaltando a Yao por esa entrada.

-¡Hola!- exclama el emocionado Yong Soo mientras Yao retoma su calma de siempre y se quita la pipa que hasta hace unos segundos fumaba en completa paz.

-Otra vez tú aru- dice el chino a modo de saludo sostenido el indumento entre sus estilizados dedos viendo como el otro moreno entra muy cómodo como si fuera su casa.

-¿Por qué siempre me recibes de manera tan fría? Yo que hago todo el recorrido hasta aquí solo para verte- dice el muchacho haciendo pucheros dejando en una esquina de la tienda su guitarra y amplificador para luego ir corriendo hasta detrás del aparador para abrazarse a Yao que no se espera esto y se retuerce entre los brazos del chico.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras eso, muévete aru!- chilla enfadado Yao mientras que el otro solo ríe intentando restregarse a él.

-Pero que malo, con lo mucho que me gusta hacer esto, eres tan suavecito- dice el empalagoso joven ganándose por ello un par de coscorrones justo en la coronilla.

-Oye, creo que ya va siendo hora que te quede claro que soy hombre ¡Hombre aru!- exclama irritado Yao una vez que se pudo quitar de encima al otro muchacho que lloriquea por los golpes antes dados.

-Ya lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho, creo que terminé enamorándome de ti- dice con toda naturalidad y frescura el músico; y para haber recibido una confesión de la nada Yao se muestra bastante tranquilo, apenas abre ligeramente sus ojos y tras eso vuelve a ponerse la pipa entre los labios fumando tranquilamente sacando el humo por su nariz.

-¿¡No vas decir nada!? Un joven puro e inocente acaba de confesarte su amor- dice en una muy exagerada desilusión Yong Soo.

-¿Amor? No, no creo que lo tuyo sea amor aru, tal vez solo estás un poco confundido- responde Yao con una calma casi desesperante volviendo a sostener la pipa entre sus dientes a lo que Yong Soo parece meditar esto.

-Bueno puede que al principio estuviera un poco confundido porque es la primera vez que me enamoro de un hombre, después de todo siempre me han gustado las chicas pero es algo que no pude controlar me enamoré de tu mirada triste- dice el chico viendo que Yao no cambia en absoluto su expresión, solo sigue ahí, fumando como si las palabras del muchacho también fueran parte del humo que se va desvaneciendo junto con el aire.

-Solo estás confirmando lo que te acabo de decir, estás confundiendo el amor con otra cosa y ya te dije que no estoy triste. Deja de decir algo tan serio como eso, el amor es una palabra muy grande como para usarla tan a la ligera, no subestimes el poder de las palabras aru- le regaña Yao señalando al otro moreno con su pipa para hacer más severo su regaño, cosa que no funciona por cierto.

-Los jóvenes hablan con tanta ligereza y se enamoran también con la misma facilidad, ah… definitivamente la ingenuidad es un don que se va perdiendo con la edad- comenta más para sí mismo el chino soltando otro de sus incontables suspiros y esta vez haciendo enfadar a Yong Soo que no está siendo tomado en serio. Aunque también podría decirse que es un poco difícil tomar aquello como una confesión formal cuando nace de la nada.

-No soy ingenuo, estoy muy seguro de lo que siento- recalca el jovencito pero esto sigue sin provocar reacción alguna en el chino que da un golpecito en una de las esquinas de su cenicero para dejar caer la ceniza sobrante provocando un breve tintineo.

-Tan seguro lo estás que dentro de unos días, cuando tus ojos choquen con otra mirada que no sepas descifrar también vas a caer enamorado y te olvidarás de lo que justo ahora me dices. Lo sé, eres volátil y las palabras de un muchachito como tú no perduran… son efímeras como los sentimientos de juventud; hoy son fuertes, te queman la piel y el corazón pero mañana serán solo memorias distantes aru- dice Yao de nuevo hablando como en paradoja, dando suspiros de cansancio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos marrones se opacan, dejando caer sus parpados rasgados, ahora se ve como si sus ojos fueran solo un pincelazo delicado, un par de líneas obscuras en su rostro nada más.

Yong Soo por unos segundos relaja sus hombros y creo que podemos entender porque dice se ha enamorado de la mirada de Yao. El muchachito que lo observa con atención y embeleso parece estremecerse por unos segundos al seguir con sus ojos la mano del otro asiático posarse en su mejilla mientras ese rostro se recarga en ella perezosamente y entre sus suspiros se mezcla el aroma del tabaco, todo eso acentuado por una mirada que no es cansada... si pudiésemos describirlo de una manera, diríamos que es una mirada de anhelo añejado como si estuviera cansado de añorar esas memorias distantes de las que segundos antes hablaba.

Yong Soo se percata de ello y vemos como su garganta traga saliva dificultosamente, la manera en que su pecho lentamente va hinchándose por una respiración onda y como la piel de sus brazos se eriza ligeramente al poner más atención a esos ojos obscuros ahogados en viejos sentimientos y como estos cambian a un tinte de tristeza. Y justo así somos testigos de la manera en como alguien se enamora.

-Dime Yao, ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?- le pregunta al chino que al escuchar esto de inmediato pierde toda esa bonita y romántica apariencia y su cara se pone completamente roja, tira su pipa de manera torpe y comienza a balbucear como si hubiera algo realmente mal con su capacidad del habla ya que podemos dar por hecho que justo se le acaba de venir a la mente cierto ruso intimidante.

-¡¿Enamorado?!... ¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo ya no estoy para andar tonteando con eso de enamorarse aru- dice de manera torpe agachándose para tomar su pipa pero al levantarse se golpea la cabeza con el mostrador soltando un quejido agudo y largo. Yao en serio se vuelve una persona completamente diferente cuando se tocan esos temas.

-Nada de lo que me dices ahora mismo suena convincente ¿De quién te enamoraste? Espero que no de alguien tan increíble como yo porque eso no puede ser posible- dice Yong Soo regocijándose con una sonrisita confianzuda como esas que justo le había copiado a Mathias.

-Ya te dije que no me enamoré… además… no es como si fuera a pasar algo entre nosotros, no es más que una fantasía tonta, algo platónico así que no es amor si no está consumado o si solo uno siente algo- explica Yao hablando rápido mezclando sus palabras con otras frases en chino mientras su cara se pone más y más roja. Yong Soo sencillamente atina a entrecerrar sus ojos mirándolo como si estuviera intentando descifrar todo ese parloteo.

-Si si si… pero ¿Por qué hablas en presente?... No me digas… ¿¡Estás enamorado ahora mismo de alguien que no soy yo!?- exclama alterado el músico alterando a su vez a Yao que logra ahogar un grito justo a tiempo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es así aru!- grita Yao levantándose de su asiento. –No es tan fácil como tú lo haces ver, aun eres un niño y no entiendes que el amor no es solo llegar y confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien esperando que el otro los acepte y sean felices para siempre… tiene que haber algo más, muchas otras cosas para poder llegar a una relación y poder llamarlo amor así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas, lo que yo siento… es solo un sentimiento unilateral, nada más aru- explica Yao pero podemos notar cuanto le cuesta explicar esto ya que aprieta sus puños con mucha fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos por la fuerza impresa en esta acción.

-Tú también dices lo mismo que Mathias; no tengo que ser un vejestorio para entender lo que es el amor, soy joven pero igualmente siento- discute Yong Soo viendo a Yao negar con la cabeza y salir de detrás del mostrador haciendo como que va a arreglar la campanilla de viento que quedó chueca cuando el muchacho entró golpeándola con la puerta.

-Sentir no significa entender, todos sentimos pero solo el tiempo te enseña a entender… y cuando llegas a eso te das cuenta que no basta solo con los sentimientos o las intenciones aru- replica subiéndose a una silla acomodando la campanilla escuchando como el músico golpea con fuerza uno de los gabinetes.

-¡Pues entonces no quiero entender nada! Prefiero solo sentir a…- Sin embargo el muchacho es interrumpido en el momento en que un cliente entra.

Un cliente que es altísimo, rubio y de ojos violáceos que se detiene al apenas entreabrir la puerta y que de paso a ti y a mí nos provoca un mini-infarto al corazón.

-Oh disculpen… ¿Es mal momento?- pregunta Iván que se nota apenado por llegar justo en plena discusión, Yong Soo se calla y aprieta los labios mientras que Yao parece a punto de desvanecerse todavía subido en la silla.

Para nuestra sorpresa Yong Soo es capaz de mantener la compostura y se queda tranquilo como un buen niño mientras que el cerebro de Yao parece tener dificultades para procesar lo que pasa y es hasta unos minutos después en los que baja de la silla de un solo salto.

-Para nada, pase pase- invita Yao y apenas da un paso se tropieza con sus propios pies pero logra recobrar el equilibrio haciendo gala de que tan tonto puede volverse con la sola presencia de una persona.

Yong Soo por supuesto que se da cuenta de ello así que su mirada se vuelve hostil mientras que Iván por su parte solo termina de entrar con una pequeña sonrisa que se asoma desde los pliegues de su bufanda.

-Buscaba algún remedio para el dolor de cabeza o la resaca- dice el ruso con toda calma completamente ajeno al ambiente que se ha formado en la pequeña tienda y nos preguntamos cómo puede estar tan tranquilo con un jovencito que lo mira con ojos asesinos y un chino torpe que asiente varias veces con su cabeza, mira a todos lados, camina hacía una parte de la tienda pero regresa sobre sus pasos y sencillamente es un caos.

Mientras Yao intenta recobrar la compostura y buscar lo que se le ha pedido, Iván se mantiene sonriente y tranquilo todavía acechado por Yong Soo que no le ha quitado ni por un segundo los ojos de encima.

Tras casi diez minutos en los que hemos visto al chino andar de un lado para otro de su negocio, lo que ya nos comenzaba a desesperar, por cierto, por fin lleva unas ramitas en las manos que después tritura pacientemente en un mortero aunque su mano se le nota un poco temblorosa.

Luego de esto las pesa en una rustica báscula y satisfecho con la cantidad se la entrega en una bolsita a Iván.

-Disuelva una cucharada en agua y bébalo cuando tenga migraña o le duela la cabeza, hará efecto casi enseguida aru- masculla Yao sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el ojivioleta que ensancha su sonrisa al recibir su mercancía y pagarle al moreno.

-Gracias- dice sencillamente Iván con una última cara feliz dedicada tanto a Yao como a Yong Soo que desvía el rostro muy enfurruñado. Finalmente sale de la tienda.

-¿Le habré hecho algo a ese muchacho?- se pregunta Iván cuando ya vamos junto con él al salir del humilde negocio. Se guarda su remedio en la bolsa de la gabardina y sigue con su camino.

Preferimos perseguir a Iván antes que seguir en ese otro ambiente en el que ya comenzaba una fuerte discusión que seguramente duraría largo rato, así que mejor husmeemos en el día de hoy del ojivioleta que parece estar de buen humor puesto que su sonrisa de esta tarde no nos da tantos escalofríos como la de días pasados, esta vez parece que su gesto se ha suavizado un poco.

Lo escuchamos de vez en cuando soltar risitas breves y quedas lo que nos hace pensar que seguramente está tramando alguna especie de asesinato aunque no parece ser el caso ya que sencillamente se dirige a su trabajo, justo en la casa editorial pues a juzgar por la hora está terminando su horario de comida y tiene que regresar.

Entra al edificio de nuevo con su buen humor que hace que más de uno se aleje de su lado al ver esta mueca extrañamente feliz, y para nuestra sorpresa esta vez al ruso no parece importarle estar ahuyentando a la gente, pues no ha subido en ningún momento su bufanda para cubrir su cara o no se ha mostrado incomodo, ni siquiera cuando todos en el elevador casi se movieron hasta la esquina de este solo para dejarle espacio y subir hasta su piso correspondiente en donde con el mismo ánimo caminó hasta su gris y aburrido cubículo.

Esta vez cuando lo hemos seguido hasta este departamento silencioso, gris y desabrido de nuevo escuchamos murmullos y el constante "tlac tlac tlac" de calculadoras y teclados siendo golpeados a un ritmo que parece casi estar en una perfecta coordinación, aunque Iván no hace lo suyo, está mirando a todos lados como si buscara a alguien y no tarda demasiado antes de encontrar esa larga mata rubia que se mece junto con el caminar amanerado y el contoneo de caderas.

No es difícil darnos cuenta de que Iván parece emocionarse pues de pronto endereza su espalda y su sonrisa se hace ligeramente más larga todo esto al tiempo que escuchamos la voz de Feliks escupir ordenes acompañadas de esas muletillas tan propias de él.

-Ósea a mí no me hables de cuál es el límite del presupuesto para las reimpresiones, eso háblalo con mi jefe pero si no me das mis reimpresiones es conmigo con quien te las vas a ver y como que te aseguro que no me quieres ver exigiendo lo que me corresponde así que me importa un carajo a ver a que otro autorcillo de tercera le reduces el presupuesto para completar el mío pero quiero ese número exacto de copias y si no lo haces puedes ir con el editor en jefe que da un poquito más de miedo que yo y eso no te va a gustar- dice Feliks de nuevo al hombrecillo de lentes que suda profusamente cada vez que se tiene que enfrentar a los caprichos descabellados del rubio que sonríe de manera altiva al dar por zanjada la discusión y camina por el pasillo del departamento contable como si fuera una diva en plena pasarela… excepto que a su alrededor solo hay murmullos reprobatorios, alguno que otro insulto dicho en voz muy baja y miradas desdeñosas a las que Feliks pasa de largo con aire triunfal.

-¡Feliks!- le llama entonces Iván alzando un poco su voz haciendo que el mencionado se detenga un momento y mire a todos lados buscando entre ese laberinto de cubículos hasta ver la única cabeza que sobresale más que el resto y se desvía hacía ese lugar en específico.

-Ivancito mátame o ayúdame a quemar esta empresa con todos sus empleados dentro- dice Feliks apenas llegando dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Iván haciendo parecer eso más un abrazo que hace al ruso ponerse tan tieso como una tabla.

Es gracioso ver su cara azorada al tener a Feliks prácticamente colgado de su espalda; el ojiverde apoya su barbilla en el hombro del más alto rozando con su nariz la mejilla del ojivioleta que intenta mantenerse en calma aunque sus músculos tensos no parecen querer cooperar.

-Si hacemos eso me quedaré sin trabajo- contesta Iván sonriente y vemos como hace un considerable esfuerzo por pretender sonar normal. Feliks suelta un bufido y se incorpora sentándose en el pequeño escritorio y tomando los extremos de la bufanda de Iván jugando con ellos.

-¿Y eso qué? Quemamos el lugar, nos volvemos prófugos de la justicia, escapamos a alguna playa en México y nos vamos de putas- bromea Feliks jugando con los extremos de la bufanda haciendo reír a Iván que todavía parece estar algo nervioso ya que sus hombros todavía están muy rígidos. Se deberá seguramente a la confianza con la que Feliks le habla, la manera en que lo toca sin siquiera inmutarse y como parece que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos le hable con tanta naturalidad.

-No suena como un mal plan ¿Cuándo quieres mandarlos a todos al infierno?- pregunta Iván con una sonrisa que retoma su aire perturbador, otra vez sentimos la necesidad de alejarnos un par de pasos de él. En cambio Feliks ríe dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Me gusta que me sigas la corriente, ósea, súper gracioso- dice Feliks todavía recargado en el escritorio, desviando su mirada entonces al portarretrato que el ruso tiene ahí, la mitad de la foto se oculta bajo un par de sobres y papeles.

-¿Tú novia?- pregunta el ojiverde de pronto señalando la parte visible de la foto que muestra a una chica de largo cabello platinado.

-No, mis hermanas- dice el ojivioleta alzando el portarretrato para mostrárselo a Feliks que ahora ve a dos mujeres de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Diablos Iván, tus hermanas son hermosas… ¿O acaso recortaste esto de una revista para no sentirte tan solo? Si no es así dime como carajos funciona la genética en tu familia- dice el rubio viendo a las muchachas, una que sonríe abiertamente con un poco de timidez y la otra completamente inexpresiva, pero curiosamente el gesto logra acentuar sus facciones tan refinadas.

-Si te sirve de algo Natasha sale en revistas, es modelo y Yakaterina siempre ha sido muy popular. Los buenos genes se los llevaron ellas- dice orgulloso Iván de sus hermanas y con ese reflejo inconsciente vuelve a alzarse la bufanda ocultando su nariz ganchuda. Empezamos a creer que tiene algún complejo con ella, tal vez la siente muy grande para su rostro, podría ser que no le gusta que esa parte especifica de su cara sobresalga de tal manera.

-Uy ósea, deja tu modestia para alguien que se la crea, si tú también eres guapísimo ¿Sabes cómo eso me hace sentir? Si no fuera porque me estoy reivindicando ya te hubiera vuelto la cosa más gay sobre la tierra después de una noche conmigo- dice Feliks y ahora vemos como la cara de Iván se colorea de manera violenta de un intenso color rojo por el comentario y es que el ojiverde a veces es demasiado directo.

-Pero para tu buena suerte he decidido dejar de ser tan zorra y como que buscarme algo sano para reprimir el saco de complejos y nula autoestima que soy. Me he dedicado a ver telenovelas coreanas como poseído y vaya que ayuda, ¿Has visto una alguna vez? Ósea como que mi vida es mucho menos miserable a comparación de las de ellos- comenta Feliks y no dudamos ni por un segundo eso que dice sobre los teledramas coreanos… cualquiera se siente un poquito menos miserable cuando ve esas historias.

Iván tratando de tranquilizarse y regresar a su tono normal de piel solo se sonríe al tiempo que Feliks consulta su reloj y da un lánguido suspiro levantándose del escritorio pasándose las manos por el cabello para amarrarlo rápidamente en una coleta dejando algunos mechones dorados enmarcar su rostro.

-Hora de regresar al trabajo, tengo un autor incompetente al que explotar. Nos vemos corazón- dice a punto de irse pero Iván lo detiene.

-Espera, toma esto- le dice sacando de la bolsa de su gabardina el pequeño paquete que un rato antes había adquirido en la tienda de Yao.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Feliks estirando su mano para recibir la bolsita.

-Es un remedio para el dolor de cabeza, me habías dicho que tenías migrañas y también para la resaca… por si algún día necesitas acabarte otra botella de vodka- dice Iván sonriente y esta vez Feliks ríe.

-Siempre necesito vodka en mi sistema, todos los días acumulo porquerías y necesito desinfectarme. Gracias Ivancito, eres un terrón de azúcar- agradece el ojiverde pellizcándole una mejilla al más alto que suelta un ligero quejido por la fuerza del pellizco que le deja la mejilla un poco amoratada.

-Seguramente eres de esos novios súper atentos y lindos, en serio me sorprende que estés soltero aunque digas eso de que la gente te tiene miedo. Imagino que tus relaciones han sido muy duraderas a pesar de todo- comenta Feliks y esta vez Iván ríe con algo de desgana.

-Para nada… las personas no se me acercan y cuando lo han hecho creo que al final todas se han arrepentido- dice el ojivioleta y su tono entonces comienza darnos miedo por la manera en cómo se vuelve más grave; el otro rubio lo mira como cuestionándole en silencio el porqué del comentario.

-No soy bueno como pareja, tiendo a ser extremadamente posesivo cuando estoy con alguien, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío- explica y su expresión se torna sombría al igual que su tono de voz y la manera en como dice esto. La piel se nos eriza y sentimos un escalofrío desagradable concentrarse en nuestra nuca…

Es entonces que nos preguntamos qué clase de humano es Feliks que de nuevo se echa a reír con toda la naturalidad del mundo sin estar en absoluto afectado por ello.

-Bueno Ivancito, tú siendo un loco controlador y yo un neurótico emocionalmente dependiente de cualquier cosa que le muestre empatía, somos parte del club de "moriré soltero porque estoy demasiado retorcido para mantener una relación saludable con una persona psicológicamente funcional". Junto con la membresía te llevas una botella de _Jack Daniels_, una caja de antidepresivos y una agenda con el número de todos tus _ex _porque en algún momento crees que es buena idea llamarles llorando y berreando como morsa moribunda- bromea el ojiverde haciendo que Iván borre al instante ese rostro sombrío y vuelva a reír cubriéndose la boca para que los jefes no le llamen la atención.

Feliks tiene una peculiar cualidad de hacer chistes crueles acerca de su propia condición, el humor casi siempre es una gran ayuda para enfrentar algunas pesadas realidades.

-Ahora si me voy cariño, o el editor en jefe no va a dejar de gritarme en lo que reste del día- dice el rubio corriendo con pasitos amanerados hasta el ascensor dejando a Iván otra vez sonriente, posiblemente satisfecho de saber que hay alguien a quien no le provoca escalofríos, que toma sus defectos con extrañas dosis de humor negro, pero que finalmente los acepta, no los rechaza ni intenta cambiarlo.

El editor logra alcanzar el elevador y las personas que van en él de inmediato salen como si todas casualmente tuvieran asuntos en el departamento contable. Feliks está acostumbrado a esto así que no le da mucha importancia, aprieta el botón que corresponde a su piso y se recarga en la pared esperando llegar mientras escucha esa desesperante música ambiental que llena el silencio que el resto de las personas dejaron.

Finalmente nos detenemos en el piso deseado y el rubio sale caminando directo a su escritorio tratando de evadir seguramente al jefe de editores, cosa que logra exitosamente aunque en su mesa hay alguien más sentado ocupando su lugar como si nada.

-Ey niño, mueve tu bonito trasero de ahí- le ordena el ojiverde a Lukas que estaba muy cómodo en su silla, con algo de pereza el muchacho hace caso y Feliks toma asiento dejándose caer en su silla.

-¿Cómo que, qué haces aquí? ¿Artie te mandó de su recadero otra vez?- pregunta el editor revolviendo papeles en su escritorio.

-No precisamente aunque sí tiene un mensaje para ti, creo que quiere saber si puedes verlo en la noche para hablar algunas cosas de su nuevo libro- dice el ojiazul viendo como el otro rubio sonríe ligeramente mientras arquea ambas cejas.

-Uy que romántico por parte de Artie, espero me reciba con una cena decente y un capitulo aceptable- responde Feliks ahora alzando su mirada hacía el chico que parece aun estar esperando algo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?- le pregunta al ojiazul que se queda pensando un rato pero finalmente toma valor, podemos darnos cuenta de ello por como sus hombros de pronto se enderezan ya que su rostro, como de costumbre, no expresa absolutamente nada.

-También vine para hacerte una pregunta un poco más personal- comenta el muchacho ahora captando la completa atención del ojiverde. -¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a ser editor? Tengo entendido que estudiaste letras clásicas, pudiste haberte dedicado a escribir… ¿Por qué elegir editar los libros de alguien más?- pregunta el joven esperando ansioso la respuesta.

-¿Te dijeron que no tenías talento para escribir?- inquirió una última vez antes de que el otro contestara.

-Ósea relájate Lukas, no todos los que estudiamos literatura teníamos el deseo de ser escritores. Si soy editor es por dos sencillas razones: Me gusta criticar y me gusta leer. Fin. Ser editor me permite ambas cosas; hombre, deberías dejar de estar obsesionado con ese tema del talento- contestó sencillamente sin darle más rodeos al tema.

-Cómo no quieres que lo esté cuando todo este tiempo solo he terminado de darme cuenta que solo la gente que nace con él logra triunfar en esto… esforzarse es lo único que nos resta a los que nacimos sin el don y ni siquiera eso asegura que podamos llegar a la meta- dice Lukas en algo que mas bien suena como un largo suspiro de desgana.

-¿Y tú crees que Arthur un día solo se despertó con las ganas de escribir y al día siguiente alguien le propuso firmar un contrato?- responde Feliks negando con su cabeza y volviendo su mirada a su trabajo.

-Pues considerando lo joven que es y el número de _Best Sellers_ que ha acumulado no lo dudo; además por más que trabaje a su lado y sea su asistente sigo sin saber cómo es que logra escribir de esa manera, finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que se trata de algo con lo que puedes o no nacer. Así de fácil.- explicó Lukas escuchando una risa extraña por parte de Feliks.

-Mi amor, yo no soy del tipo de personas que va dando consejos a gente tan lastimera como tú pero haré una excepción contigo porque tienes una cara linda.- comenzó a decir Feliks cruzando de manera afeminada sus piernas y jugueteando con su bolígrafo rosa enredándolo en uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Trabajar con Arthur las veinticuatro horas del día no te va a dar la respuesta a lo que buscas, hay muchas cosas que influyen en el éxito y una de esas sin duda es "nunca digas todo lo que sabes". Arthur tiene su técnica de escribir, sus procesos creativos, la manera de ordenar sus historias y construir a los personajes, son cosas que ha ido aprendiendo después de muchísimo trabajo y claro, no se lo va a venir a enseñar a un mocoso que solo se la pasa sintiéndose mal por no haber nacido sabiendo escribir. Busca tu propia manera de aprender, haz como los simples mortales: Tratando y fallando. Tus lamentos sobre el talento ya nos tienen un poco aburridos a todos los que te escuchamos.- responde Feliks y con esta última frase ha dejado bien claro que deje de molestarlo con ese tema de una vez por todas y la verdad es que a ti y a mí también ya nos está empezando a enfermar todo ese tema de los talentos natos.

Lukas sencillamente rueda los ojos de esa manera que parece decir "nadie me entiende" y sin siquiera despedirse se da la media vuelta dejando a Feliks atrás que tampoco se molesta en decirle otra cosa así que el chico solo se va y ahí vamos tras él escuchando sus múltiples resoplidos porque parece ser que le frustra el hecho de que nadie lo entienda y de alguna manera conocemos ese sentimiento, la sensación de que nadie comprenda que tienes un "algo" perforándote por dentro.

Siendo aún victimas de nuestra maldición con las escaleras, Lukas justo ha decidido bajar por estas con unos pasos que nos dan pereza y ganas de empujarlo por ellas para ver si rodando es capaz de bajar más rápido, pero nos contenemos, somos gente civilizada después de todo.

Tras haber terminado el recorrido de todos los peldaños salimos junto con él, que se quita el gafete y se dispone a guardarlo en su maletín pero antes de hacerlo encuentra dentro el libro de Mathias, el que ya lleva ahí metido demasiados días, tantos que el sobre ya está un poco sucio y maltratado. El ojiazul lo saca y lo mira por unos momentos suspirando otra vez.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- dice poniéndose el sobre bajo el brazo encaminándose al mismo pequeño restaurante tranquilo de la última vez, ese en donde tuvo la intención de humillar a Mathias pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

Llegamos y el lugar está casi vacío aunque es refrescante estar lejos de tanta gente, tomamos asiento junto con el rubio que con cuidado abre el sobre y saca el montón de hojas; la primera es la portada del libro que no es otra cosa más que un cielo estrellado lleno de muchos colores, como una aurora boreal, todo pintado a acuarela y con una firma en la esquina pero que no corresponde a la de Mathias puesto que esta reza un nombre italiano. Tras darle una rápida mirada a la portada salpicada de colores llamativos sobre un lienzo negro que se degrada a un azul marino, Lukas se dispone a leer el primer capítulo.

La ventaja de los libros infantiles es que son breves y las letras tan grandes junto con las ilustraciones abarcan casi toda la página, así que el leerlo no le llevará tiempo.

El camarero ya ha pasado a dejar la orden que de nuevo es una bebida fría retacada de hielos, vemos a Lukas muy concentrado leyendo, dejando las páginas leídas a un lado. Las ilustraciones nos dan una idea acerca de lo que va el libro, seguramente alguna historia de un chiquillo solitario que se la pasa mirando al cielo bajo esa aurora boreal tan bien pintada, aunque en la expresión del ojiazul no vemos ni un ápice de emoción, sus ojos solamente recorren las letras y los hielos de su bebida comienzan a derretirse pues no le ha dado ni siquiera un trago.

Le escuchamos soltar un suspiro de vez en cuando cuándo se queda más tiempo del necesario leyendo (o releyendo) alguna página en especial. Cuando creemos que ha terminado de leer todo, vuelve a acomodar las paginas en orden… y comienza de nuevo. Creemos que Lukas está releyendo esto para hacerse de una larga lista de defectos y fallos en el libro pues esta vez está tomándose el doble de tiempo para leer, concentrándose más y más en cada página ahora dejando de lado las que tiene las ilustraciones.

Unas horas después, cuando su bebida no es más que hielos convertidos en agua y ha terminado la segunda lectura deja escapar un larguísimo suspiro como si con ello también estuviera dejando salir todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Toma pacientemente el manuscrito y lo vuelve a poner en el sobre para luego recargar su barbilla sobre su mano mirando a la nada con unos ojos extraños, ya no son fríos o gélidos, tampoco podemos decir que chispean de emoción… sencillamente están ahí, como canicas que adornan el rostro de una muñeca.

-Y entonces el tipo loco tenía razón… es bueno- comenta a nadie en especial con su tono de voz monocorde. Y se queda así, estático sin hacer otro comentario o alguna otra cosa… detalle que comienza a asustarnos…

Finalmente tras casi diez minutos de quedarse completamente inmóvil y que nos hiciera sospechar que había quedado catatónico, Lukas deja caer su cabeza y la golpea contra el borde de la mesa provocándonos un maldito sobresalto por eso. Tras el fuerte golpe el chico con la frente enrojecida se vuelve a enderezar y se lleva las manos a la cara cubriendo solamente sus ojos tomando hondas y largas respiraciones, otra cosa que por cierto, nos está preocupando pues su respiración se torna entrecortada.

-Ah… que mierda… ¿Y si solo me doy por vencido? Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto- dice otra vez para sí mismo, su voz baja pero ahora se le nota un tanto diferente, temblorosa al tiempo que sigue cubriendo sus ojos y respira rápido.

Hey… ¿No estará…? Tú sabes… ¿Llorando?... ¡Claro que no! No puede ser, es el chico mortalmente frío que apenas y tenemos la certeza de que tiene sangre en las venas y no nitrógeno líquido, es imposible que él sepa hacer algo tan humano como llorar.

Pero de nuevo la vida y el mundo nos enseña que rebosamos ingenuidad y vemos como Lukas se limpia afanosamente los ojos junto con las mejillas y vuelve a llevarse las manos a la parte de arriba de su rostro cerrando con mucha fuerza sus parpados percatándonos de sus pestañas humedecidas.

-Esto es tan frustrante… casi parece un mal chiste- vuelve a decir y toma una larguísima inhalación una última vez antes de volver a pasarse las mangas de su camisa por los ojos y la cara retomando su gesto estoico y frío con lo que lo conocimos.

Toma un par de tragos a su bebida, esnifa unas cuantas veces y toma sus cosas dejando el dinero sobre la mesa junto con la propina saliendo del restaurante y comenzando a caminar como si en ningún momento se hubiera quebrado, nadie lo sospecharía, ni siquiera al ver esos ojos algo irritados puesto que el resto de su cara se muestra completamente impasible.

Al ir por la calle casi podríamos jurar que lo que vimos hace un rato fue solo un espejismo, una mala jugada de nuestra imaginación ya que no encontramos manera en como Lukas puede mostrarse tan natural y de nuevo como si absolutamente nada lo afectase; una vez mas llegamos a la conclusión de que este hombre no es del todo humano. Así que estando conformes con nuestra resolución vamos a su lado en la transitada calle llena de gente con sus propios problemas, gente que seguramente también se derrumba, llora, y después finge que nada pasó… ¿Cuántos de todos los que vemos por aquí han hecho eso hoy… cuantas veces lo hemos hecho nosotros mismo?

Al seguir andando entre el barullo de personas y el ruido que hacen al andar podemos escuchar que algo ajeno a este ambiente se hace escuchar, una guitarra eléctrica junto con una voz que se alza entre todas las charlas triviales.

Lukas capta el sonido y sin cambiar todavía su expresión mira con sus ojos azules a todas direcciones hasta la esquina de la calle en dónde hay un chico de cabello negro y guitarra que canta a todo pulmón, solo ayudado de su amplificador y la propia potencia de su voz. Nuestro rubio platino alza una ceja.

-Otro como yo- dice entre dientes.

Podría ser que se refiere a otro tipo insulso y sin talento que quiere convencerse de lo contrario y hace hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus sueños aun a sabiendas de que no tiene lo necesario para ello.

-Hasta es triste verlo- comenta Lukas siguiendo con su camino acercándose al muchacho que canta y que no es otro más que nuestro Yong Soo que esta tarde se le ve más inspirado que de costumbre.

El rasgueo de la guitarra acompaña la voz que canta a un ritmo apresurado, su voz un tono más alto de lo acostumbrado pero no por ello menos potente lo que hace increíble que la gente no voltee a verlo aunque hace que nuestro escritor frustrado se detenga un momento, momento que basta para escuchar el mensaje del músico.

_No entiendo porqué _

_Me quedo quieto porque de todos modos no tengo remedio. _

_Supongo que no importa lo que haga_

_Estoy intentando no perder la esperanza, ahora me enfrento a un futuro en el que no sé_

_Cuanto estaré retrocediendo._

Yong Soo ha logrado captar la atención de Lukas ya que este no se ha movido de su lugar y lo mira a los ojos intensamente como si el otro tuviera las respuestas a los males que lo aquejan. Podría ser que Yong Soo tiene la cualidad (o mala suerte) de que la gente que está al borde de cualquier tipo de abismo se detiene a escucharlo, podría ser que después de todo la voz de Yong Soo no es tan muda como muchos lo piensan, la prueba está ahí en Lukas que ahora con los brazos cruzados sigue escuchando el tocar violento de la guitarra y las palabras que salen una tras otra.

_¿Qué tan pronto descubriré el futuro si sigo intentando caminar cubriendo mi cabeza?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará?_

_Incluso si me enojo al ser superado, nunca intentaré pasarlo otra vez_

_Como la luna que flota en la noche_

El chico moreno ha notado que lo escuchan y aun mientras canta no puede atinar a hacer otra cosa más que sonreír mientras pasa hábilmente sus dedos por el brazo de la guitarra y hace un breve contacto visual con el joven rubio que da la impresión de seguir esperando más de su mensaje.

_De algún lugar escucho una voz_

"_Si es un futuro en el que vas a tirar todo a la basura._

_Por favor dámelo a mí, te enseñaré a usarlo bien"_

Con otro breve suspiro Lukas se busca entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y encuentra una moneda que arroja al estuche de la guitarra mientras el moreno aun toca, pasa a su lado después de dejarle el dinero y podemos jurar por nuestra vida que le hemos visto a Lukas un asomo de sonrisa que dura tan solo unos instantes. Por su parte Yong Soo sonríe todavía más, si no se le ha salido una risa es porque tiene que seguir cantando, la última estrofa que Lukas no escuchó y que tal vez le vendría muy bien para situaciones futuras.

Yong Soo retoma la vista al resto de su ausente público, tomando aire para continuar.

_Muy a lo lejos, te grito_

_A partir de ahora, espera antes de que te vayas_

_Tú, que tienes lágrimas flotando en tus ojos_

_Eres esa cosa en mi futuro_

Canta por ultimo Yong Soo y por la mueca en su rostro podemos ver que va dedicada a cierto chino al que hace apenas unas horas acababa de declarar su amor en un arranque de pasión seguramente.

-_¡Kyaaaaaa! _¡Yong, hazme un hijo!- una voz que pretende sonar aguda y femenina se hace paso entre los murmullos del resto de la gente y podemos ver que es Alfred que él llega dando saltitos afeminados y más grititos agudos imitando a alguna especie de fanática loca.

-Ni siquiera me escuchaste- le reclama Yong Soo cuando el rubio y alto Alfred llega a abrazársele aun en esa extraña parodia de fan.

-Es cierto, apenas crucé la calle, pero sabes que soy tu fan número uno, aunque no venga a todos tus conciertos- le dice el animoso Alfred que todavía enganchado al moreno y aprovechándose de la notable diferencia de estaturas, le revuelve el cabello moviendo ese peculiar rizo que sobresale de la cabeza del músico.

-Si claro ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si nunca vienes a verme? Ni siquiera te tomas diez minutos para escucharme tocar, eres como todos los hombres Alfred Jones, fui un tonto al haber caído por ti- dice dramáticamente Yong Soo fingiendo sollozar lastimeramente y ganándose por ello un empujón fuerte por parte del rubio que casi lo hace irse de lado.

-Me das escalofríos cuando te pones en tu papel de esposa engañada. Y hablando de eso, tengo que ir a ver a alguien, lo siento cariño no me esperes para cenar- vuelve a decir Alfred tomando a Yong Soo por la cara formando un mohín con sus labios haciendo como que lo va a besar en la boca pero el moreno le pone la mano en la cara y le devuelve el empujón.

-¡Aléjate de mí bastardo infiel! ¡Lárgate con la otra y no me busques más!- le sigue el juego Yong Soo haciendo reír a carcajadas a Alfred mientras que el resto de la gente apenas les dirige una mirada pensando que realmente son una pareja en pleno pleito.

Alfred se aleja apretando el paso y hemos terminado por ir tras él mientras que un rasgueo solitario de guitarra se reanuda a lo lejos, pero ahora nos centramos en seguir al ojiazul que saca su teléfono celular solo para revisar el último mensaje que le llegó y que a juzgar por la absurda extensión de este, seguramente es de Alfred.

-¿En serio tiene que escribir tanto solo para invitarme a salir?- pregunta el muchacho al ver las, casi siete líneas que esta vez Arthur escribió, primero con un cordial y anticuado saludo, después explicando la razón del mensaje, luego "buscando la posibilidad de poder citarse" y finalmente deseando otro fructífero día para el ojiazul que respondió con un: "Ok. Te veo en treinta minutos" junto con la dirección del lugar a verse, cosa que seguramente sacó de sus casillas a Arthur por el hecho de que el muchacho contestara con esos mensajes escuetos.

Cabe mencionar que este no es el único mensaje, si nos fijamos bien podemos ver que la bandeja de correos tiene un cuantioso número de mensajes todos de Arthur… será que este par ha estado hablando más de lo que pensábamos.

-Lástima por Matty, le dije que me vería con Arthur y no quiso venir, él se lo pierde- dice el chico pensando en su hermano menor el cual posiblemente no le creyó ni una sola palabra cuando le dijo que se vería con el afamado escritor.

Vamos tras el apresurado Alfred que suelta unas risitas traviesas cuando revisa la hora desde su teléfono y camina más rápido haciendo que tú y yo también tengamos que hacer un esfuerzo para alcanzar a ese muchacho que es más bien como un huracán de energía y sonrisas aniñadas. Este comienza a correr por entre las calles todavía riendo como si aquello fuera una competencia con un rival invisible hasta el momento en que nos acercamos a un pequeño parque que parece no encajar en medio del paisaje citadino. Justo debajo de un árbol como si fuera la escena de alguna comedia cliché, vemos una silueta que hace a Alfred reír otra vez alzando un poco más la voz.

-¡Arthur!- llama dando un salto para que el ojiverde voltee y de inmediato frunza el entrecejo y chasqueé la lengua en un gesto reprobatorio.

-Me dijiste que nos veríamos en treinta minutos, ya pasaron cuarentaicinco y apenas te apareces- le regaña al chico que se acerca sonriendo como si fuera un mocoso que acaba de hacer una travesura.

-Perdón, salí un poco más tarde de lo planeado de clase y bueno, tú sabes que soy un chico popular y la gente necesita un poco de mi presencia en sus vidas- bromea el ojiazul haciendo que Arthur haga más profunda la arruga entre sus cejas mientras niega con la cabeza dando un resoplido.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo tomar tu completa falta de modestia, pero te llamaba para otra cosa, necesito saber si…- pero antes de que el ojiverde pueda continuar hablando, Alfred suelta un gritito de emoción interrumpiéndolo abruptamente.

-¡Mira, un balón de soccer! Vamos a bajarlo- dice el chico de lentes señalando el balón atrapado entre las ramas del árbol importándole muy poco lo que el escritor estaba a punto de decirle y el británico ya no sabe no solo como tomar la falta de modestia de Alfred, sino su actitud de niño y esas acciones que le nacen de improvisto.

-Hey espera… está muy arriba, ya intenté alcanzarlo pero no se puede- explica el ojiverde solo haciendo reír a Alfred con sus carcajadas heroicas y algo vanidosas. El muchacho se saca la chamarra de cuero tirándola al césped y mira el árbol como si estuviera examinándolo concienzudamente hasta que finalmente asiente con la cabeza, se agarra de la rama que le queda más cerca comenzando a escalar.

-¡Oye, te vas a caer! Baja de ahí ahora mismo- le ordena Arthur pero el muchacho ya está demasiado metido en su tarea de escalar dispuesto a alcanzar el balón que seguramente algunos niños abandonaron después de intentar bajarlo.

-Relájate ya casi llego- dice Alfred que con su sonrisa de chiquillo apoya uno de sus pies en la rama más gruesa mientras estira su brazo hacía arriba empujando con las puntas de sus dedos el balón intentando zafarlo del agarre de las ramas hasta que finalmente este gira y cae.

Arthur desde abajo corre a atrapar el balón sorprendido del que el otro rubio de verdad haya ido hasta casi la copa del árbol solo para bajar la pelota.

-Ya baja de ahí antes de que te caigas y te rompas todos los huesos- le ordena el ojiverde a Alfred que se vuelve a sonreír y baja con cuidado sin importarle el hecho de que ahora toda su ropa está sucia y tiene un par de rasguños en los brazos. Definitivamente Alfred es como un niño, no nos sorprendería verle las rodillas raspadas junto con las mejillas llenas de tierra.

Estando de nuevo en tierra firme el rubio suelta una serie de risitas mientras intenta sacudirse la ropa que ya es un desastre.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?- pregunta Alfred a lo que Arthur no parece nada convencido. -¿Qué pasa? ¿El señor escritor no sabe jugar soccer?- pregunta en un tono altivo y de burla, esta vez es Arthur el que suelta una sonora carcajada que se escucha extraña viniendo de él.

-Por favor niño, estás hablando conmigo que pasé toda mi infancia jugando contra cuatro hermanos mayores tiranos que me usaban de portería, escuchaste bien, no de portero, de portería. Puedo aguantar un juego con un yanqui que seguramente ni siquiera sabe patear la pelota- le provoca el ojiverde a Alfred.

-Hablas mucho Arthur, mejor vamos a jugar- y con esto dicho el ojiazul le arrebata el balón al escritor que se quita sus lentes obscuros y su saco para correr en dirección de Alfred que ya va corriendo como loco riendo.

Nos encantaría unirnos pero parece ser que hay un bonito ambiente desarrollándose entre ambos… o eso creemos pues por primera vez vemos a Arthur sonreír y no esas sonrisas sardónicas, irónicas o inyectadas de sarcasmos. Esta vez va persiguiendo a Alfred con una sonrisa de verdad, intentando arrebatarle el balón con un complicado movimiento de pies que Alfred pretende evitar aprovechándose de ser más alto y posiblemente más pesado de Arthur.

Van de un lado a otro, comenzando a sudar, cayéndose y levantándose sin importarles ensuciarse, dándose jaloneos para robarse el balón y a veces también empujándose para disputarse el control de la pelota, usando el arco sin red como portería. Cada vez que alguno de los dos mete un gol les da por soltar gritos que sobresaltan a la gente, Alfred grita y hace un baile raro mientras que cuando Arthur anota suelta gritos de regocijo y su acento británico se remarca todavía más haciendo un poco difícil de entender lo que dice (que seguramente son palabrotas).

Siguen jugando así, cometiendo más faltas que jugando ya que parece que se han acostumbrado a eso de andarse jalando la ropa, meterse el pie para hacer tropezar al otro y en vez de empujarse ya se taclean lo que nos hace pensar que es increíble que no se hayan roto un dislocado algo aun.

-¿Qué te pasa Arthur? Si te quedas ahí parado voy a pensar a creer que los años ya te pesan- dice Alfred a quien le escurre el sudor por la frente y se quita los lentes para limpiarse la cara mientras que el ojiverde por su parte se deja caer en el césped tomando hondas respiraciones.

-Olvidé que soy un fumador compulsivo, creo que si sigo corriendo así me va a dar un paro respiratorio- dice el ojiverde recostándose en el piso estirando sus pies y brazos –Y aun con ello te gané. Pequeño perdedor- se burla Arthur con la respiración acelerada tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Alfred camina hasta él dejándose caer a su lado riendo estrepitosamente.

-Pura suerte. No acostumbro a jugar soccer, yo soy de deportes de verdad, juego futbol americano en la universidad- presume el ojiazul con su enorme sonrisa radiante que contagia un poco a Arthur que con el cabello hecho un desastre (todavía más de lo acostumbrado) voltea a verlo y le sonríe por igual.

-Deporte de barbaros, aunque jugar americano no es muy diferente de jugar soccer con mis hermanos… eran unas bestias; todavía lo son por eso evito tanto las reuniones familiares- comenta Arthur mientras que Alfred a su lado enlaza sus manos tras su cabeza para usarlos de apoyo.

-¿No te llevas bien con ellos?- pregunta Alfred mirando de soslayo a Arthur que deja sus ojos perderse en el cielo azul sobre él.

-No, soy el menor de todos y eso siempre me hizo el blanco de todas sus torturas además creo que nunca me sentí como parte de ellos ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es ser el único de toda la familia que no es pelirrojo? Siempre me hacían burla diciéndome que era adoptado y creo que en algún momento me convencieron de ello… que yo no pertenecía a esa casa y finalmente terminé por aislarme de toda la familia- comenta Arthur como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo pero en el rostro de Alfred se pinta una mueca de tristeza que no va para nada con él, ya nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a verlo sonriente que nos hace sentir un extraño malestar verlo con ese tipo de expresiones en su cara.

-Eso es muy triste…- dice Alfred –Yo siempre he tenido a mis padres y a Matty aunque él vivió en Canadá un tiempo porque se empeñó en estudiar allá; aun así siempre hablamos y esas cosas a pesar de que casi siempre estamos peleando yo sé que puedo contar con él cuando lo necesite. No puedo imaginar cómo es no poder contar con tus propios hermanos- dice en un tono triste el ojiazul a lo que Arthur le da un pequeño codazo en las costillas al chico.

-No fue tan malo, gracias a eso descubrí lo mucho que me gusta escribir. Me aislé de mi familia y de todo el mundo pero creé mi propio universo con libros y cuentos que escribía desde que era niño así que algo bueno vino de ello aunque ahora ya no tengo idea de para quien escribo o qué diablos estoy haciendo de mi mundo- contesta Arthur y ambos se quedan callados por un momento hasta que Arthur se incorpora quedándose sentado mirando a Alfred.

-Lo que me recuerda la verdadera razón por la que te llamé. Estaba pensando en nuestra última conversación y pensaba que era una buena idea la de implementar un personaje con las características que me habías comentado- dice Arthur y Alfred no parece entender qué diablos le está diciendo, por supuesto el ojiverde se ha dado cuenta de esto y da otro resoplido.

-¡El héroe! Recuerda que me comentabas acerca de un héroe que pudiera salvar a mis personajes y estoy cotizando esa idea… alguien que venga a darle un giro dramático a toda la historia, creo que es algo que mis lectores no se esperarían, ver a alguien que es todo lo opuesto a lo que están acostumbrados, un experimento interesante- explica Arthur haciendo que Alfred también se levante y se siente en flor de loto.

-¡¿En serio?! Podrías hacer un personaje que sea como _Tony Stark…_ no, creo que sería demasiado drástico y no funcionaría, que tal entonces si lo haces más_ Wolverine _un poco menos salvaje. Oh, ya sé puede que sea…-

-Que sea tan solo un jovencito con demasiada energía en el cuerpo, que sonríe sin razón aparente y parece vivir en un planeta completamente diferente… como un alienígena que viene a invadir el mundo del protagonista- termina de decir Arthur mirando al otro con unos ojos extraños que hacen que Alfred se quede callado por unos segundos y el rubor que antes se posaba en sus mejillas por el ejercicio, ahora se acentúa ligeramente.

-No… no creo que algo así funcione- dice Alfred y tenemos la increíble suerte de apreciar un evento sumamente raro que solo pasa una vez cada mil años: El de ver a Alfred F. Jones avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no? Haré un héroe ficticio basado en un héroe de la vida real, empiezo a creer que tal vez en este mundo podrido podría haber algún extraterrestre que es capaz de ver las cosas de diferente manera, con una visión especial que le hace notar cosas que a la gente como yo sencillamente le es imposible- dice Arthur de nuevo alzando la vista al cielo mientras que Alfred a su lado se levanta tomando su chamarra y dándole la espalda un momento.

-Creo que el héroe que buscas podría ser algo mejor, no debería ser un hipócrita ni un miedoso…- dice Alfred y de nuevo entre sus palabras se cuela ese tono extraño que no parece pertenecer a él, que nos da la impresión de que alguien más está hablando usurpando su cuerpo.

Arthur se levanta de golpe por supuesto percatándose de esto, también toma su saco y sus lentes obscuros y se apresura a alcanzar a Alfred dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que eso es lo mejor del héroe… lo hace humano- contesta Arthur a lo que Alfred lo mira con ojos muy abiertos mientras que Arthur se mantiene tranquilo así que el ojiazul tan solo dibuja una tranquila y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos por algo de comer, tengo tanta hambre que podría arrancarte un brazo ahora mismo y devorarlo- dice Alfred volviendo a la normalidad mientras que Arthur se aleja un poco de él con una cara extraña.

-No digas cosas tan grotescas por favor- pide el ojiverde mientras se aleja unos cuantos metros del ojiazul que ríe y para molestarlo se acerca todavía más a él.

-Imagina, un héroe que en realidad practique el canibalismo, ese si sería un cambio y nadie se lo esperaría- comenta Alfred riendo como si intentara sonar como un villano de película infantil mientras que Arthur no parece convencido.

-Relájate, esto no es _El silencio de los inocentes _y _Hanibal Lecter _ya es propiedad de otro autor- responde Arthur mientras siguen caminando discutiendo acerca de la mejor manera de construir un personaje.

Los dos rubios van tan entretenidos agregándole cualidades y defectos a la nueva creación que entre tantos elementos ya no sabemos si eso es realmente un personaje o una especie de Frankenstein; ambos están tan concentrados en su charla que cuando queremos percatarlos de que alguien más se acerca ya es muy tarde.

-¡Perdón!- dice un jovencito de cabello negro que fue a dar de lleno contra Alfred y casi se va de espaldas dejando caer el libro que iba leyendo mientras caminaba.

-No te preocupes ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Alfred que logró atrapar al moreno de ojos verdes por el brazo antes de que este se fuera de hacia atrás por el choque.

-Ah… si, perdona otra vez- balbucea un poco desorientado el muchachito que no es otro más que Nicolai que busca en el piso el libro que recién se le cayó y lo levanta sacudiéndolo.

-Ten más cuidado- le aconseja Alfred con su sonrisa grande y heroica a lo que Nicolai solo asiente con la cabeza y retoma su camino poniéndose el libro enfrente para seguir leyendo. Alguien debería decirle a este niño que es peligroso andar caminando por la calle leyendo.

Pero claro, los chicos siempre serán chicos y no hacen caso a los peligros que representa ir en plena avenida sin poner atención al camino, así que el muchacho sigue apenas alzando la vista para cerciorarse de que no se va a caerse por una coladera o que no lo van a atropellar. Sus pasos son lentos y cambia la página parsimoniosamente, de vez en cuando lo vemos leer moviendo sus labios y frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviera intentando entender algún párrafo que se le dificulta.

Casi nos dan ganas de ser sus lazarillos puesto que el chico ya dejó de dignarse a ver enfrente y va chocando con todo, ojalá se golpee con un poste para que aprenda a poner atención. Sin embargo parece ya tener bien calculado el tiempo puesto que en el momento justo cuando nos vamos acercando a cierto complejo de departamentos desvía sus ojos del libro y lo cierra. Al menos tiene el suficiente sentido común de subir las escaleras sin leer.

Una vez más vamos cumpliendo nuestra penitencia de subir peldaño tras peldaño esta vez en compañía de Nicolai que ya parece bastante acostumbrado a este recorrido y no tardamos mucho en llegar hasta la puerta que corresponde al departamento de Bladimir, Nicolai llama a la puerta y nadie contesta así que toma el riesgo de girar la perilla encontrándose con la puerta abierta.

-¡Bladimir!- llama asomando su cabeza a la casa pero no recibe respuesta así que un poco inseguro se atreve a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El ojiverde recorre la sala y se encamina a la habitación de Bladimir, mira con esos ojos reprobatorios el letrero que alerta sobre un vampiro en letargo y entra.

-Bladimir…- llama Nicolai deteniéndose en la puerta y ve al mencionado tirado en el piso boca arriba con sus piernas y brazos extendidos, la lengua de fuera y su propia silueta dibujada con gis blanco en el piso, justo como en una de esas escenas del crimen de las series policiacas, solo como último detalle una enorme mancha de "sangre" en la frente del ojirrojo escurre por su cara.

Nicolai se queda viendo un momento al joven tirado en el piso con los ojos abiertos y que parece estar aguantando la respiración para hacer su interpretación de cadáver un poco más realista. El moreno entra al cuarto, da un par de saltitos para esquivar las piernas de Blad que está desparramado en el piso y se va a sentar a la cama de este para seguir leyendo.

El lugar queda en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de las páginas de papel al ser volteadas, Baldimir sigue en el piso y Nicolai leyendo como si estar en una sesión de lectura en compañía de un pseudo muerto fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Han pasado ya cerca de quince minutos cuando el supuesto cadáver se levanta enfadado.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué no ves que estoy muerto?- espeta Bladimir levantándose a lo que Nicolai levanta sus ojos del libro.

-Oh, ya reviviste- solo dice viendo al ojirrojo con su sangre falsa escurriéndole por la nariz hasta la boca y la barbilla, muy espesa para ser sangre real.

-No eres nada divertido ¿Te lo han dicho?- dice Bladimir sacudiéndose su ropa negra e intentando evitar pisar su silueta dibujada en gis.

-Desde que te conozco me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya dejó de tener sentido para mí- contesta Nicolai mientras que el rubio frunce más el ceño y se limpia con las manos el líquido rojo que ya gotea en su ropa; mientras hace esto mira de reojo el libro que Nicolai tiene entre las manos y abre muchos sus ojos.

-¡Lo estás leyendo! ¡Estás leyendo Drácula!- dice de la nada emocionado saltando a la cama asustando al moreno que se aleja unos centímetro de él sin entender a qué viene la reacción.

-Eh, pues si, para eso me lo prestaste- responde el ojiverde viendo la enorme sonrisa que Bladimir luce en su rostro dejando ver todos sus dientes incluido su par de colmillos largos. Tú y yo como Nicolai, no entendemos a que viene tanta emoción.

-Wow, no pensé que de verdad lo leerías ¿En qué parte vas? ¿Ya conociste al doctor Van Hellsing? ¡Dime que es el hombre más increíble del mundo! ¿Leíste ya cuando van al castillo de Drácula? ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita hasta ahora?- le ataca con preguntas Bladimir a medida que su sonrisa se hace todavía más ancha y aun sentado en la cama da algunos saltitos por cada pregunta hecha y Nicolai parece no saber qué diablos contestar primero.

-No tengo una parte favorita hasta ahora pero… creo que me está gustando el libro aunque es un poco difícil de leer, me está costando trabajo- comenta Nicolai a lo que Bladimir suelta una risa.

-Pronto te acostumbrarás y no se te hará tan complicado. ¡Tengo una idea! Cuando termines Drácula también puedes leer estos, son mis otros favoritos- dice entusiasmado Bladimir bajando tan rápido de la cama que casi se va de cara al piso pero logra recuperar el equilibrio así que se apresura hasta su librero y emocionado toma tantos libros como puede cargar hasta llegarlos a la cama.

-_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Fausto, La llamada de Cthulhu_, _Una temporada en el Infierno_. Toma, te los presto todos- dice Bladimir y definitivamente no entendemos de donde ha nacido esa explosión de emoción por parte del ojirrojo.

-E… espera, son muchos y…- comienza a decir asustado Nicolai viendo los autores y hojeando un par de páginas de los mismos libros pero Bladimir no lo deja hablar siquiera pues el ojirrojo de nuevo salta de la cama corriendo hasta uno de sus cajones.

-Esos llévatelos a casa, hoy para conmemorar que has entrado al increíble mundo de Drácula es obligación ver Drácula pero la versión de 1958 porque es la mejor adaptación, tal vez la segunda mejor es la de Francis Ford Coppola pero podemos ver las dos. Ven- dice el rubio hablando sin parar tomando las dos películas y luego dirigiéndose hasta donde está Nicolai que no le puede seguir el hilo a la conversación y para cuando acuerda ya tiene al otro muchacho jalándolo por la muñeca arrastrándolo a la sala en donde casi lo sienta a la fuerza frente a la televisión para comenzar a ver la película.

-Muy bien Nicolai, prepárate para ver cine de verdad- dice otra vez sin darle oportunidad a replicar al otro muchacho que se queda medio pasmado intentando reconocer al chico que le habla con tanta emoción.

La película apenas comienza y Bladimir es otra vez un vertedero de opiniones, observaciones y críticas a la película. Que si tal o cual escena no viene en el libro, que si la actuación del actor fue "sublime", las tomas de la cámara, la iluminación, la fotografía y el efecto que esta tiene sobre el espectador y los que la vieron apenas estrenada. Bladimir habla como si toda su vida hubiera estado en silencio y solo hasta hoy le estuvieran dado oportunidad de decir todo lo que se había callado.

De vez en cuando da saltos y aprieta el brazo de Nicolai a su lado que da brincos pero por la fuerza que el otro pone, muy emocionado a pesar de presumir haber visto el largometraje tantas veces que incluso se ha memorizado algunos diálogos. El ojiverde lo mira como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo, bueno… siempre lo mira así en realidad pero esta vez es diferente, de verdad parece no reconocerlo en lo absoluto.

Ha llegado un punto en el que Nicolai ya no está viendo la película y tiene sus ojos clavados en el rubio a su lado que señala el televisor todavía sonriente y emocionado, de vez en cuando volviendo a tocar el brazo del moreno, otras tantas ocasiones quedándose callado, sosteniendo la respiración en alguna parte emocionante o de suspenso.

De un momento a otro, a mitad de la película Bladimir toma el control remoto y pausa el video.

-¿Por qué lo detienes? Aun no se termina- pregunta Nicolai viendo como el ojirrojo se encoje de hombros y su sonrisa se desvanece un poco.

-Creo que te estás aburriendo, no estás viéndola- dice el muchacho que después de todo logró notar que el otro ya no estaba poniendo atención a la película, pero entonces el moreno niega varias veces con su cabeza.

-No, no es eso es solo que me quedé pensando… eres realmente raro- comenta el ojiverde a lo que Bladimir suelta un resoplido que pretende sonar como una risa y se levanta del sillón para quitar la película.

-Tú también me has dicho eso tantas veces que ya empezó a perder sentido- responde el ojirrojo.

-¡No! Creo que no me entiendes, no digo raro en mal sentido. Quiero decir, cuando al principio mi mamá me dijo que tenía que venir a hacerte compañía pensé que solo eras un tipo extraño, deprimido y antisocial pero… creo que estaba equivocado- dice Nicoali haciendo que Bladimir se detenga y voltee a verlo intrigado por este comentario.

-Bueno, si eres extraño, mucho muy extraño sin embargo no sabía que eras tan culto. Lees libros difíciles, ves películas de culto y sabes muchas cosas de eso además de que antes no pensé que sonrieras tanto, siempre lo haces y aparte todo el tiempo estás jugando además de que te gusta platicar, por eso estaba un poco sorprendido, no creí que fueras ese tipo de persona... casi normal- explica Nicolai y por unos segundos Bladimir no sabe que contestar, mira a todos lados y de nuevo ese rastro de sonrisa se dibuja en él hasta que se hace más amplia dejando ver la punta de sus colmillos.

-No soy culto- solo comenta regresando al sillón todavía sonriente.

-Claro que sí, no conozco a nadie que sepa tanto de la arquitectura gótica solo para despotricar contra la escenografía de una película de 1958- contesta Nicolai mientras que el ojirrojo vuelve a reproducir la película entre risas por el comentario.

Otra vez se reanuda la emoción de Bladimir pero esta vez Nicolai se incorpora haciendo preguntas y comentarios que son respondidos al instante por el rubio que a veces incluso vuelve a pausar la cinta para poder explicarle a detalle lo que Nicolai no logra entender, como partes del libro o de los personajes.

Al final le película termina con aplausos solitarios por parte de Bladimir que corre a poner la siguiente película.

-La próxima semana hagamos un maratón de _El cuervo_ tampoco puedes atreverte a seguir viviendo si no las has visto- propone emocionado el muchacho y esta vez el ojiverde se nota un poco incomodo.

-La siguiente semana no podré venir- dice el moreno y en cuestión de microsegundos la sonrisa vampírica se borra y ahora parece la cara de un niño que le han quitado su caramelo de la boca. -Hace tiempo que no salgo con mis amigos y ya están empezando a molestarse porque nunca puedo ir con ellos y no quiero que se hagan ideas raras- se excusa Nicolai ligeramente apenado.

La sala se queda en un rápido silencio mientras que Bladimir sigue aun con esa expresión un tanto extraña, mira al suelo y luego a Nicolai

-Entiendo- solo contesta Bladimir volviendo a sentarse a ver la película, sin embargo la charla ya no se reanuda. En este preciso momento es como si hubieran vuelto a ser como cuando recién los conocimos.

Es así como nos quedamos viendo películas de vampiros aunque ya no ponemos atención a la cinta solo nos quedamos mirando a estas personas junto a las otras a las que hemos acompañado, la manera en como unos causan un efecto en otros, como algunos sin darse cuenta abren puertas a su vida… a sus mundos, como permiten que estos les afecten cual virus extraño que se cuela a tu cuerpo.

Y nos damos cuenta de que no hay una vacuna para este virus, no hay una burbuja hipoalergénica que nos proteja de la sociedad, de los individuos, de los lazos que se van tejiendo sin que nosotros nos percatemos siquiera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rápido y breve anuncio solo para informar que pondré esta historia en una especie de hiatus por razones de tiempo y cuestiones relacionadas.**

**Me apena mucho tener que pausar este fic pero ya no me doy abasto, como han podido notar son capítulos largos y hacer las publicaciones semanales se me ha dificultado más de lo previsto además de otras razones ajenas a esto.**

**Perdón por la abrupta noticia pero al igual que todos ustedes, también tengo una vida en el mundo real que debo atender y que no me deja dedicarle más a esta historia que no pensé fuera a consumir tanto jajajaja (tenía vacaciones cuando comencé a escribirla)**

**Ahora bien, espero de todo corazón me disculpen por la penosa excusa pero sepan que agradezco con toda mi alma el que me hayan acompañado por estos breves capítulos. Espero poder retomar este fic en algún momento cuando la realidad no me esté atacando con mis obligaciones.**

**De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Atte: Lenore4love**


End file.
